Cacodaemon
by Teemuu
Summary: Rasmus was trapped, his magic powerless against his master's ward. However, there was a spell that could free him, the Cacodaemon. A powerful summoning from an ancient age that would release the greatest of evils to do his bidding. But would this profane magic ultimately consume him or free him? *My nanowrimo project this year.
1. Chapter 1

Cacodaemon

Rasmus stumbled through the fog filled corridors. He had stubbed his toe on a loose brick earlier and ran into a stone wall more than once already, but still he pressed on.

Every step he took seemed like he was being spun around, beaten down, and pushed back. The cold fog filled his lungs and settled on his eyes, slowly freezing everything it touched. It wasn't that cold at first, just a simple chill that numbed the tips of his finger. But the numbness grew, and soon his limbs went, and he could feel every step he took shudder through his frozen bones.

Despite this Rasmus knew he had to press ahead, if not for himself than for his friends in the tower: Captain Dwen, jolly old Misa, demure Vetta , and Vandia. Of course Vandia, with her golden tresses, clear eyes, and her bright smile she saved only for him. He would strive on, if only to rescue his Vandia….and of course himself.

In his heart Rasmus knew he was a coward, and despite all his self-assurances he was selflessly risking himself to save the others in the tower, he only wanted to save himself. When the wards were triggered and filled the tower with this damn fog, he had simply stayed in his room and waited for his master Leroung to dismiss the enchantment. Surely a wizard of his skill would dispatch the interlopers and return the tower back to 'normal'.

Rasmus waited…and waited…first hours, then days, then weeks? It was hard to tell. The fog played tricks on one's mind and distorted the flow of time. He could have been trapped a few days, weeks, or even perhaps months. No, it couldn't possibly be months, he would have starved. Though he had ate the wafers he hoarded in his room as well as the nuts from the plants he experimented on, surely they couldn't have sustained him for months let alone weeks. He was probably trapped only a day or perhaps even hours. He couldn't tell.

What he knew was that he was getting progressively weaker, and knew he couldn't last much longer. He looked unnaturally gaunt when he saw himself in the mirror. A product of the ward or some other defensive magic he knew not of, he was unsure. Despite studying under Lord Leto of the noble house of Leroung in Cheliax, many of his secrets were not privy to him, but such a spell wouldn't have surprised him given what he knew of his lord. Regardless of the reason of his weakness, he knew he had to find his way out of the tower.

As Rasmus stumbled aimlessly through the increasingly icy fog filled corridors, the thought that he would be lost forever finally sank in. There would be no warm manor waiting for him on the foothills of the Menador mountains after a day of hunting in the Barrowoods. No Taldorian wine or smuggled Andorian cigars to relax with. No golden tress maid he swept off his feet to bask in her company. All he could see in his future was a bitter cold death. He wanted to curl himself into a ball to shield himself from the cold, but that would only delay the inevitable.

"Just a bit further….you can do it…"

Rasmus paused as he heard the spectral voice. He had already picked a nice cozy corner to curl up and freeze to death, and wondered if it was more trickery from the fog. It seemed just the thing that Lord Lero would enchant, an enchantment to encourage one to struggle futilely in his trap, to deny a man of even a comfortable death.

Despite his wariness, Rasmus reluctantly picked himself off the ground and stumbled further. Maybe he liked the suffering, or maybe it was the sadness he detected in that voice. Whatever the reason, Rasmus forced himself forward. A few more steps before he once again succumbed to the cold and…

Rasmus pitched forward unexpectedly out of the fog and landed face first onto a smooth stone floor. It took him a few seconds to orientate himself, but a quick glance of his surroundings told him everything he needed to know.

An ancient scroll rack, metal and ceramic component jars, glass tubes and beakers…..Rasmus had found his way into his Lero's laboratory and he knew exactly what he must do.

He rose immediately towards the component jars, and almost fell again in his haste. Gathering what he recalled he needed and some extra reagents as well, he then went to the scrolls . Instead of searching through them, and most likely triggering another trap, Rasmus released a secret hatch from the frame of the rack and an ancient grey scroll tumbled out. Tentatively seizing it, he almost collapsed from the aura of power it emenated. It was one of his master's most prized possessions, an artifact procured from before Golarion was formed from the cosmos. A Cacodaemon scroll.

With scroll and component in hand, Rasmus began the preparations. The blood of a cat, the dried hearts of a dozen crows, and the bone marrow of a murderer were needed to create the ink to inscribe the circle. He placed the ingredients into a mortar and ground it fine with a granite pestle. He had done this many times under the tutelage of Lero, but not with literally his life at stake. He then carefully sprinkled the mixture into the shape of a circle and began inscribing the runes of protection and control by tracing them onto the dust. With his circle complete he needed only one more thing before he read his master's scroll and completed the summoning. A true name.

Though Rasmus had summoned outsiders before, they were small and weak beasts. Most were barely intelligent. The vicious mane, the mindless oozing Lemure, and even a stench shrouded Dretch. These were the creatures he had mastered but he knew he needed something greater to escape the tower. While Lero had not deemed him worthy or most likely capable of learning the higher summonings, Rasmus was a good listener. Too good. In fact, some might even equate him to be something of a spy, a charge Rasmus would not deny despite the negative connotations attached. Though Lero shielded himself from magical divinations, simple hiding, evading, and of course listening while one acted deep in study had taught Rasmus much.

It didn't quite teach him forbidden magics as he had hoped, but it did reveal to him something called 'true names'. Secret words that let you bend the most fearsome fiends to do your will. The essential essence of an outer planar creature that grant's those with power an advantage in forcing them into his service . Rasmus thought soul names would have been a better term for these secret tags, but given the foul and degenerate nature of lower planar creatures, it did not seem an appropriate term.

From what he gathered there were several names he could call, but he did not fully understand what he would be summoning. Should he summon the tactician of Stygia, a ruthless creature that defeated all his foes with both his cunning and his penchant for biting off his foes' heads. The Shadow of Agathys , executioner of the three sided palace. Malcanthet, chief amongst those that claim themselves queen of the succubi. Or the Black Duke of Rage.

All four seemed equally powerful, perhaps too powerful for his purpose, but Rasmus had only this one scroll and that meant he had only one chance at this. He had already tried conventional magics like teleport, dispelling, and even attempting to flee to another plane, but somehow Leroung's wards have held. To defeat his master's magic he needed something as or more potent. The tactician of Stygia seemed cerebral enough, but the prospect of having his head bitten off did not appeal to Rasmus. Agathys was supposedly a prison plane in Carceri where the darkest evils were punished, however would it's shadow help him escape his prison here? From what he knew of them, Succubus were not only seductive and clever, they were simply bad news. They didn't just kill you, but they broke you with pleasure , and had you begging for more. While the forbidden pleasures definitely intrigued him, he knew it was probably too dangerous. Finally, he knew little of the Black Duke of Rage, but its title was certainly the most fearsome and evoked all sorts of horrible images in his mind's eye.

In the end, he decided to go with the shortest true name. While their above titles were certainly verbose, their actual true names were generally a collection of unrelated consonants and syllables seemingly strung together to make things hard for their summoner. At least with the creature he finally decided on, he had a fair chance of actually pronouncing it correctly, which made his spell that much more likely to work.

With his target decided, Rasmus broke the seal of the grey scroll, and began his incantations.

"By the blood line of Thrune, through the accursed blood of Rovagug, and with the will of House Leroung…..Rheyzenixhaxtl I summon thee…"


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, Rasmus wasn't sure what to expect but he had an idea given his past experience with magical callings. Perhaps it would take the form of :a dark cloud with only menacing eyes showing, a hissing horned fiend, reared up ready to strike like a cornered rat, or maybe an impassive creature, almost uncaring as it waited for his summoner to make a wrong step.

Instead, Rasmus took a few steps back as a flurry of stark white horns, claws, and snapping mandibles erupted inside his magical circle. It wasn't a small angry little beast he had contained, but something large and furious over its entrapment. The creature shrieked as it writhed inside its prison, and made a shrill inhuman trilling as it struggled inside its bonds.

Rasmus immediately regretted using the ancient scroll and considered fleeing back into the cold fog to escape its wrath, but his fear subsided when he saw his runes were holding.

Despite the creature being trapped by his magic, Rasmus knew he had to work fast. He had to establish 'friendly' contact with this outsider, negotiate a price for this creature's services, and seal the contract with a drop of his own blood. It was all very tricky of course, with the threat of confinement and torture as his major bargaining tool, but he had witnessed his master performing similar rituals before. While he acquiesced that he was not at Lord Lero's mastery, he knew this was something he could…no…. must accomplish.

Facing the maddened storm of gnashing claws and limbs, Rasmus confronted his prisoner and spoke the words he had rehearsed in private so often.

"Hear me, denizen of the great pit, tactician of hell, he who is named Rheyzenixhaxtl. Cease your struggling and bend your will to mine. I have called you forth to do my bidding, obey me and …."

A wave of fear washed over Rasmus as he noticed the circle he had made shifting under the weight of his prisoner's struggles. No, this shouldn't be happening. This was ancient magic, from before Cheliax or even Golarion was formed. There was no way this magic could be sundered.

No sooner as he assured himself of his magic's power, his magic broke and the circle scattered like so much dust. His 'prisoner' pounced out of his circle with blinding speed , landing directly before Rasmus. Rasmus immediately turned and fled, but a long barbed spear materialized in the creature's hands before it stabbed him through the robes, piercing the hard stone floor and pinned him before his tormentor.

Rasmus incanted a magical missile spell, knowing full well it couldn't stop it, but hoped it would at least provide him with some distraction. The chitinious beast easily swatted them away. He then attempted a hold spell, followed by a lightning spell, but they too could not pierce this monster's prodigious magical resistance. Never had Rasmus faced such a power being. Half delirious with fear, Rasmus chuckled madly to himself, knowing at least he picked the correct creature to summon.

Before he could incant another spell, Rasmus watched in terror as his former prisoner pushed him to the ground with its clawed foot, tearing his robe in the process as it crushed the wind out of his lungs. It rose to its full height as it towered over the mage, giving him a clear view of his imminent doom. While bipedal, the stark white monster was clearly more insect than man with a mantis like head complete with razor sharp mandibles, a chitin carapace, with heavy plated limbs. It's hands were roughly that of a humanoids, though its finger's ended in large claws. Finally it had a thin long armored tail, which looked like it was grafted from an albino caiman.

The creature made a high echoing clicking noise before it craned its head downwards at an unnatural angel, examining Rasmus with its cold large multi-faceted eyes.

Rasmus's first thought was to end his life then and there with another magical missle spell. Five point blank shots underneath his jaw should do it. It would be a messy death, but it would certainly be better than having his soul devoured by this inhuman monster. He hesitated though, knowing that his was not the only life on the line. Vandia, Vetta, Misa, Dwen and who knows who else still remaining in the tower needed him. Even thinking outside the tower, there was his sister, and the serfs that toiled at his manor that loyally awaited his return from his apprenticeship. Surely he couldn't disappoint all of them by simply ending his own life.

He wasn't sure what he could do in the face of so much overwhelming power so with all his remaining will power, he forced the words out of his mouth. "Hear me… denizen of the great pit, …..tactitian of hell,….. he who is named Rhey..zen…ixh….ax…tl," he chanted, careful to pronounce every syllable. " Cease your struggling ….and bend your will to mine. I have …..called you forth to do my bidding,….. obey me and be rewarded…resist and perish by my ….power."

Rasmus couldn't help but roll his own eyes at his empty threat. He couldn't make this creature perish. The best he could do was leave a crimson stain on his foot to remind of him by. It was free from his magical prison, clearly stronger, faster, and most importantly resistant to his magic. All he had were words and a slim hope they could sway this beast.

Instead of slaying him, the beast studied him closer with its multifaceted eyes, making a series of menacing clicks in the process. Did he successfully establish contact with this monster?

Rasmus' mind suddenly filled with an image of the monster lashing out and snipping through his neck with its razorsharp mandibles. He convulsed at the image before realising the monster was projecting its thoughts into his head. A form of telepathy? Rasmus should have been panicked further given this monster's growing repertoire of powers, but he saw his chance, albeit a slim one.

Rasmus conjured up an image of a pile of gold…gems, jewels. He was tempted to think up maidens as well but all he could think of was Vandia or Vella and he couldn't bring himself to offer either of them to this creature, and quickly thought of a large….err cow instead.

The creature ignored his pleas and simply clicked has jaws excitedly as it craned its head closer to his. Rasmus winced as he turned his head, awaiting the fatal snip through his neck. He tried, or at least tried the best he could, but he was no match for his master's ward, or this creature's power. The Cacodaemon spell was simply too powerful him to master, and he would pay for his incompetence with both his life and that of his friends.

"Cacodaemon?" asked a strange, oddly civilized voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cacodaemon?" repeated the voice.

Rasmus opened eye and looked back. The giant white insect beetle ball of destruction wielding a spear was gone, instead there was a slim naked man standing atop of him, leaning on said spear. He was very pale, almost albino, and his physique was more lean than muscular. For a brief foolish and hopeful moment Rasmus thought his attacker had simply vanished and was replaced by this creature, but they both shared the same dark inquisitive smouldering eyes, and he knew he was still in danger.

"Are you deaf," asked the pale man. "You mentioned a Cacodaemon. Presumably the spell, not those misbegotten and misnamed creatures from the fifth age or perhaps those creatures from the plane of the doomed, what do you know of it?"

Rasmus was confused, he replayed the recent events the best he could but did not say much of anything other than his practiced and apparently useless command phrases, and was not sure if he mentioned the word Cacodaemon.

The pale man sighed and rolled his eyes before tapping his own forehead with an outstretched figure. "My apologies. I accidentally read your mind, well not exactly read, but more of a skim. Telepathy is not my strong point, and I much prefer talking rather than having some sort of mind meld between us."

The creature then took a step back, releasing his foot off of Rasmus. The mage was surprised at the amount of pressure the lean man could exert and wondered if the fiend was simply taking on an illusion.

"No illusion, I'm afraid. I'm using a low level alter spell, " explained the pale man. Rasmus assumed he once again read his mind. " My humanoid body is simply very strong, definitely not as powerful as my natural form but it compares well versus….well yours."

Rasmus nodded in agreement. Though he was a relatively large man, raised in the mountains and spent a great time outdoors, he was at heart a book worm which even Vandia teased as soft.

"Enough of this," said the pale man impatiently. "Explain yourself, before I bite your head off, eat your brain, and sort through the information the hard way. Speak!"

While master Leroung certainly had a commanding aura about him, this creature's presence was overwhelming. Rasmus gulped nervously and complied. "I escaped the fog, the ward, my master's ward. My magic couldn't escape, but I knew my master kept a scroll, so I used it. Summoned you, but the binding was too weak. Please don't eat my head."

The pale man shook his head. It was then that Rasmus noticed small horns beneath his hair. Though its skin and eyes were already a dead giveaway, the horns confirmed that the shape the creature took was that of a tiefling, a minor outsider which he assumed was used to throw off his opponents. "Slow down. Explain from the beginning, but don't bore me with little details. I don't have much patience for useless exposition. Just tell me who you are, who is your master, what is this fog, and why you summoned me. In that order…understand? Or do I have to do the head biting thing."

Rasmus nodded nervously and took a deep breath. "I am Rasmus del Strada, a minor …err noble from the Menador mountains. I pledged my services to a master mage to learn the art of magic, Lord Leto of the house of Leroung of Cheliax…."

"Ahh Cheliax, that I know of. So I am in Golarion . I've never been here, but I have heard good things about it. The thrice damn house of Thrune, the hell knights, an actual legitimate church of Asmodeus, Hah! Amirah will be so jealous when she finds out. Oh never mind my rambling, continue. Why and more importantly how, did you summon me."

" To my best knowledge, my master's tower was under attack and some type of ward spell was released. A cold fog that not only obstruct vision but also misdirects was released into the corridors. Some doors and all windows were arcane locked and other magical hazards suddenly sprung up in the tower. I stayed in my room at first hoping my master will handle this unknown invader and dispel this enchantment, but after days, maybe weeks I felt myself being slowly drained to death. So…so I made my way to my master's laboratory, after barely surviving the mist."

"Hmm…a modified version of the guards and wards spell,"concluded the pale man. "Almost all employ defensive spells, but this is the first time I've heard one using an enervation spell. Or at least I think it did, your face does bare signs of some type of energy drain. "

Rasmus touched his face, and felt his gaunt cheeks. While he knew he was being drained, he didn't think it was something as powerful as energy drain. That was something undead and powerful fiends employed, it not only sucked ones lifeforce but would impair one's abilities. That would also explain why he failed in the invocation of the Cacodaemon spell.

The pale man snorted. "I don't think you failed the spell because of a few negative levels. You simply drew the circle too small. I mean, you could easily fit a Lemure, or maybe a Hamatula or even an Erinyes in the circle you drew, but I'm a bit more….hefty. Not that I couldn't break that spell with my own will, but you certainly drew and enchanted it correctly. It was just too small. Now please forgive my interruption and continue."

Rasmus was stunned. He failed a simple matter of geometry and now he was at this creature's mercy?

"Yes, yes. You can fret about that later. Now continue before I do the head biting thing."

"In the past, I saw my master use scrolls that he procured from some ancient foreign market to summon dark beings beyond what his magic could normally handle. I believe it is an ancient forbidden magic called Cacodaemon that was inscribed on these scrolls. Though he was secretive, I watched where he hid these artifacts. While trapped in the fog, my own magic was insufficient to escape, so I gambled that if I could get to his stash of scrolls, I could summon a powerful fiend to escape."

The pale man considered his statement and scanned the room. After a few seconds it spotted the now blank parchment that contained the spell and its now empty scroll tube. It picked both up and sniffed the pair, before revealing a thin smile. "Well, you are correct, it was a Cacodaemon spell that summoned me, never though I would see one of those again. I mean they stopped using that magic during the first age, more specifically the advanced stages of it. They outlawed that spell, not because it was too powerful , I mean modern calling spells can accomplish the same thing, but because it was way too wordy….and sinister sounding. The cosmic censors certainly didn't like that. It literally starts off saying it is a perilous exercise in dwemeorcraft. More importantly, it was a muddled mess, and that's coming from a fiend like myself that loves convoluted annotated contracts. I mean the spell if properly inscribed in ones spell book is most likely the longest most confusing spell ever, and that's saying a lot considering it was initially penned by the mad mage Xagyg."

Xagyg? Did he mean Zagyg Yragerne? Rasmus only heard veiled mention of that name from his master. The mad mage that ascended to divinity from the mythical realm of Oerth.

"His name is Xagyg, get it straight. It starts with an X not a Z, there's no Z in Gyg….oh nevermind, let my continue. I was going to mention from the smell of them, that this mysterious market your master procured these scrolls from is likely from a gatetown. I'm guessing Torch, given its faint Gehenna ash smell. Not a legitimate place of business, but you do find some rare oddities there. Also, before you beat yourself up about making the magic circle too small, your magic would have failed anyways. Mainly because you didn't offer a sacrifice."

"A..a sacrifice," asked Rasmus tentatively, fearing that would ultimately mean himself.

"Avernus no," chuckled the pale man. "What type of magic do they teach around here, you don't sacrifice yourself . I mean it's not possible …is it? By sacrifice I mean some type of payment. Think of it as the consideration aspect of Infernal tort law. You call me into your circle, you ply me with gold, jewels, magic items, the blood and soul of an innocent(obviously not yourself) and we negotiate there depending on the specifics of the task you require. This payment varies depending on how powerful the sumonee(myself in this case) is and the difficulty and length of the task the summoner (which is you) wishes. If an agreed upon exchange is not reached, either the sumonee will break through your circle and in my case, bite the summoner's head off, or the summoner will enforce his will by placing a Spiritwrack on the summonee, torturing him until he is more amicable to the terms set. By the way, Spiritwrack is another ancient advanced first age spell, it's not as wordy as Cacodaemon but still forbidden, more because it's basically useless without its more notorious aforementioned companion spell. Which is important, because you may have noticed, you didn't employ one."

Rasmus quietly cursed Leto and himself. His master never mentioned Spiritwrack, or maybe he wasn't spying effectively enough. Regardless of the case, he was at this creature's mercy.

"So…..what happens now?" asked Rasmus, fearing that his head would soon be snipped off and rolling on the ground.

"Oh no, I wouldn't let your head roll on the ground. I wouldn't want my food to get dirty like that. As for your fate…..well I accept your offer."

Rasmus winced and then opened his eyes. "Ummm…what?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Your offer, I accept," repeated the pale and still very naked man. "Tentatively of course. We still have to hammer out the exact amount for my services, and of course I wish a magic item per diem to limit the length of my services. I prefer any Cacodaemon scrolls you have left of course, but I will take any wondrous items or medium powered items as well. "

"What offer are you talking about?" asked Rasmus still confused and since he was negotiating with a fiend, fearing for his life. He knew he would require some form of sacrifice to bind this creature to his service, but he thought he would have a bit more control over that discussion than what was going on. The mage feared he was getting railroaded and somewhere down the line his soul would be at stake.

"Your soul? Pffft...," scoffed the pale man. "Oh sorry, I mismatched the telepathy thing again. Even over the millennia, I still haven't really mastered that. I will try harder to let you keep your thoughts private. As I was saying, the denizens of the pit don't require your soul as a bargaining chip. It's normally assumed that anyone who deals with my ilk have already forfeited that. As for the negotiated fee, I saw you were going to offer me gold earlier, and I gladly accept your proposal. Given my station and the estimated time of completion, I would say 2000 gold pieces should suffice, payable of course in precious metals, gems or jewelry. My magical item clause should cover and limit any time overruns; also I would like my cow no smaller than 1000 pounds and no older than twenty four months."

Rasmus did recall making such an offer in his thoughts, but didn't think it would be taken seriously or even accepted. "Wait, let me be sure of what I get in return. You will free me from this tower?"

The pale man shrugged. "Such small minded thinking. I was going to offer what all mortals want….."

Rasmus was puzzled, he would have thought this creature was mocking him, but it didn't seem that type of sort. "And what do you think I….desire?"

"Power, fame, and love of course. Not necessarily in that order but easily accomplished given what I've read from your mind. If you want, you can also replace fame with wealth, but I don't think you require any treasure given your family background."

"Yes…I mean no," stammered Rasmus. "I just want to get out of here. Use your magic to break me free of this tower."

"Such a small goal, but as you wish," sighed the pale man. "So with the tedium of negotiations out of the way, we can sign the contract." With a flourish , the creature produced a scroll with the stated terms written with jet blank ink on its dry yellow parchment. It offered a small ebony letter opener to Rasmus, who knew that it would require his blood.

"Wait….this is too easy. You broke free from the circle, had me at your mercy. Why would you agree to serve me? You could easily take what you want and more from this room alone. Well, everything but the cow of course."

The pale man chuckled, revealing several sharpened teeth. "I see your master has neglected instructing you on the finer merits of customer service. Aye, it applies to wizards as well as fiends. As a case study, let's say Lord Lero was hired by a town to slay…uumm goblins, kobold, orcs or some such tribal creature. Easily enough done given his power. It might take him awhile to find their lair and then he has to go through the drudgery of fireballing them room by room, and afterwards he has to widen his search to make sure there were no survivors to properly earn his bounty. Or…he could simply fireball the townsolk's primary municipal building and simply loot their belongings. Both are readily accomplishable by your master, but one is certainly quicker and easier than the other. Knowing this, why would he choose the longer more mundane way? First is the value of networking. Who knows when your master might require the services of a farmer or a blacksmith, or in my case a wizard or sage that specializes in lore that eludes me, or even an ally against a mutual foe. Besides the importance of growing one's fame and cadre of allies, do not underestimate the value of return customers. No one is going to seek an audience with your master if he has a reputation of simply destroying and looting petitioners. It might seem trivial to you, but as an immortal being I can tell you, that a steady flow of trivial jobs adds up to a very tidy secondary income stream. Also, if Lord Lero has a reputation that he performs his services admirably he can not only charge more later, but other towns folk would soon be scrambling at his doorstep. Perhaps even a powerful patron like a king might seek his aid, and who knows where that will lead."

Rasmus considered mentioning that in the past, a few merchants or town council men sought the aid of his master, but made the mistake of attempting to talk to him as an equal. They ended up polymorphed into frogs, turned to stone….or worse. The creature probably already knew that, given its penchant for reading his mind, so Rasmus decided to remain quiet about the matter.

"So, are you satisfied with my motivation, " asked the pale man. "If so we can begin, as soon as you sign this contract."

Sensing this was all an elaborate trap, Rasmus hesitated, but then he did recall this creature's large albino biting insect form. While the threat wasn't made directly, he had a strong suspicion that if peaceful 'contact' or a deal wasn't reached, then other more violent forms of outsider 'contact' will be applied, presumably one that requires his head to be bitten off. Reluctantly he took the letter opener, pricked his thumb and roughly inscribed his personal rune onto the pale man's contract.

Rasmus expected darkness to wash over the room, lightning spewing from the roof, or the pale man reverting to his ravenous true form, but nothing of that sort happened. The pale man simply examined his mark, before rolling up the scroll so thin that it vanished.

"Excellent!" the pale man replied. "Now let us begin, but before that ….help me procure a robe or some other clothing if you please. I do have my modesty and I prefer not to work in the nude. "


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Rasmus to dress the Pale man. A laboratory smock, some drapes for a cloak, table sheets for a kilt and leather bindings for a belt. It wasn't the most fashionable ensemble, but the Pale man wore it well. With his stern look and chiseled features, he could have easily passed for some foppish Cheliaxian noble or even as a duelist from the capital of Egorian. Regardless of how the Paleman was attired, Rasmus was just glad not to have this naked fiend expose itself anymore to him.

"I'm glad too," commented the Paleman as he adjusted his drape/cloak. "Though I often walk around naked in my insect form, for some reason it just doesn't feel right when I do that in my humanoid form. Most women turn away red, while I detect a hint of jealousy from the males," he added with a smirk.

Rasmus didn't want to dwell upon that last statement as he searched the scroll rack for more hidden compartments. He hoped to find another Cacodaemon scroll to use as payment for the Pale man, but resigned himself to purchase a magic item himself if he couldn't. It would cut into his small fief's income, and would make his sister furious, but it didn't matter too much in the grand scheme of things, he would simply make his Halfling serfs work harder to compensate.

After being properly clothed, the Pale man turned his attention to the task at hand. He began by striking the wall a few times with his spear. Though the Pale man did not seemed remarkably strong in this form, Rasmus could feel the floor shake from his strikes and took a step back in case the roof or floor fell. After a few strikes the Paleman abandoned that approach and began to examine the walls.

"This tower is warded against teleportation it seems, and even plane travel," said the Pale man after lightly weaving his hands in the air. "It seems we have to leave here through mundane means"

"Eh? I knew this area was warded against teleportation but planes travel? If that's the case, how did I summon you?" asked Rasmus.

The Pale man considered his question for a moment. "Are you familiar with a Piscoloth? A large aquatic yugoloth from the grey wastes that often swim in the Styx. It has a carapace, claws, and a head that's a cross between a wasp and an octopus. While deadly, it has the unfortunate trait of that it's flesh is considered delicious. Boiled and dipped in butter, it's a dish that is in high demand from both greater devils and major demons. While fighting it in a straight up fight is not recommended due to its advantage in its natural terrain, clever hunters have devised an interesting trap to snare it. It basically relies on a narrow entrance to funnel the Piscoloth in, and a wide exit area with a small actual exit to confuse them and prevent them from escaping. "

"Err…so you mean this tower is like a lobster trap? You can check in but you can't check out."

The Pale man nodded. "Aye, but not lobster, a Piscoloth. There's a big difference and if you understand that than you have a basic understanding of it.

Rasmus decided not to press the matter and remained silent. The Pale man then turned his attention to the fog outside of the room . His dark eyes glowed red briefly before he shrugged. "It doesn't seem extraordinary. Just a plain 'guards and wards' enchantment. A slight emphasis on the confusion aspect, but no inherent negative energy laced about it, as your account suggests."

"I'm pretty sure it's there," assured Rasmus, touching his gaunt face and examining his thin sickly hands. Though he wasn't the most healthy specimen of Chelixan manhood, he did have a healthy aura about him given his appreciation of both the outdoors and fine cooked meals.

The Pale man studied the fog again and chanted some divination magics that Rasmus did not understand. After a few such verses he simply shrugged again. "I detect no such magics, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. Your master might have simply hidden the spell, or require some trigger to activate it. "

"Err…so now what?"

"We press on of course," smiled the Pale man as he pointed his spear towards the fog. "I lifted the location relative to this laboratory from your head. I'm certain I'm resistant enough to the fog's effects, and if you happen to be laid low by this enchantment, I will simply carry you out of the tower to fulfill my end of our bargain."

Rasmus could not argue with that logic. "Before we push forward, might we stop into the dormitories first. I do not have the gold I promised on my personage, but I can retrieve both my valuables and various magical items to settle our terms."

The Pale man seemed annoyed, but sighed as he nodded. "Very well, but I suggest for your next major summoning, you have your offerings in hand."

With that he grabbed Rasmus's hand firmly with his left hand and strode into the fog. Rasmus was not ready for this given his near fatal experience earlier in the fog. He expected the Pale man to dispel the fog or place some form of protection on him, instead he simply walked through it and dragged him with it.

Rasmus squirmed in the Pale man's grasp. He shouted as the chilling fog seized him and filled his lungs again, but he could not break the Pale man's grip. His captor might have even said something to him in return but all he could hear was muffled noises. Rasmus' strength gave out and he found himself falling. He wasn't sure how long he fell, but he dragged the Pale man with him. Did they have a misstep and fall down the foyer near the stairs? Or did some window open up and he stumbled through it by accident. Rasmus was unsure, as he spiralled to the ground for what seemed like an eternity. No, this wasn't right. He must have triggered a portal given the length of his plunge. Was he in the air elemental plane, or perhaps Pandemonium…or maybe…

Rasmus was hefted from the ground and into a non fog shrouded room.

"Dear lord, you are a baby," said the Pale man as he finally released his grip on the mage. "I mean, you didn't have to bawl like a child when you slipped and fell."

Red faced Rasmus picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He was about to proclaim his innocence of such charges when he noticed his surroundings. Weapon racks, armour stands, shield pegs, sparring dummies, bunk beds, prisoner cells. Many of the above items were scattered, broken, or fallen over, but there was no denying he was in the guard barracks or what was left of it.

Rasmus wasn't sure how they went from the lab to the barracks, given that they existed on different levels of the tower. Did the fog displace him in ways even the Pale man could not foresee, or perhaps the tower's inherent magic was the culprit. Besides the fact that several rooms or cluster of rooms were much larger than what the tower could appear to hold, Rasmus was sure that Master Leroung could shuffle the floors around if he wanted to as well. It would not have surprised him if the tower was on some automatic shuffling protocol given that its defenses were activated.

"Hmmm, this doesn't appear to be your residence," commented the Pale man with a frown.

"Aye, this is the barracks, near the bottom floor, its where my friend Captain Dwen…"

"Rasmus…." Inquired a thin tired voice from across the room. A beaten and bloodied old man rose up from behind an armour stand with blade in hand. "Rasmus…is that you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rasmus rushed to the old man's side before he fell. Captain Dwen was covered with cuts and bruises, with a particularly nasty slice to his left hip.

"It's alright Dwen. It's me, Rasmus. What happened?"

The old man stared at Rasmus and grew puzzled. "Lord? Why…."

Dwen winced as he began hacking blood. Rasmus eased the old guard down to the floor.

To his surprise the Pale man kneeled down and offered Dwen a sip of a wine skin. Rasmus assumed it was looted from the laboratory since the fiend arrived with nothing but his spear during his summons. No, that wasn't completely right, his master wasn't some base adventurer. His wine was stored in barrels or bottles. Dwen recalled a contract the Pale man pulled from thin air. Did it mean he had some extraspatial storage available to him. If that was so, was the wine skin some type of poison, or mind control potion, or perhaps…

"Relax, it's just wine," said the Pale man. "And it's not fiendish wine, or some extraplanar beverage. It's just some white tundraberry from my associate's vineyards outside Grom City. I'm not an expert on wine tasting but it does have a light mossy taste to it."

"Grom City," asked Rasmus. "I'm not familiar with that name."

"A city on the prime plane of Mystara, one of the old worlds. The capital of a kingdom of Plutocrats and war. It doesn't have the reputation of 'Great Cheliax', but it does have a Demon King," chuckled the Pale man.

"Thank you, whomever you are," gasped Dwen who seemed to regain some of his strength. Rasmus noted that the old guard was glaring suspiciously towards him and not the Pale man. Was that a product of the fog, did it befuddle the old man? Did Dwen see some vision where he did some great harm to him?

"What happened here?" asked Rasmus, hoping to put the man at ease.

Dwen remained tight lipped as he stared at Rasmus, but relaxed a bit when offered a second quaff by the Pale man.

"Sorry, my eyes are just going. You looked like the master in this light," sighed Dwen. "As for what happened, we were attacked, assaulted by the so called Glorious Reclamation. "

Rasmus shuddered at the name, a minor insurgency of knights from vassal states that found some old rusty blade that inspired them to overthrow the citadel of Dinyar. They were vicious and misguided but he did not think they would operate so far north.

Dwen then paused and gave another nervous glance towards Rasmus. "Master Lero made a stand at the entrance but was driven back. They then overwhelmed the guardians and my boys. The magical wards were set off, releasing that mind numbing fog and locking half the doors of the tower. I sent some of my men to see to the apprentices and tower staff, but I ….I hadn't figured on treachery."

"Eh? " asked Rasmus.

"One of the apprentices tried to gain control, or perhaps a slave revolt of some sort I'm assuming," said the Pale man nodding knowingly.

"Aye, the hairy rats turned on us. A couple of them tried to break into the armory to get some weapons. I'm guessing they wanted to escape during the confusion. Given our isolated location, they thought they needed some weapons to survive so they raided the barracks. They caught me with my breeches down, but I learned them," said Dwen as he thumbed towards one of the cells as he patted a bloodied whip at his side.

Though the tower had a small prison area, Rasmus never recalled it being used. As Dwen said, they were in an isolated spot so they didn't have to worry about petty thieves or wayward drunks. Also, given the reputation of the tower and Lord Lero, most folks left them alone. Rasmus couldn't even recall the prison being used as a disciplinary measure since their Halfling 'servants' were always so submissive. They tended the garden's outside, did the cleaning and the cooking, and were generally quite accepting of their lot in life …that was until now.

Rasmus peeked into the cells. Just two small barred rooms built into the walls. He didn't see any prisoners before when he entered the barracks, but Halflings were very small creatures and could have easily hid under the bunks or even behind a pillow. What he saw horrified him.

One of the cells was closed and empty, while the other was slightly ajar. There were two prisoners both chained and slumped against the wall of the open cell. Both were unconscious, beaten, and flayed. One was either unconscious or dead from his wounds, while the other was nursing a badly twisted foot as he stared with angry eyes at Rasmus.

Rasmus did not recognize either of them given their injuries, and probably wouldn't have anyways since he didn't bother learning their names in the past. The only Halfling he had any form of relationship with was the matronly Misa, but that was mainly because of her spectacular dishes, she had amazing culinary skills even amongst Halflings.

"Watch out for those little buggers. The one on the left carved my leg up pretty good with a jagged piece of metal when I caught them, but I paid them back in the end, " smiled Dwen.

Rasmus was horrified. Regardless if he knew them personally or not, Rasmus experienced the fog and knew how disorientating and fear inducing it was. While Dwen though he was simply doing his duty and defened their master's possessions, Rasmus guessed those two were just afraid like he was and wanted to flee the tower. Though Rasmus knew conventional means would not have been able to break free of the tower's enchantment, he knew he would have done the same if given the chance.

Rasmus entered the cell and approached the two prisoners.

"I said watch out, "warned Dwen. " They might be chained but they still have their teeth and claws. Who knows what diseases they gave me when one of them bit me earlier."

Rasmus rolled his eyes. Halflings were often demonized in Cheliax, often seen as small beasts of manual labour, rather than….well people, small people. It seemed natural and plain enough for Rasmus to differentiate, but he conceded that 'old' timers like Dwen, as loyal and good natured as he was normally, were quite entrenched in their prejudices. Ignoring the old guard's advice, Rasmus kneeled and examined the still Halfling and confirmed he was indeed dead. Given the amount of lashings and flaying he took, Rasmus concluded it was a long, painful, drawn out death. The other prisoner cringed as he approached, but seemed to have taken less 'punishment' from Dwen.

Rasmus drew back and pointed at the remaining Halfling. "Release him, he's of no more threat to us."

Dwen's jaw dropped. "Umm, excuse me my lord. They tried to rob the tower. They attacked me, the other little bugger stabbed my leg, and besides the fogs still up. That means that we're still under attack. You and your friend should stay here until the Hellknights arrive to set things in order."

The Pale man's eyes lit up at the mention of Hellknights. "Ohhh, I always wanted to meet a Hellknight., a soldier of both justice and tyranny. I find the dichotomy fascinating."

"Umm…my associate isn't from around here," explained Rasmus.

The mage spotted a set of large iron keys hanging on the far wall and proceeded to retrieve them. Still hampered by his leg injury Dwen wasn't able to intercept him, but did manage to shuffle to the cell before Rasmus could return.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I can't let you free this lil shit, " apologized Dwen as he blocked the cell's entrance while brandishing a slave whacking stick. Though it had an amusing name, it was simply a heavy cudgel. A simple but very effective weapon, especially against unarmoured slaves and apprentices.

Rasmus wasn't sure if he was going to engage his old friend in debate or perhaps defeat him with a simple sleep spell. Before he decided on his course of action, Dwen arched backwards in pain.

"Accckkh!" cried the old man as he fell to the ground. The Halfling somehow slipped his bounds (not surprisingly given their size) and had stabbed the old guard in the back with what looked like a small dinner knife. Hopping over the prone guard's body, the Halfling locked eyes with Rasmus.

Overwhelming fear, hate, and desperation was the impression Rasmus got from the prisoner's wild eyes. The mage took a step back, stumbled, and fell unceremoniously on his behind. Seizing his opportunity, the Halfling charged.

"Death to the masters!" shouted the Halfling in a fearsome but still squeaky voice.

Rasmus braced for the strike, but was surprised to see the prisoner running straight into the Pale man's spear shaft. Stunned, the Halfling fell back towards Dwen. The old guard with his last gasp of strength smashed the Halfling in the back of the head with his cudgel before collapsing from his wounds.

Rasmus scrambled to his feet and fell back from the carnage. The Halfling was still convulsing from Dwen's blow, while the old guard was now bleeding profusely from his fresh wound. The Pale man kneeled down and tore a strip from the drapes he wore. He dressed the wound quickly but was unable to staunch the bleeding. After they both fell still, the Pale man examined the pair and shook his head. They both expired, locked in mortal combat. Given their lack of divine magic, there was nothing either of them could do.

"Why?" asked Rasmus in dismay. "I wanted to help him, but he attacked Dwen and he wanted to kill me. Halfling's aren't like that. They sew clothes, grow crops, wash clothes….that's not like them."

The Paleman shrugged. "If you've only known slavery and bondage for your entire life you simply accept it. Once you taste freedom though, you'll never forget it. "

Rasmus shook his head as he caught his breath.

"Dwen had always been my friend, we shared many a drink and story together. I've never seen such a…such a vicious side to him. Was it the fog?"

"Just because he's a friend to you, doesn't mean he's a friend to others. He was a guard, a guard dog you might say and he was simply doing his duty. You don't blame a dog for biting, you blame his master."

Rasmus considered his words. There was some truth in it. He never questioned Halflings as serfs/slaves, and he assumed that they didn't question their position either. Their lot was a life full of service and toil. Given the opportunity he could see them attempting to escape. As for Dwen, though his actions repulsed Rasmus, the Pale man was right. He was only doing his duty. If there was someone to blame it would be Lord Leto Leroung. This was his tower, he was the one responsible to keep order. While he was one of Lord Lero's apprentices he hardly considered himself to blame for this carnage. The master should have had more guardians or a stronger fog, or ..or anything. It was his actions that had him drained by the fog, Dwen killed, and these two poor Halflings tortured. Rasmus swore he would never let this happen if he ever rose to his master's level of power.

"If you're done soliloquizing we should get going," yawned the Pale man. "We still have to get to your residence to retrieve my payment, before we find our way out of here."

Rasmus nodded and once took the fiend's hand as they entered the fog once again.


	7. Chapter 7

As Rasmus and the Pale man exited the fog, they found themselves in a long corridor. Pots, dishes, rows of sausages and seasonal vegetables were hung along the wall. It took Rasmus a few seconds to orientate himself since he had expected to appear in a room, but he soon recognized this was near the kitchen and the pantry. As an apprentice he was often served in his own residence, the library, or the laboratory, and seldom ventured on this level of the tower but even he recognized the domestic environment. It would have given him a comforting feeling, except that these chambers were now empty and deserted and that did not seem right.

He recalled this place bustling with Halfling servants, guardsmen, and even his favorite maids Vetta and Vandia, but now it was just empty. Rasmus recalled that he thought he had been trapped for weeks and months, and quickly checked the dust on one of the tables. He frowned when he found none, not because he wanted to think he had been trapped for a long period of time, but was disappointed in himself for his mental collapse in misjudging the duration. It had all been in his head after all.

This was the third time Rasmus had entered the fog. While he was still disorientated from the experience, he didn't feel the freezing choking feeling he had earlier, and more importantly he definitely did not feel his life being drained away. He was getting so accustomed to it, he almost felt that the earlier draining he felt might also have been all in his mind like the time distortion he just disproved. A touch to his gaunt face and even a glance at a rough mirror proved otherwise.

Damn, I'm starting to look like Master Lero, frowned Rasmus as he examined his gaunt features. While he wasn't the most handsome of men, his family was of rugged stock from the Menador mountains. Now he started to look like a thin old man, which was probably why Dwen had confused him with Lero earlier.

"I suppose your residence isn't near here is it?" asked the Pale man whose shrug showed that he already knew the answer.

"This is close, but we're not quite there. "

"Oh well, at least you're still safe. I can still fulfil my contract."

"Speaking of which, for a powerful fiend…"

"Gelugon, fiend is so generic of a term."

"For a powerful Gelugon, you didn't help out much back in the barracks. Dwen threatened to whack me with a club, and I'm sure that Halfling would have gutted me."

"Yet here you are unharmed. I think you underestimate the power of the shaft of my spear to that Halfling's face. As for the guard captain, I could sense he was all bluster. He would not harm you. I know the terms of my bargain, and it's to free you from this tower. I could if I wanted to, render you unconscious to cease your prattling, then stuff you in one of those nearby potato sacks, and find my own way out of here. I don't think either one of us wants that. I am a professional and have a reputation to think of. "

"Errr…point taken."

"Also, I've yet to secure payment for my services since the pickings at the laboratory were not satisfactory for one such as myself. I for one, would like some form of consideration to be given before I fulfil my portion of the contract. It's just good business to handle these transaction one self, rather than ….releasing Infernals that specialize in contract collection."

"Okay, I get it. I'll let you handle your own work," chuckled Rasmus. While the Pale man was certainly threatening, he detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice and thought it was a bit of whimsy on his part to act so dramatic, or at least he hoped it was an act.

As they conversed, the Pale man grabbed a plate and picked a wedge of cheese, some cured meats and a few tomatoes from the wall.

"Err, are you thinking of eating. I mean now?" asked Rasmus.

"Now would be a good as time as any, since this place appears secure. Or would you rather fight hungry when we meet more crazed denizens of this tower, or those Reclamation knights your friend mentioned. In addition, you are correct about your earlier hypothesis. You have been the victim of a drain attack, and recently too. It will recover in time, but nothing like a good meal to speed that process up."

Any arguments about the urgency of the situation were foiled when Rasmus' stomach growled. He didn't even pretend to protest as he selected some bread and wine to go with his meal.

Though he started eating first, to his surprise the Pale man joined him, eating a bit of bread and cheese along with some wine.

"I thought as an Infernal err Gelugon you dined on ….umm…souls."

"I do, though not as much as most people think. Besides, over the aeons I've grown accustomed to this particular body, but more importantly its mannerisms. While this body doesn't need to be sustained by mortal food either, I find it helps the guise and I've developed a fondness for certain tastes and textures."

"Ahh , that is why you have a wine skin. You enjoy the taste."

"Partially. To be honest I have very little taste buds, and it takes stronger stuff than wine to get me even slightly inebriated. However, my most frequent cohort Amirah enjoys the taste. So I often carry some around, to lighten the mood between us, especially when she gets into a killing rage."

"Well, killing rages are something that one should avoid."

"Aye, yes it is. Also, it's a good prop to use to put my victims at ease before I slay them," he said with that thin sarcastic smile again.

Rasmus laughed. "Well, when we get out of here. I'll have my sister give you a dozen bottles of my manor's finest. I'm sure they'll be to your …cohort's liking…. wait….something's wrong."

"Eh? Did you hear something? An attack?"

"No…I …I just can't seem to remember my sister's face. I…I can't even recall her name. It's on the tip of my tongue, I can see her visage, but I can't recall her name. What's happening? Is it the draining spell?"

The Pale man grabbed Rasmus, and studied his thin face, pulling up his eyelids and peering into his mouth. The mage struggled but was powerless against the fiend's infernal strength. Luckily, the Pale man released his grip before he broke something.

"I detect nothing unusual beyond that of a standard energy drain. I'm no cleric or healer, but if I recall, the only memories a negative energy attack drains is a portion of one's magical power. Unless of course this is some type of special attack developed by your master. If such is the case, I definitely have no idea how to treat it."

Rasmus ran through his other memories and found there were lots of holes in it. He could recall things such as where he grew up, how many serfs were employed in his land, the length of the winters of the last ten years, but he had trouble seeing faces, remembering conversations, basically of anything dating back a few years ago. They were like pages in a book, words and simple thoughts, but not something he truly experienced. It was truly frightening to the mage especially if this destruction of his memories continued.

"We need to find Misa," said Rasmus in a panic, fearing he would soon be a blank slate. "She's a healer, she'll know what to do."

"Sorry to intrude into your thoughts again, but she's a Halfling right? What makes you think she won't attempt to stab you like the guy in the barracks. People say tough times show who your friends are, I take that axiom one step further. A war shows who your friends are, and believe me while it doesn't seem like it currently, right now there's a war in this tower."

"Misa's kind and gentle. She's always been a mother to me while I've been here. She won't do that…..at least I don't think she would."

As Rasmus considered his next course of action, a roar and a crash echoed from near the pantry. The Pale man was the first to hop to his feet and marched with his spear in hand to investigate this threat. Rasmus wasn't sure if he should stay back or follow, but a few seconds alone in the room with his slowly vanishing thoughts was enough to convince him to follow the Gelugon.


	8. Chapter 8

The Pale man took point as they neared the pantry even as the sounds of battle intensified from beyond its door. Rasmus couldn't make out what was happening, but he could definitely hear what sounded like metal on stone as well as roars and shouts.

The Paleman waved Rasmus back, when Rasmus did not immediately complied, he simply pushed him back forcefully and slammed him against the wall. He then pointed down, which the mage implied to stay put.

The Pale man then pushed the pantry door slightly ajar and peeked inside to discover the source of the commotion. While Rasmus stayed back as instructed, the mage did lean to the side and caught a glimpse of what was causing the noise.

Two winged stone beasts , partially humanoid with numerous bestial features such as horns, claws, and a tail, were fighting a knight armed with a sword and shield. The beasts though savage looking, were smartly taking turns attacking by diverting the knight's attention with a swipe of the claw or a jab with the horn. If the knight reacted, the other rushed in an attempt to score a more telling blow. Rasmus watched the knight fooled once by such a maneuver, getting a swat by a claw to his armoured shoulder, but afterwards he stoically took their blows, attempting to parry and whatever the counter attack maneuver was called to slow down his attackers.

"Riposte," whispered the Pale man.

Rasmus nodded as the knight was being whittled down and forced into a corner. It took him awhile before he could identify the combatants. The stone creatures he had seen and studied before, but they had previously been mere decorative gargoyles that adorned the entrance of the tower as well as several of the larger arches found within. He always considered them delightfully ugly carvings, and was surprised to see they were much more than that. He initially thought Master Lero's ward spell had animated them, but he had seen animated objects before and these moved fluidly and were acting way too smart to be simple constructs.

The knight took a bit longer to recognize. At first he thought he was a Hellknight of some sort, since his armour was both dark and baroque in style. Was this one of the reinforcements to save the tower, but was accidentally set upon by the tower's defenses, or maybe these gargoyles were animated by the tower's attackers. Rasmus did not know. However, upon lengthier observation he noticed the sword with the sunburst hilt on the knight's breast plate, the symbol of Iomedea the goddess of valour, and he had a better idea of the situation. He was one of the Reclamation Crusaders and was also one of the attackers that caused this mess.

"Only in Cheliax can a Knight of Valour be considered one the bad guys eh?" chuckled the Pale man.

The Pale man could not have known of the turmoil, unrest, and anarchy that gripped Cheliax and forced the House of Thrune to make the dark pact with Baator. Foreigners saw the Infernals controlling Cheliax while in reality it was the **o** ther way around. Ironically that was the driving force of the Crusade. To depose of the devil worshippers and install a weak will government in its place. Those sanctimonious Reclamation knights would tear the country apart with their self-righteousness if they had their way.

"I understand the 'desperate times call for desperate measures' mantra, it's a common excuse for tyrants both before and most likely after Cheliax's time, but these 'desperate' times were nearly three generations ago. You guys seem quite happy to do the summon fiends to serve you thing and the 'enslave' those weaker than yourselves biz, with or without a threat. Maybe that's just the way your people think. Not that I disapprove, but just pointing it out."

Rasmus frowned, but could not deny that there was a small grain of truth in the Pale man's words. While it was true, he was a minor landowner studying to become a mage, he was effectively a part of the establishment and simply perpetuating House Thrune's rule. Despite this, he felt he was more than that, he was honourable, noble a man of principles, or at least that's what he aspired to be. He admitted he had flaws: cowardice, complicity, apathy, but didn't he strive to overcome them when he fought his way through the fog to his master's lab? That counted for something right? He would have reflected further but the situation in the Pantry room had just turned for the worse for the knight.

As the knight was being torn slowly apart due to the hit and run tactics of his attackers, Rasmus spotted a third gargoyle crawling above him on the roof. Given its stone like skin it would be hard to see normally, but with its two fellows keeping the knight's attention it was practically invisible. When the creature was above the knight, it waited for the man to commit himself to a counter attack, before dropping down in a flurry of teeth, claws, and horn.

"Look out!" shouted Rasmus.

The knight glanced up, raised his blade and channeled a holy light through it as he thrusted it upwards into the ambushing gargoyle. The creature shrieked an inhuman cry as the weapon pierced its jaw and then its skull, quickly hardening its skin before exploding into a pile of rocks.

One of the grounded gargoyles seized this opportunity and tackled the knight, knocking him to the ground and began savaging him with its claws. The other one turned to the door and glared at Rasmus, before releasing a shriek as it charged.

"Why did you do that?" sighed the Pale man as he blocked the gargoyles path with his spear in a ready to thrust position.

"I ..I don't know," replied Rasmus truthfully. "….I couldn't watch a man ripped apart like that, especially after you began goading my morals."

"Oh sure, blame the Gelugon for your good deed," chuckled the Pale man as he stabbed the charging gargoyle.

Though it was several hundred pounds in weight, the Pale man easily absorbed the brunt of the impact as he impaled the creature. That didn't stop the Gargoyle though as it pulled itself through the spear's shaft, swiping and snapping as it got closer.

The Pale man seemed unfazed at this display. He released his spear and simply grabbed the Gargoyle's horn with both hands before twisting and slamming it into the doorway frame. The Gargoyle's spent at an odd angle, but it continued to stir, rising slowly with fury in his eyes.

"Stay down," commanded the Pale man as he pointed his middle and index finger at the stone beast, before releasing a jet of frozen shards into its chest. The Gargoyle was pummeled into the ground, freezing momentarily into ice before shattering into a thousand mirror like pieces.

The fiend then walked over to the Gargoyle's corpse, placing his foot under his spear and kicking it up as he snagged it with his right hand in a single smooth motion. He then walked towards the remaining Gargoyle which was still focused on tearing the knight apart. He grabbed the beast by the tail with his left hand and forcefully threw it to the side.

The gargoyle fell against a rack, and in a comical fashion a dozen jars of preserves of various sizes fell and broke on its head. It roared as it flailed its limbs in an attempt to stand up, but the Pale man calmly jabbed it through its throat with his spear. For a second the Gargoyle looked surprise before it too crumbled into stone.

The Pale man then turned and glared at Rasmus. "Really? I stop observing your thoughts for a second and you go do something crazy. Next time, give me a warning before you play hero," he warned.

Rasmus breathed a sigh of relief, he expected a beating rather than a scolding for his rash act. He nodded in thanks to the Infernal.

"I'm going to pick through the preserves, Amirah likes a good jam," said the Pale man. "You go see to that woman you rescued."

"Woman?"

"You know, like you but with breasts, a womb for making children, and missing a penis," said the Paleman. "Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you didn't notice that?"

Rasmus wasn't sure if the Pale man was making another jest at his expense, but quickly saw to the wounded knight. At first he wondered how the Pale man could tell given that the knight was armoured head to toe in plate, even the chest plate seemed unremarkable save the symbol he saw earlier. If this was a woman he was expecting, ummm…a boob plate or metal breasts or something.

As Rasmus began to doubt the Pale man's statement, the knight stirred. She tried to roll to the side and rise but collapsed halfway, hitting her head hard against the stone. Her already damaged helmet rolled away, revealing a plain face with short white hair under a chain coif.

"Freedom for…Cheliax," she gasped before she fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

The Pale man lifted the knight and carried her to the table they ate at earlier, mainly because Rasmus was too weak. The mage claimed he was still sapped by the 'draining' attack he had suffered earlier at an unknown time and place, but he had doubts he could carry her at the best of times.

She probably weighted a hefty hundred sixty or hundred seventy pounds, plus fifty for the armour, another twenty for her gear, and stack another ten for her weapons atop of that. That was nearly two hundred and fifty pounds and there was no way Rasmus could budge that. Even though she was laid low by the Gargoyle attack, she still gripped her blade tightly. Rasmus wondered if that was some type of magic or simply dedication.

Regardless of her weight, the Pale man easily hefted her in his arms, and was surprisingly gentle with her, which of course was unexpected given their opposing moral views. After witnessing her 'smiting' the ambushing gargoyle, Rasmus was convinced she was a paladin, a holy warrior of Iomedae, while the Pale man was a Gelugon from Baator, an ice devil from the nine hells. Those two should be scrapping if it weren't for Rasmus' interference. He only assumed that the Pale man acquiesced to his wishes to aid her simply because he refused to continue until he did so.

"Ahem," coughed the Pale man. "Your demands amount to nothing unless it concerns your safety. Remember I still have the potato sack option. I merely wish to aid her since I'm fascinated by her background."

"Eh? Her background?"

The Pale man pointed to her armour. "Clearly she was a Hellknight, but has converted to this Iomedae sect you keep thinking about. To my limited knowledge, Hellknights are supposed to be incorruptible arbiters of law in the most brutal fashion, it would please me to see what would bend her 'iron will' make her stray from her ideals."

Rasmus shrugged. "Despite their fearsome appearance and reputation. A paladin of Iomedae isn't all that different from a Hellknight. Well, they are different in who they serve and the amount of mercy they show, but in regards to dedication, skill, courage, and honour they are practically the same."

"Oh, that's disappointing, "sighed the Pale man. "I was hoping for some grand tale of subversive temptation or maybe an epic story detailing her tragic fall. From what you've told me, it seems more like a lateral move than a moral collapse."

"I consider it a spiritual ascension," gasped the Paladin in a deep voice with a thick Ulfen accent. While gravely injured, she somehow not only recovered consciousness but struggled to sit up on the table, blade still in hand.

Rasmus immediately jumped back with a yelp, she was armed and clearly dangerous and though the Reclamation knights were after his master, being his apprentice made him a likely secondary target.

The Pale man on the other hand was not fazed by her revival, he simply bowed deeply before her, which was either suicidal given he was still within striking distance from her blade and was basically offering her his neck, or it just showed the Pale man's confidence. "I am glad to see the wounds you suffered were not fatal my lady. We would have offered more aid, but neither my companion nor I are skilled in the divine arts."

The paladin eyed the pair carefully as she placed her left hand over her chest, chanted a mantra, and a light pulse seemed to sweep over her. She did this twice more, and seemed greatly recovered from the beating she took. While she was still wounded, her open cuts had closed and she seemed renewed with vigor.

"I thank the pair of you for your assistance," she said cautiously. She then turned to Rasmus and stared straight at him. "It was you that warned me about the Gargoyle above me. I thought it was a woman at first, but I recognize your high pitched warning."

Rasmus turned red and wished he didn't make that cowardly yelp just now as the Pale man chuckled.

"I am Sylgja of Vyre a crusader of the Great Reclamation, whom am I addressing?"

"I'm Rasmus del Strada, from the Menador mountains," said Rasmus who instantly regretted being so direct. He should have used an alias or something like Ras or Shadow Joe, to make her think he was an adventurer of some sort. Now she would assume he was an enemy if she had done any research on Leto's tower before assaulting it.

"Reinhardt of Grom, exile of Stygia, recent residence Mystara. Tactician turned tax collector, though I'm currently in the escort business it seems."

Rasmus turned to the Pale man. "Your name is Reinhardt? Why didn't you say that earlier."

Reinhardt shrugged. "You never asked, and I kind of like the moniker the Pale man. It sounds almost biblical, though it's nowhere near as ominous as Shadow Joe."

The three then sat or stood uneasily. They knew she was a Reclamation knight and therefore was after Master Leroung and by association Rasmus. The way she was glaring at Rasmus, he guessed she knew he was one of the apprentices of the tower. Meanwhile Thrune knows why Reinhardt announced he was from Stygia, one of the more famous layers of the Great Pit, also given a paladin's ability to sense supernatural evil, she must have guessed he was some type of Infernal by now.

"So…are we going to fight or something," asked Reinhardt, breaking the long silence. "I assume you two are enemies although indirectly. I have no quarrel with you, and I would prefer a more peaceful resolution. If however, you want to test your strength, I will be happy to oblige in Rasmus' place."

"Why did you two not dispatch me, claps me in irons, or disarm me while I was unconscious," she asked. She then pointed at the holy symbol of Iomedae on her chest. "This should have made it clear I was your enemy."

"I'm a peaceful man at heart," replied Rasmus. "Whatever disagreement you have with my master I want no part of it. I am just a student who only wishes to escape this tower. I have no political affiliation or agenda." Which was not completely true, given the way he witnessed the Halfling servants were treated. He now saw the current castes in a very unfavorable light and grudgingly gave the Reclamation more credence to their views.

"Also we had no manacles, you wouldn't release the grip on your blade, and we didn't think you would get up," added Reinhardt to her earlier question.

Sylgja laughed. Although she was much bigger and intimidating than any woman he had ever met, Rasmus couldn't help but admire the features on her cut up but still handsome face; the large blue eyes, the high cheek bones, full lips, and even the gentle curve of her chin. He also noticed she resembled Vandia except she probably outweighed the maid by fifty pounds of muscle, her nose was a bit crooked, she had short white hair instead of long curly blonde hair, and her voice was at least two octaves lower.

"For saving my life, I will leave you two in peace, less you cross my path again and hinder my quest," said Sylgja finally. To prove her point, she sheathed her blade. "Iomedae bless your path," she added as she slowly stood up and slid off the table.

Rasmus considered her generous offer and nodded. Live and live was his motto. He had no desire to kill this strangely beautiful woman, nor did he wanted to be killed by her. Though they had the advantage in numbers and in health, he saw how she made her sword glow and dispatched that Gargoyle in one blow. It might have been an ability she could only use once but he didn't want to find out.

"Wait," interrupted Reinhardt. "Though I'll admit we are diametrically opposed to each other in our world views, our short term goals are not incongruous. Rasmus here, simply wants to escape the tower. I would like to be paid for my services, before assisting young Rasmus. You wish merely to slay Lord Leto Leroung. A true villain who most likely deserves whatever he has coming to him. I propose we aid each other in our endeavours, at least until the point our paths logically diverge. We could use your blade as we venture through the fog, who knows what other denizens or madmen will stand in our path, while you could use our strength while you are still recovering your own."

Sylgja started to protest, but lost her balance and stumbled. Rasmus quickly ran to her side and caught her before she fell flat on her face, though the effort almost sent the both of them tumbling to the ground . Though he hardly looked heroic in his struggles, at least he proved to himself he could support her dispelling his earlier doubts when she was unconscious. As he barely held her in his arms, she looked up at him and briefly studied his face. Rasmus blushed at the attention even as he hefted her up with all his might. "Careful there, you're still weak on your feet."

"I accept your offer," she said as she steadied herself. "It looks like I need your help more than you need mine though."

Reinhardt smiled. "You say that now, but wait till you see Rasmus in battle."


	10. Chapter 10

The trio entered the fog once again. This time instead of grasping each other's hands, Sylgja suggested they attach a rope to everyone. While neither Rasmus or Reinhardt carried one, luckily she had one in her pack. Combined with a curious aura that bolstered his morale when near the paladin, Rasmus found this fourth excursion through the fog the easiest yet to navigate.

Sure, there was still a lingering cold and the inherent confusion, but he was bolstered by his two allies as Reinhardt lead, followed by Sylgja, trailed by Rasmus. Still, while he knew the tower quite well, or at least he thought he did, its abilities to warp twist its very levels around was very disconcerting. Were they going to end up in the gardens, his residence, the master's residence, the treasure room, or maybe even the dungeons? Or was the fog going to deposit them back into the laboratory so they can begin their trip anew.

His question was answered though as they exited the fog and into the…

"….this is an impressive library," commented Reinhardt as he gazed upon the tens of thousands of books his master had accumulated.

Rasmus agreed. While his memory was slowly fading, the mage fondly recalled spending hundreds if not thousands of hours exploring its shelves. There were practical application books such as 'The ecology of the Manticore' written by the Muave wizard Moore, to bawdy romances such as ' How I dated seven sisters' by some fool named the Minster Elm, to even exotic map texts by a merchant named Volo. It was rumored that Master Leroung even had some ancient scroll dating back to the great Starfall cataclysm that buried the Runelords and the ancient Azlanti people, but Rasmus had never laid eyes on it. Not that he particularly wanted to, especially after he experienced first hand ancient magic with the use of that Cacodaemon spell.

"Ahh, you are learning slowly. Ancient magic doesn't necessarily equate to power, sometimes it's simply just weird, " commented Reinhardt vocally while using his mind reading tricks. Given his brief time with the Infernal, Rasmus still couldn't tell when or if he was using his telepathy and he found it very annoying.

"Eh, did I miss something? " asked Sylgja with her large inquisitive eyes.

"Oh its nothing, just talking to myself, " smiled the Infernal.

Rasmus ignored Reinhardt as he focused his attention on the paladin. While her big blue eyes were certainly captivating, he found himself mesmerized by her throaty Ulfen accent. It had a sultry quality about it that he found irresistibly enticing. He asked about it, and she explained her grandmother was a clansmen of the Linnorm kings who made her way to the Vyre Islands. There she settled down and married into a minor noble house much like his own in the Menador mountains.

She joined the Hellknights there and after her training, ventured throughout the kingdom to restore order and mete out the law. Rasmus assumed somewhere in her travels she was lured into the Reclamation's cause. Though why she and her brethren would assault such an isolated and strategically unimportant place as Leroung's tower was a mystery to him.

"We should rest a few hours to regain our strength after that journey through the fog. I find it disorientating,"said Reinhardt. "Maybe even catch some sleep and recover your spells."

Rasmus had only used a small compliment of his spells and did not require rest, while he doubted the Inhuman Reinhardt needed any rest at all. From what he recalled the creatures regenerated their wounds like a troll, and given their immunity to cold and oddly fire, that made them near immortal save against holy weapons. As for Sylgja, despite her earlier disorientation, she had quickly recover her strength and seemed more than capable of pressing forward.

As Rasmus was about to protest, the paladin fell into a chair with a deep sigh. "I concur. I must have been slogging through this tower in this armour for over a day now. I'm exhausted."

At the mention of the possibility of the Ulfen woman taking off her armour, Rasmus quickly changed his mind and even let out a faux yawn. "I too need some rest. I must…mediate for my spells. " Which was a lie, since he didn't have any of his spell books to meditate from.

"Don't get too comfortable yet," said Reinhardt as he gave a wink to Rasmus. "There might be more guardians. Stay on guard as I scout the area."

With that, the Infernal left the paladin and the mage in the room.

Rasmus wasn't sure if this was all an Infernal ploy for Reinhardt to secretly loot Leroung's library, or was the fiend simply being a loyal cohort and giving him an opportunity to be alone with Sylgja. Though Reinhardt probably scanned his thoughts and had an idea he fancied the paladin, it seemed highly inappropriate to pursue such a relationship while still trapped in the tower. Despite Reinhardt's 'good' intentions, Rasmus would have none of that silliness. He wasn't some teenage boy easily distracted by the first good looking woman he come across. He would concentrate at the task at hand, which was returning to his residence, retrieve his gold, then exit the tower. In all likelihood that would be the last he would see of Sylgja since she was still set on killing his master. The thought of wasting his time to getting to know this woman better was foolish since they would soon go their separate ways.

"Rasmus, can you help me take off this breast plate please," asked Sylgja as she struggled with her straps. "It's pretty tight, and I'm just too tired to fiddle with the knots."

Rasmus rushed to her side, almost tripping on a stack of books in his haste.

"Careful," chuckled Sylgja."Reinhardt hasn't scouted this area yet. We don't want to alert anyone of our presence here."

Rasmus nodded as he began undoing her knots. "Isn't it dangerous taking off your armour, in well, this could be considered a dungeon."

Sylgja shrugged as she held her breath to give the knots some slack. "I'll still have my leather surcoat and mail, but honestly I need the rest. Ever since I arrived here with my band, I've been fighting non-stop till I met you two. "

"Your band….are they dead?"

"I don't know to be honest. I was separated from them during a fight with a giant stone man, but I doubt they would perish so easily."

Giant stone man? A golem or a large earth elemental. Rasmus hadn't seen either , but he was leaning towards a golem, especially after the encounter with the Gargoyles. For all he knew the creature could have been hidden in the walls of the tower for all this time.

"In all likelihood I consider the possibility they might have left without me, given the difficulty of the tower's wards, but Kasmir seemed really we insistent we pushed on."

"Kasmir Rosala? The antiquarian?" asked Rasmus, recalling the name of one of his master's close associates. The man had visited the tower many times though he had little direct contact with him. What was more troubling was the fact that he had difficulty remembering his sister's face, but for some reason dark haired Kasmir's thin chiseled face, long dark hair, and cruel hook nose blazed in his memory.

Sylgja hesitated but then relented and nodded. "Aye, one and the same. He convinced Lady Marshal Alexeara Cansellarion that this tower was conducting dark experiments and it needed to be stopped. Lady Cansellarion was not wholly convinced but sent a small band to aid him. I didn't believe this plain looking tower could harbour such magics at first, but from what I've seen, it appears I've badly misjudged this place. "

Sylgja released her breath as Rasmus undid the last strap and gave the mage a warm smile. Rasmus smiled back as he got a good look at her without the hard armoured shell. Even with her leathers on he could tell she was tall of height, broad of shoulder, thin of waist, and high of breast.

"Okay, stop your gawking its embarrassing. Tell me a bit about yourself," she said with a snarky grin as she slumped into a high library chair. "Tell me why a nice mage like you is studying under a tyrant like Leto Leroung."

Rasmus rolled his shoulder and shrugged. "For one thing, my memory is fading, so there's not much to tell. I have a sister, but I can't even recall her face and name. It's the fog, or some other magic here. I don't know."

"Can you recall anything?"

"I like books. I enjoy learning. I value my friends."

"Misa the cook , is like my mother here. I hope she's safe since I didn't see her in the kitchens. Old Captain Dwen, who sadly passed away saving me from my own naivety it seems. The maids Vetta and Vandia, they've always been kind to me here. I think you would like Vandia. She kind of looks like you, but a smaller version.."

Sylgja snorted at the comment. "Most women are."

"..while Vetta is, well she's Thrune tainted, she has horns and a tail…but she has a good heart. Please don't judge her harshly if you meet her."

"A tiefling. The curse of the thrice damned legacy of Queen Abrogail. I don't hate the poor creatures, I pity them and fear that is the fate of all Cheliax if the Crusade fails."

Rasmus sighed. She was correct. Despite everyone's justifications of House Thrune's contracts with the pit, there was no denying the pain and the horror when women throughout the land give birth to those deformed tieflings. Most are horribly misshapen or simply look like monsters, they are mostly driven out and live in poverty on the fringes of society, while in rare cases those whose 'gifts' that are less monstrous looking could find work in menial jobs ... such as being a maid to an eccentric wizard.

"and Reinhardt?"

"He's just a creature I summoned, but yeah I guess he can be considered a friend. He's weird for a fiend though, not what I expect."

"You, well you're his master or contractor or something, he won't hurt you unless you violate the pact you forged. For myself I'm just a paladin, his natural foe besides tanarii. He could have killed me many times, and he could probably kill me now if he wanted to. I've dealt with all manner of fiends before, and not all of them are the attack first variety. The truly dangerous ones are the ones that are the talkers. Really smooth, get you off guard before they strike or betray you, or worse yet corrupt you. However, for some reason I don't get the feeling from Reinhardt. Sure, according to my holy sight, he's one the most evil things I've ever encountered but I don't get that fake friend feeling from him that I get from most greater fiends. I don't know if that means he's truly different, or he's simply toying with me and just that much more dangerous. Either way, I'm keeping a blessed dagger at my side just in case. "

Rasmus considered her statement. He couldn't deny her observations. Given what he's seen of his nature, he very well might be toying with the both of them. Though it was hard to believe, he could imagine Reinhardt leading him out of the tower, and then pouncing on him and dragging his soul to hell since his contract was effectively completed. Still, there was something he trusted in the Pale man, and for now he would keep that trust.

As Rasmus turned back to the lovely Sylgja, he saw that she was transfixed on something above. A monster? Some type of rune?

He glanced up and saw she was looking at a portrait of Master Leroung. He was a large man, who was considered more husky than strong. Rasmus thought he looked quite regal in his embroidered robes.

"Rasmus….is that you?" asked Sylgja as she traded quick glances with the portrait and the mage.


	11. Chapter 11

Rasmus stared at the picture, he could see a slight resemblance but not really. For one thing, he had darker eyes than the portrait, and even before he was drained by the fog his face was thinner than Leroung's. Also it was still a picture, and didn't capture the little things, like Leroung's voice was more gravelly, and his master's hands would often shake. To Rasmus, there was very little resemblance at all.

Sylgja on the other hand, took a step back from Rasmus as if he had mummy rot or some other such disease that paladins were not immune to. "Are you the true master of this tower?" she asked with her hand hovering on her hilt. "Have you been playing me for a fool?"

Rasmus rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. Look, it's just a passing resemblance okay. There's no need for you to work yourself up over it. I mean, you resemble my maid Vandia but you don't see me squawking in fear."

Sylgja glared at him with a withering stare.

"Err… squawking maybe too strong of a word. I meant to say suspicious. Yeah, that's it. I meant to say you and my maid could pratically be sisters, but you don't see me treat you suspiciously. "

"Why are your features so similar to his? Are you his son? A nephew? A brother?"

Rasmus shook his head vigorously but then paused. "No, err I mean maybe. Actually I don't know. I just know I'm not some crazy wizard mastermind. I've already told you that my memory has been very spotty after the fog drained my life. I suppose there is a possibility we are related, which would explain our similar features, but honestly I couldn't tell you. To be honest though, he doesn't feel like a relative. It's hard to explain, but I don't get the same feeling from him as I do, let's say my sister."

"You said you don't recall your sister."

Rasmus shrugged."I can't recall her name , her appearance, or her mannerisms, but I do recall her. I remember her tenderness, her love. I feel like we have a bond."

"That makes no sense! You're talking nonsense."

Rasmus considered his own statement and reluctantly bobbed his head in agreement. "Look, I'm sure the picture looks like me simply because of the angle. Let's take it down and you can do a side by side comparison."

Sylgja agreed and moved her hand away from the hilt of her sword. She then moved the largest chair underneath the portrait in an attempt to reach it. Rasmus was slightly taller than her, but even he couldn't reach it from the vantage of the chair.

"I bet Reinhardt could reach it with his spear, " commented Rasmus as he puzzled over how to get the portrait down. Could they throw books at it to dislodge it, or maybe he could shoot it with a spell.

"Oh please, we don't need him to get a mere picture off the wall. I'll stand on the chair, you sit on my shoulders, and then try to strike it down with my scabbard. "

Rasmus was dubious of the whole idea. What if the chair breaks, what if she loses her balance, what if the portrait was nailed to the wall? Still, the idea of sitting Sylgja's shoulders appealed to him, though he would rather have it the other way around.

With a heft, and then a hop on the chair, Sylgja manoeuvered Rasmus beneath the portrait. She was more agile then he gave her credit for. The mage then attempted to poke and prod the picture down with the paladin's scabbard.

"Stop wiggling up there, just give that picture a good whack!" gasped Sylgja as she struggled with her balance.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I can barely reach the thing and…." Rasmus stretched to poke the portrait but as soon as he made contact with the frame, the entire library began to shake and glow with a bright light.

That was it for Sylgja. Given the weight on her shoulders, the disorientating light, and the precarious way she was balanced on the chair, it was not surprising that she quivered before pitching forward off the chair. Though not as graceful as she could have been, the paladin managed to roll through the fall and onto her feet, avoiding serious damage. Rasmus on the other hand, landed face first with a thud, hurting his jaw, a few ribs, and both his knees. All he could do was moan and curl up in a fetal position even as five glowing coat of arms appeared floating in the middle of the room, facing outwards.

Rasmus ignored the pain as he stared at the floating ornate shields. Three were greater houses and he easily recognized them, Leroung (obviously) the house of learning, Arrionne the slavers house, and Henderthane the house of smiths. The other two were minor houses. One was Thule a house of soldiers, and the other was had some badger creature above a green field with flowers on its coat of arms. Rasmus was unsure what these strange shields meant, but suddenly had a good idea when blades materialized next to the shields , before they plunged down on him.

Sylgja shielded him in a flash. Despite her earlier mistrust, she was stalwart and brave in defense of the mage. The paladin easily batted away a blade from the Arrionne shield, even as she parried the swords from Thule and Leroung. The shield from Henderthane however managed to flank her and slammed itself into her side. With her armour she might been able to shrug off that blow, but wearing only leather and chain she felt the full brunt of the attack and pitched wildly to the side. As Sylgja attempted to recover from the blow, the nameless minor house's blade darted in for a killing strike to her back.

Though Rasmus was far from a battlemage, he was hardly defenseless. Several random beams of colour erupted from his fingers and sprayed into the nameless blade. While the mage wasn't sure if his attack would work on floating shields and swords, it seemed to do the trick as the blade veered widely away from the paladin as it missed its chance at a mortal blow.

Sylgja recovered from the attack as she turned to face the Henderthane shield. She kicked it to the side before hopping back as the Thule and Leroung blades slashed the position she had just been. The Arrione blade took this opportunity to dart towards her, but the paladin simply side stepped the strike as the floating sword embedded and trap itself into a thick embroidered silver book.

" 'The Rise and Fall of Taldor' ! That's a classic you barbarian! " shouted Rasmus. Though the sword and shield probably had no intention of harming any books, and Sylgja was mostly responsible for the vandalism, that was lost on Rasmus as he unleashed a volley of magical bolts at the trapped sword and shield. Two bolts hit the blade and it seemed to have no effect, while the other bolts struck the shield which made it jump and twist in a facsimile of pain.

Sylgja saw the effectiveness of Rasmus' attack and quickly did an overhead strike on the Thule shield. It cracked the shield, causing it and its blade to abruptly fall to the ground. Then as she recovered from her blow, she managed to clip the trapped Arrione shield, sending it catapulting over the library shelves into another aisle.

The three remaining shields and swords fell back under this onslaught, but quickly regrouped and attacked in a wedge with Leroung in the vanguard. Sylgja braced for the attack, but it quickly veered away from the paladin and all three drove straight towards Rasmus.

Sylgja managed to lash out and strike down the nameless shield in the back, cracking its middle and almost bisecting it as it spun away inert to the ground. Rasmus blasted the Leroung blade with another spray of colour causing it to swing wildly mere inches above his head. The Henderthane shield however, managed to complete its attack, and settled for a quick thrust into the mage's gut.

Rasmus' eyes bulged out from the deep stomach wound. He wanted to scream, but all he could do was grab his stomach as he fell back. He watched in slow motion as the Leroung blade exchanged blows with Sylgja even as the Henderthane sword prepared to dive down and finish him.

Not like this. I have to get out of here, rescue Misa, Vetta, Vandia, …..Sylgja. He recalled having similar thoughts before while being the prisoner of the fog, but this time he meant it. He wasn't thinking about himself this time, he had people to save, and he was powerless to do so.

As the Henderthane sword plummeted down at his head, it was struck to the side by a torrent of ice. The blade tumbled blade over hilt several times to the side, but it quickly recovered as it regained its floating equilibrium. Sylgja recovered quicker though as she sundered the last shield with a mighty strike from her blade.

"I leave you two for like five minutes, and you start a scrap in the library," sighed Reinhardt as he inspected the carnage.

Sylgja however was at Rasmus' side, placing her rough but oddly gentle hands on his stomach wound.

"Hang in there," she assured as she channeled her holy energy into the wound. Though the wound closed, Rasmus' insides still hurt like hell."You did well there thank you for covering my flank."

Rasmus smiled. "Not bad for an evil wizard mastermind eh?" he said with a wink before he passed out from the pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Though his wound was healed, Rasmus found himself extremely short of breath. He tried to rise from the ground, but the effort was too much for him.

"Just a second, " wheezed the mage. "I ..I just need a little more rest."

Rasmus expected an extended hand from Sylgja to help him up, but instead she ignored him as she stared up again at the portrait of Master Leroung.

"Oh, not this again," he grumbled."Look, I told you, any passing resemblance I have with my Master is totally coincidental. If anything, it's the artist's fault. I mean…."

Rasmus paused as he noticed Reinhardt was staring at the picture too. "You two do look a lot alike, "commented the Infernal.

"Rasmus look!" pointed Sylgja at the portrait once again. The mage sighed and glanced up, ready to defend himself from her accusations again, but was stunned at what he saw.

The portrait was still intact, but it was different now. The man in the portrait had a thinner face, and a tired look about his features. More tellingly was that the picture's once light blue eyes, have grown sullen and dark….much like his own.

"You see it too. I'm not going mad," said Sylgja.

"What's happening?" he gasped stunned at the transforming portrait. "It wasn't like that a few minutes ago."

Reinhardt stared at Rasmus, then forcefully grabbed his head and examined his face."You look different as well. You appeared to have been drained again."

Sylgja grabbed Rasmus' chin, and used her other hand to purse his lips, before she nodded grimly as well. "Something is terribly wrong here. His features are more gaunt, more…more hollow."

Rasmus shook both of their grasping hands away. "It's the picture I bet, its some type of trap or a curse, or a cursed trap. It's clearly magical, but let me see if I can identify the type so I can reverse it."

Rasmus chanted a simple detect magic spell, and was almost instantly blinded by the intensity of his vision. The portrait was not only magical, but burned white hot with power. He also noticed an old jaundiced aura about it, similar to the one he detected on the Cacodaemon scroll. He then concentrated further to filter out the school of magic involved, but was abruptly halted by a spear shaft to the gut.

"Owww! " gasped Rasmus clutching his stomach. "Why did you do that? You broke my concentration."

Reinhardt shook his head and pointed at the portrait again. Rasmus found it hard to look since his vision had gone slightly blurry, but gasped when he realized what had happened. The picture had changed again. While still retaining the basic look of Lord Leto Leroung, the picture looked a lot more like Rasmus now. Though before he could claim it was just artistic license or a fluke that they bore a general resemblance, it was clearly a picture of himself now with a few of his lord's features to make it more creepy.

"The picture, it changed when you cast that detect spell,"said Sylgja in disbelief. "I bet that's what made it change earlier as well, when you cast those colour bursts at those floating sword and shields it triggered yours and the portraits transformation."

"Colour spray? That's a bit lowkey for someone that can command Ancient spells from the first age of magic, " chuckled Reinhardt in amusement. "Not my choice of spell, but it appeared to have work."

"That's not the point. It seems the more magic he casts, the more it drains him," explained Sylgja who then turned to a stunned Rasmus. "Look, you were complaining about being drained before, but neither Reinhardt or myself experienced it. We even used magic as well, but suffered no ill effects. It's only you that it's been draining."

"Eh? Why me. Why is the portrait attacking me? What have I done, I mean I live here, while you two are strangers. Also, what in Cheliax is that thing?"

Sylgja shook her head. "I do not know, but for now you should refrain from your magic until we discover its purpose."

Rasmus was at a loss for words. Refrain from magic? He was a mage, that was his life blood, his essence. The whole point of him being here instead of the manor on the mountains of Menador. How could he refrain from magic. "Maybe we could destroy the portrait, break the curse."

Reinhardt nodded and quickly jabbed his spear into the picture. Sylgja tried to stop him but was too late as the Arrione shield and sword reappeared. Reinhardt however quickly dispatched it with child like ease with a forceful jab with his spear, shaming both Sylgja and Rasmus. Though his blow didn't puncture the picture, it was enough to dislodge it from its perch up above and fell with a crunch to the ground, breaking its frame but somehow leaving the portrait intact.

"That wasn't that hard, was it?" smiled Reinhardt.

"There were more swords and shields when we fought it. If anything we weakened it up for you, " explained Rasmus, trying to salvage his pride. "Oh never mind. Can you destroy it?"

Reinhardt attempted to jab the canvas through with his spear, and when that failed tried several jets of ice, and even an attempt to physically rip it apart with his hands. After that he passed the canvas to Sylgja who attempted to burn it, cut it, and even channel holy energy through it. All attempts failed.

"This portrait is apparently more powerful than it seems. We should take it with us until we find a method to break the curse," suggested Reinhardt.

"We might need an archmage or a high priest," gasped Rasmus who finally with Sylgja's help, struggled to his feet despite the draining and his recent stomach wound. "I'm afraid I don't know any on a first name basis."

Sylgja forced herself to smile at that jest, but Rasmus could see she was clearly disheartened. A part of him thought that if this continues it was a terrible way to die, another part of him thought what a shame to meet such a beautiful and caring person at such an untimely moment of his life.

"I know one archmage personally, though she's a Grand Evoker not an Alteration specialist or even a Master Enchanter. She's fairly good at her craft though, so maybe she could blast the curse away. As for high priests, well I do know one, but I'm not sure of his whereabouts at the moment. Off on some grand quest I suppose. When I'm not responding to Planar Callings or Cacodaemon spells I do work for an Artificer of some skill though, he may not be able to break the portrait's curse but he might be able to divinate the portrait itself and give us an understanding of its workings," offered Reinhardt.

"That won't do me much good. You can't consult with your allies until you leave this tower, and when you leave this tower your service to me is over," gasped Rasmus.

Reinhardt nodded and smiled. "Consider it a professional courtesy then. You can't have a repeat customer if they end up dead."

Rasmus chuckled but stopped himself as it hurt his ribs. Between the stomach wound and the draining curse, his wounds were really taking its toll.

Reinhardt rolled the portrait up and stowed it in whatever extradimensional space he was using earlier.

"I know we agreed to rest, but we should press on," suggested Sylgja. Reinhardt agreed.

Rasmus didn't but he was too weak to oppose them. He had been fairly independent and pulled his own weight for most of his life, or at least he thought he did since he was unsure of his memories, and did not want to be a burden. Now he felt like a cripple as Sylgja supported him as they roped themselves up and made their way through the fog once again.

The fog was nothing now to Rasmus. It seemed odd. Before it greatly limited his visibility , but he could clearly see outwards of up to five feet now. A benefit to his draining curse perhaps? With his newfound vision he guided the group the best he could and soon they passed through the corridor and out of the fog.

The trio exited into a large circular room with several adjacent foyers and rooms attached to it. There were many books on shelves, though not as grand as those in the library. A table with numerous plants growing on it, arranged in height from shortest to tallest. Even a desk with an assortment of scroll tubes scattered around it accompanied by a patched up by plush chair. All throughout the room were strewn parchments, objects of odd but symmetrical shapes, and precarious piles of books stacked in odd patterns.

"Where are we now? " asked Sylgja warily. "What is this dump?"

"It's my residence of course," smiled Rasmus weakly as he plopped himself onto his comfy desk chair.


	13. Chapter 13

Sylgja chided. "This is your room. It's kind of a mess. I thought you said you had maids."

Rasmus shrugged."I do have maids, though I'm not sure what became of them when the wards were set off. As for this being a mess. I think not my dear. Though it looks like a fireball went off in here, everything is where I want it to be, everything is where I need it to be. It is order out of chaos. I've instructed Vetta and Vandia to leave everything be, less it interferes with my research. "

Reinhardt rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, research. Say where do these other doors lead?"

Rasmus pointed to the far door first and identified them in a clockwise fashion. "That is my personal room, there is my equipment component room, that one there leads to the other students rooms. I'm the head apprentice so I get my own domicile, the others share a barrack and a research area similar to this one but smaller, and the maids live there."

"Other students, where are they?" asked Reinhardt.

"I don't know. Some of these doors I could not open when the wards were activated. They might still be in there, or they might have wandered off into the fog," Rasmus said sadly. "I hope they are alright."

"Magic lock door eh?" said Reinhardt as he studied the sealed portal. The Infernal said a few magical phrases, before jabbing the door deeply with his spear. The door held at first, but ice started to form where the spear struck it. When the ice covered the door completely, Reinhardt simply twisted his spear in a quick fashion, shattering the portal into wooden flinders.

"Anyone there?" shouted the Infernal. "I'm with Rasmus, I won't hurt you."

No one responded.

"I'm going to scout out the other student's rooms. You two secure my payment and stay out of trouble okay? Let's try not to get attacked by any more guardians."

Sylgja started to protest but Rasmus shook his head and pointed to his room with his chin. "Let Reinhardt be, I want to show you my room."

Sylgja raised an eyebrow and smirked."Are you sure this is an appropriate time for that."

Rasmus looked confused for a second before turning red and chuckled. "I don't mean like that, though maybe we can rent a room at an inn after we escape this place."

The paladin smiled and shook her head. "You sure are a presumptuous little mage aren't you."

Rasmus ignored her comment and pushed open the door to his room. A small magical light flickered on as the door opened, revealing a large well-made bed, a cloak stand with a few fine garments hanging from it, and a vanity with several strange objects on it.

"Well, I'm glad your maids have at least done their work on this room," said Sylgja as she examined the room.

"They do a good job, though I must admit I enjoy their other favours," admitted Rasmus.

"Favours?" asked Sylgja as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh not like that. I mean they treat me better than the other apprentices. Vetta not only cleans my clothes but presses them. She also makes my favorite sandwiches and soups and have them ready for me in my small lab outside, saving me the trouble of going to the dining hall. Vandia, well…she gets books for me from the main library, and sometimes she reads to me."

"Vetta is the tiefling and Vandia is the pretty one right?"

Rasmus sighed."Tiefling is such a harsh word. So much connotation attached. I prefer planes touched. Vetta does have some monstrous traits about her, but she really is sweet. And well…Vandia looks like you if you want to know. Except with a straight nose, about fifty pounds lighter, a lighter voice, and long curly blonde hair."

"But other than that, we're practically twins," said Sylgja sarcastically as she subconsiously touched her own crooked nose, sucked in her gut, and brushed her short white hair.

"It's hard to believe, but yes. You two do look like twins. She's just a smaller, fresher, more domestic version of yourself," smiled Rasmus.

Sylgja's glare turned cold as she turned away from Rasmus. "Well, I'll guess I'll go guard the door. You can retrieve Reinhardt's payment or you can daydream about your maids or whatever."

Rasmus laughed. "Oh don't tell me you're jealous. I mean, those two are my servants, it's not like we do anything unbecoming," lied the mage. Even with his failing memory, he did recall sneaking a few kisses from Vandia on the rare occasion. He had a stronger rapport with Vetta, but Vandia was the one that his always heart yearned for, at least that was the case until recently.

"What am I to be jealous of? We just met. If those gargoyles hadn't ambush me, I probably would have killed you when I first saw you."

Rasmus motioned her to his vanity. "Look, I didn't bring you to my room to brag about my maids. I wanted to give you this." The mage then pointed to his collection of objects and rarities he kept. One of them was a large smooth stone with a runic symbol carved on it.

"I know that you're an Ulfen or at least from Ulfen stock, but I also know that Cheliax and the kingdoms of the Linnorm kings don't exactly get along. I'm guessing you only know about your mother's heritage through her tales which is a shame since their society is much more noble and spiritual than most people think. I've collected various oddities, mostly bought from travelling merchants, throughout my life, and I want you to have this particular rune stone to remind you of your people."

"My people are the homesteaders of Vyre."

"Yes, yes, well the Ulfen are also your people. Take it, just take it please. It's a rune of strength, and believe it or not it does have magical properties. I would use it myself, but as a mage, I have little use for it. Use it in good health."

Sylgja regarded the rock suspiciously and made no move to take it into her possession as Rasmus offered it to her.

Rasmus frowned and then dug further into his vanity for a lock box. He shook it and the sound of clinking coins could be heard from inside. "This was to be my emergency money if I got in trouble, now it's my Cacodaemon payment. Which I guess is sort of the same. This means I'm going to leave the tower soon, which means I'll go my way and you'll be going yours. Which is a shame since I found you very agreeable company, and wished we met in other circumstances. Please take this rune stone. Even if you don't use it, at the very least you can remember me by it. You know the clumsy mage that triggered his own master's curse."

Sylgja nodded and took the stone from his hand.

With her attention diverted, a heavy chain lashed out from the doorway. Sylgja barely reacted in time and twisted her body, having the chain strike her shoulder instead of the back of the head. Regardless, the blow rocked her to the side, and in a flash a winged creature pushed her forward from the doorway.

Despite the surprise attack, Sylgja managed to square herself against the attacker. The paladin blocked the next chain strike with her shield, but before she could counter attack, the winged creature lashed out with its fangs at her neck. Sylgja was ready though, and flashed her forearm into the monster's face, staggering it before following through with a heavy elbow to its chin.

The attacker fell back though and suffered a blade through one of its wings. It shrieked in pain, but simply spun in a circle at the pressing paladin. Sylgja had her shield at the ready, blocking a low chain strike, but the creature's tail caught her square in the face, stunning her and sending her slamming into the wall.

The creature seized its opportunity and pounced forwards at her staggered foe, but was struck twice by twin jets of flame. It instinctively wrapped its wings about itself, shielding itself from Rasmus' flames. Though some fiends, like Infernals from the pit like Reinhardt, were immune to fire, this creature was at best only resistant. It screeched in pain and collapsed into a flaming heap. It was wounded, but hardly dead.

Rasmus had expected Sylgja to have recovered from the unexpected tail lashing by now, but she was still stunned by the blow to the head. The winged beast though was in better shape, it was more angry than hurt. It slowly rose from the ground, turning its attention to Rasmus with pure hatred in its eyes.

"Vetta?"

"Rasmus?"


	14. Chapter 14

Rasmus could barely recognize Vetta. Her normally small black horns had grown triple in size, large black bat wings sprouted from her shoulders, her eyes had glowing thin pupils like that of a cat's, her short stubby tail weaved and bobbed like a serpents, and even fangs marred her normally demure smile. Instead of a prim and proper maid, hunched on the ground in front of him was something more bestial and savage. She did have her maid outfit, though it was in tatters and showed way too much of her thighs and cleavage.

Vetta's voice however was the same. Even this savage demonic creature wielding a ten foot spiked chain still had a soft almost nervous nature about her.

"Rasmus? Why are you here?" she asked confused and dropping from her combat stance. "This is terrible. You..you look so thin! Are you injured?"

Rasmus waved to himself, though he almost fell faint from the effort. Sylgja's theory of the draining curse was correct, every time he used magic, a part of him was drained to who knows what effect. "It's still me, but barely."

Despite almost killing Sylgja a few moments ago, the fiendish maid ran up to Rasmus and hugged him, her face was next to his and he expected her to kiss him, but she stopped at the last moment and turned away. "You have to get out of here. There's no time." Though Rasmus had always found Vetta pleasant to talk to, and even attractive in an exotic way, this was the first time she showed such concern and affection for him. He thought about pushing her back, and accusing her of her demonic appearance or even why she attacked them, but he was still too weak, and he kind of liked her embrace, especially the feel of her breasts on his body.

"Get your claws off him," hissed Sylgja as she forced herself up and advanced towards the pair.

"It's good, I know her, it's alright," assured Rasmus to no avail.

The paladin looked ready to charge into the fray once again, but Vetta stepped infront of Rasmus. The mage expected a second round of the brawl between them but the maid simply gave the paladin a deep and humble bow."Forgive me, but I thought you were part of the invaders of this castle. Please pardon my aggression."

Sylgja raised her blade, and Rasmus half expected to chop Vetta's head off. Instead the paladin lowered her weapon and mumbled a prayer to herself. Rasmus couldn't hear what she was saying but he caught something about 'Iomedae's forgiveness and restraint' and something else about how she actually was an invader of the castle.

Rasmus however wasn't about to let Vetta off the hook so easily. Boob hug or no, he had questions. "Wait a minute. You seem to know what's going on here Vetta. Out with it!"

Vetta stooped her head down. Her horns and teeth retracted, while her wings folded in the slender curve on her back. Her tail remained the same, but she easily looped it around her waist to make it seem shorter than it was. Even her eyes shimmered and changed from those that resembled a cat to sheepish more docile brown ones.

"I could've taken her, but you lead me to believe there was a simple tiefling here," grumbled Sylgja as she witnessed the transformation. "She's clearly a Half fiend, or Cambion of some sort."

"A Cambywhat? " asked Rasmus. Though he was well versed in magics, lower planar identification and geography was not his strong point.

"A Half fiend is as the name implies. One of the parents is a mortal the other is a fiend or fiendish influence," replied Sylgja.

"I thought that was a tiefling, and what do you mean by fiendish influence."

"In some cases that unholy union creates a tiefling, but that's normally reserved for those with one quarter, one eigth, or even less fiendish bloodlines. Most equal pairings create a half fiend. As for influence, you don't have to have sex with a fiend to produce fiendish children. Sometimes proximity to evil magic, an evil artifact, or an evil site is enough," explained Sylgja. "Which unfortunately happens in a place like Chelias more often than not."

"So what's a Cambyon?"

"A specific type of half fiend, normally associated with the offspring of major demons," said Vetta." Rest assured , I am not one of those, you can say I'm an Al…."

"Enough, of the biology lesson," interrupted Sylgja with blade raised once again. "Explain what you know."

Vetta bit her lip nervously; she glanced at Rasmus who nodded for her to continue." I do not know much, but I do know that Rasmus here has been under an enchantment…"

"A curse is more like it, we know this…" said Sylgja.

"Lord Leroung has tasked Vandia and myself to care for Rasmus. You can say we were more his guards than his guardians. We made sure he studied hard, trained his mind, and remained healthy. It sounds noble enough, but I always suspected something nefarious in his command. "

"You think," said Rasmus poking at his sunken cheeks.

"When the Holy Reclamation attacked the tower and the wards were unleashed, I saw my chance to aid Rasmus in his escape. I had hoped he would find his way out of the tower and away from Leroung's magic, but sadly the magic binding him here appears to be too strong."

Rasmus chuckled, but stopped when it hurt his chest. "Actually I returned for my money," he said as he tossed his money box in his hands. "I have a payment to settle and I needed this."

"So, if you were tasked by Leroung to see to Rasmus' needs and to take care of him, why did you aid him in escaping?" accused Sylgja.

"Technically, I escaped by myself," corrected Rasmus but was quickly silenced by an icy glare by the paladin.

"I clouded his mind, confused him, and then mentally suggested he escape the tower; if not for his own sake than for that of his 'friends' in the tower. As for my motives, I admit it. I grew to admire his caring heart, I do care for him and I've grown fond of him. I saw the effects of the magic on him, how it weakened and drained him, and it broke even my fiendish heart. I do not wish to see him suffer whatever fate Leroung intends for him. "

Rasmus considered her statement. She had always saw her like a sister, but clearly she was more than that. She obviously cared for him more than he did for her. In fact, he admitted to himself that he would rather prefer this show of affection from the beautiful Vandia than from poor fiend touched Vetta, which made him feel shame when he thought about it. He was a terrible human being for dismissing people's affections so easily.

"Why did you return? Why did you risk your life when you could have escaped?" pleaded Vetta who was near tears from her confession.

"Well, I returned because I couldn't escape the fog. Or at least not at the time. I used my opportunity to break into Leroung's laboratory and retrieved a Cacodaemon scroll which I then…"

"Cacodaemon? " gasped a surprised Vetta. "No, no. Don't use ancient magic like that , only ill fortune could come of it."

Sylgja nodded in agreement, which was the first time she showed any empathy for the fiend touched maid.

"No,no. It actually worked out really well. You see , I summoned a power Gelugon I called the Pale man, and he promised to aid me in …"

As Rasmus was about to explain to Vetta, the room shook as a storm of ice pummelled the main entry room. Sending the maid, the paladin, and the mage scurrying for cover.


	15. Chapter 15

Rasmus covered his face as he was pummeled by the torrent of sleet and snow. He was almost knocked off his feet, but a heavy gauntlet managed to grab his arm, yanking him till he smashed into Sylgja's side. The paladin stood her ground against the tempest but even she was slowly losing ground. The mage spotted Vetta out of the corner of his eye. She too was being battered by the ice storm and would have been swept up in it except her tail was wrapped up on a heavy piece of furniture.

Then as suddenly as it began, the storm stopped.

"Such paltry parlour tricks,"yawned a familiar voice. "I expected so much better from someone of your vaunted reputation."

Sylgja used the break from the storm to scurry for cover behind the door, dragging Rasmus painfully behind like a rag doll. The mage however managed to sneak a peak around the paladin into the remains of his laboratory and was puzzled at what he saw.

On the far side of the room next to the corridor to the other student's dormitories stood Reinhardt, the Pale man, or whatever he was called. He was naked except for his makeshift kilt as ice crystals seemed to orbit his body in a protective pattern. His brow was furrowed as he spoke some arcane words and launched a jet of ice from his hands towards the fog filled entrance.

The ice however dissipated with a wave of the hand of what appeared to be an…. elf? She was a comely creature with long flame red hair. She wore a veil, and adorned herself with flowing crimson cloths and silks which both hid and accentuated her beauty. With her large expressive eyes, high cheek bones, and flawless pale skin, her beauty was blindingly inhuman.

"I said, I tire of your paltry tricks," said the elf with the same familiar voice.

Rasmus stood stunned. Vandia? The elf spoke with Vandia's voice. It was an unmistakable blend of a cool babbling brook, a warm spring breeze, and a sweet summer dew. How could this be? Was she always an elf using magic to appear human or was she cursed into this form.

"Ahh, I see my ward has returned," smiled the elf as her white eyes flashed and locked onto the mages. Thoughts of forbidden delights and vulgar tortures shackled his mind. Despite her overwhelming beauty, Rasmus was frozen in terror from her gaze.

"He is not yours he is mine," said Reinhardt seemingly unaffected by Vandia's gaze."Leave at this moment, and I will spare you a lesson in pain you will never forget."

Vandia threw her head back and laughed. "Oh…the mighty Reyzenhart the conqueror of Phlegethos, exiled General of Stygia, the Gelugon that has defeated Vilehorn the firelord, Naome the corrupter, Amon wolfheaded, Oberon the fallen, and countless others, I should be terrified when threatened by one such as he," she said with her hand at her forehead and her eyes fluttering. Her emotion then turned dark and menacing,"Oh please. I would fear Cocytus of the Great Tomb before I fear a second tier Ice Devil such as you. Your reputation is all you have, and when I kill you, your reputation will be my reputation."

With that she began to chant and a hundred swords descended upon Reinhardt. The Pale man held his grown though and simply shouted a single arcane rune which sent the swords fading away harmlessly.

The elven woman grinned from ear to ear. "Oooohh….Gelugons can't do that. At least not normal ones, perhaps you are more interesting than you appear."

Reinhardt appeared unmoved by her acknowledgement. "One last warning, leave now or suffer the consequences. You will find that my reputation is not undeserved."

Vandia licked her lips in a profane manner with a long tongue. It was base, vulgar, but it somehow fascinated the still frozen Rasmus. At least until Sylgja jolted him back to his senses with a heavy armoured elbow to the gut.

"Come now, oh great Reyzenhart. My earlier provocations were merely…a test. I'm sure we can come to some form of agreement amicable to an exiled General of Baator be it treasure, souls, magic, or perhaps even myself," offered Vandia as she slowly slid her long shapely leg out of her silks.

"Threating my ward is one thing, mocking me is another, " said Reinhardt. "But taking that particular visage is simply unforgiveable."

Vandia giggled. "Oh…does this provoke a reaction from you, perhaps …"

Before she could continue Reinhardt threw his spear like a bolt of lightning. If flashed across the room , slamming into the elf, and impaled her against the wall.

Still frozen, Rasmus felt relieved but that was short lived as Vandia roared like a wild beast.

The elf tore itself out of the wall with the spear still through her and charged Reinhardt like a great cat. The Pale man calmly stood his ground. He drew two daggers out of thin air and calmly sidestepped the elf's charge, and slashed twice into her back before dancing out of her reach. The elf spun around and somersaulted high in the air, surprising Reinhardt as she landed directly next to him. The Pale man attempted to shuffle backwards….and that was when things got really weird.

Rasmus wasn't sure what to expect. Perhaps Vandia would sprout wings or a tail like Vetta and catch Reinhardt by surprise. Or maybe she would grow more bestial like a werewolf or one of them feral vampires and simply knock the Pale man over with her fury. What he didn't expect was Vandia's back to suddenly boil and rupture, erupting into four molted blood covered tentacles, each ending with claws or teeth like an oversized lamprey.

Reinhardt didn't seem to expect this either. The Pale man impaled one tentacle with a dagger and severed it with the other, before both of his arms were caught by two of the tentacles, while his head was fully entwined by the last.

"Gaaaaagggghhh!" shouted the Pale man as the tentacle began to crush his head and even managed to burst open one of his eyes.

"Oooh, the screams of the defeated," panted Vandia as she drew close to the helpless Reinhardt. "I wonder how long I could prolong your suffering, before I can't stand it anymore and simply devour you."

Rasmus wanted to act. Magic curse or not, he could not let the fiend win. True, it was technically a fiend vs fiend battle, but Reinhardt was an alright guy, and Vandia…whatever she was it both repulsed and attracted him. Despite his conviction to help, he could not do a thing, literally. He was paralyzed with fear from this profane creature. Even Vetta, a half fiend seemed overpowered by Vandia's presence. The maid simply fell to the ground sobbing in both fear and shame as waves of overpowering darkness emanated from the profane creature.

Sylgja however…..was made of sterner stuff. The paladin charged the elf creature, channeling her holy energy into her blade. With a mighty smite she severed one of the tentacles holding Reinhardt's hand, before bashing the elf face first with her shield.

The attack however didn't seem to faze Vandia at all. She simply craned her head in an impossible angle and lunged at the Paladin with her mouth, stretching it in a manner that was physically impossible to do. Vandia's fangs grew overly large and for a second it appeared she would snap Sylgja's head off, but she turned her attention away from Reinhardt, which proved to be a costly mistake.

With his free hand the Pale man grabbed the tentacle entwining his head and tore it off. Before Rasmus' eyes, Reinhardt then grew eight times his size, sprouting heavy plates of chitin, terrible claws, and mandibles that dwarfed Vandia's.

Instead of attempting a head snap though, Reinhardt slammed his fist into the spear still impaling Vandia. The elf screeched as she flew across the room, even as Sylgja was roughly thrown to the side, but was yanked mid-flight as her remaining tentacle was still attached to the Gelugon's fist. The spear however flew through the elf's body but curved in the air and returned to Reinhardt's hand with a hum.

Before Vandia could fall to the ground, Reinhardt whipped her like a chain smashing her into a wall. Vandia attempted another storm of swords towards the giant stark white insect but it simply kliked and klaked and dispelled them once again.

"Look let's talk about this, if you prefer another form I'll take one," pleaded Vandia as she transformed into her more familiar form. A young maiden thin of waist, long of leg, high of breast, with a heart shaped face, piercing blue eyes and long curly blonde hair.

Every pleasant memory Rasmus had of Vandia was shattered. Those long talks, the thoughtful hugs, even the stolen kisses repulsed him as he saw her in her true form.

Sylgja stared at Vandia and took a step back when she realized she wasn't looking at a mirror. "Uggh, I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or unclean."

Vandia paused and looked at Sylgja before looking at Rasmus and then back to Sylgja again. "It appears I'm you darling, except I'm the more attractive version."

Sylgja took a step towards Vandia raising her blade but before she could strike her down Reinhardt stabbed Vandia through with his spear pinning her once again. The giant insect then gave a victory screech before its mandibles closed in to snip her head off.

"Stop! " cried Vetta. "Stop or I'll kill him."

Rasmus was still frozen but could feel a large clawed hand pricking at his throat.

"Vetta, what are you doing?" asked Sylgja as she took a step back, lowering her blade.

Reinhardt kliked and klaked angrily but in the end he yanked the spear out of Vandia and transformed back into his naked tiefling form. His normally grim visage looked especially dour given he was without an eye.

"Thank you Vetta," gasped Vandia. Despite her grevious wounds she scrambled on all fours and fled into the fog filled corridor.

With Vandia gone, Vetta fell to the ground and sobbed. Rasmus too was affected by her departure and suddenly pitched forward as his limbs were unfrozen.

"I'm going to find some clothes, secure her with this," said Reinhardt as he threw Sylgja some rope that he gathered from thin air. The paladin caught it easily and cautiously began to tie up the maid, careful of her fangs and claws.

Vetta was submissive though as she meekly let the Sylgja bind her.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rasmus softly. "You might have horns and wings, but you're different, you're not a monster like her."

Vetta could not look Rasmus in the eye. "I couldn't let the Ice Devil kill her. She's all I have. I could not let them kill my mother."


	16. Chapter 16

"That's your mother? I thought you were sisters!" exclaimed Rasmus before he fell into a coughing fit.

Vetta remained silent as she looked downwards.

"So all this time, you two…you two were using me as your plaything? Some Succubus' pet?" Rasmus' mind was filled with horror. Though far from the mightiest fiends from the Abyss the elusive Succubus was one of the most famous. Shapeshifting temptresses that made fools willingly give up their souls for a sample of forbidden delights. Was that it? Was he like some vampire's blood pet, a deluded sod kept on a leash of his broken will, just to be feasted on at their cruel master's leisure. Was that the true explanation of his draining? Was it not a curse after all?

No, that wasn't it. There was a curse, he confirmed it at the library, but that still didn't make it right. He had been surrounded by ..by…lust demons and he didn't know it. What terrible things did they do to him when he wasn't aware. He could only recall the occasional kiss by Vandia, but that didn't mean that was the extent of their depravities. He could have been used like some kind of stud when he was sleeping by Vandia or Vetta or maybe both at once! He shuddered at the extent of their debauchery, imagining himself helpless against these two succubus ( or was that succubi, Rasmus wasn't sure) while he was asleep, placed in various compromising positions, abused at the whims of his captors.

"Hey snap out of it," said Sylgja snapping her fingers in front of his face. Rasmus turned red at the memory of his own thoughts. The paladin then faced the bound Vetta. "I want you to explain this situation to me again. Rasmus, Leroung, you, your…mother. Tell me how you all relate to each other. This time no lies, just the straight truth."

Vetta said not a word.

"Look, you might think you're tough, they all do, and you might even hold your tongue for a while, " said Sylgja as she slowly took off her glove. The paladin then searched through her pack and retrieved a pair of knuckle dusters. One was silver the other looked like iron. She examined the pair of them, glanced at Vetta before nodding and slipping on the iron one. "Look, I don't want to do this, but I use to be a Hellknight."

The whole room grew deathly silent at the mention of that feared caste of warriors.

"That was a different life, a long time ago, but it did teach me a few things. For one, we didn't just work with fiends we caught and …punished the wayward ones. Everyone thinks that demons are immune to pain well let's just say they weren't trying hard enough. From hungry Larvae that feast on some farmer's harvest, to Mezzoloths that prey on merchants and didn't think anyone would notice, even to oh too smart Contract devils that skimmed off the top and were caught. They all screamed and begged that they would change their ways when we 'confronted' them."

The paladin then walked towards Vetta and raised her fist to strike her. Vetta winced, but Sylgja simply patted her head.

"I didn't take delight in my work, which is why I left the order, but no one could say I was bad at it. I even earned a few medals and service ribbons for my endeavours. Torture however was not my forte, but I did reserve a special kind of zeal while pursuing Succubus. "

Sylgja remained silent and let the threat linger.

"My partner and I were on the trail of a particularly deadly Succubus. I won't get into the details, but let's say my partner was slain and I was captured. For a week, she did terrible, unspeakable things to me, before I was rescued. The Succubus escaped however, but let's say I've held a grudge against her kind since then."

To accent her point she bent her neck slightly revealing a light jagged scar near her ear.

In his mind's eyes Rasmus imagined the proud Sylgja at the mercy of some half naked Succubus. He saw the demon do all sort of unspeaking things to the paladin. Clawing, biting, kissing, licking…

"Oh check out my new ensemble ," said Reinhardt as he returned with a student's robe and a short cloak. He also sported an eyepatch which looked like a converted doiley. "I'm not normally a robe guy, but this beats the hobo clansman look."

"Umm, sorry about your eye."

Reinhardt shrugged. "It will regenerate, besides it's not the worst blow I've ever taken. I was once stabbed in the back and had my tracheal cluster removed."

"Trachael what?"

"It's basically my heart."

"Do you mind," said Sylgja. "I'm in the middle of an interrogation here."

Reinhardt rolled his eyes. " Look, I'm a telepath. Admittedly not a great one, but I do skim surface thoughts, even when I'm in the other room. I'll make this easy for everyone from what I've gathered. Let's start this off by saying there are no Succubus in this tower, or at least not that I've encountered. Vetta here is an Alu fiend, one of the lesser half fiends. Not quite a Cambion but more than a tiefling. Her 'mother' is also not a Succubus, though close. I mean, c'mon guys, she had tentacles. Succubus don't have tentacles unless you're in the lands of the Emerald Throne. She's a Lilitu, one of the highest orders of corruption demons from the Abyss. Something I didn't expect in this tower full of rebel Halflings, animated shields and gargoyles. She's practically one step below a Balor in terms of power roughly equal to a Marilith though her powers are not focused on melee."

Alu fiend, Lilytwo, Maryalisp, Balor? The first two he never heard of. The mage recalled something that a Maryalisp had the head of a human and the body of a snake, or it could be the other way around, and a Balor is some type of fire spirit created when dwarves dig too deep and too greedily. Rasmus was not following Reinhardt, but nodded his head knowingly in an attempt to appear knowledgeable.

"I would also like to add that Sylgja here was never the pleasure pet to any Succubus, she got that scar from trying to cut her hair while drunk."

"Hey, get out of my head," pouted the Paladin. "I was just trying to scare her by playing bad constable. "

"I didn't get a read on that Vandia creature, but I'm assuming her and Vetta were placed here to keep Rasmus put. Probably charmed him in thinking he was the favored apprentice. When the wards were triggered, he got lost in the fog and escaped their grasp."

Rasmus winced. He was charmed? While he had little knowledge of demons he did have a fair knowledge of the schools of magic. If he was actually charm, he would have considered his captors his best friends, which was probably why he had such favorable opinions of the two sisters, err mother and daughter. The mage frowned as he recalled the tender feelings he had recently for Vetta. They had all been lies, forced into being by magic.

"It's not like that," said Vetta in a small voice.

"Oh? Then what's it really like then," demanded Sylgja, back into her bad constable routine."Explain to us mere mortals, err two out of three of us are mortals, but don't make me explain. You get my point."

"It's true that we were assigned to keep Rasmus safe. For what purpose I do not know. My mother wanted to devour him but was forbidden to, so she did the next best thing, at least for her tastes. She placed him under a charm and delighted in playing the innocent while she flirted and teased him as much as she can. When the tower was invaded, my mother went to investigate, and that's when I saw the 'curse' as you call it take hold. I'm not sure if it was planned or the invaders forced Leroung's hand but Rasmus was being drained before my eyes and I couldn't stand for it. Though my magic is not as strong as Vandia's, I placed suggestions in his mind to escape. To flee the tower and run away from whatever magic was taking his life."

"Why would you help me?" asked Rasmus. He felt ashamed at the harsh judgements he laid on everything Vetta said could have been a lie, somehow it felt truthful.

"You may be proud and foolish, but you are also kind and innocent in a way. I value our talks together and I consider you a friend. To befriend a fiend, there is beauty in that. I would rather preserve that friendship rather than to corrupt and despoil it like my mother."

Reinhardt grunted. Rasmus wasn't sure if he approved her statement, or if he was confirming her narrative.

Sylgja's hard expression softened as she listened to the explanation. "Why didn't you escape together?"

"I couldn't leave my mother…."

Rasmus considered her statement and wasn't sure what to think. In his rapidly fading memories he though Vetta a friend and Vandia a possible love interest. Now that it has come to light they were both fiends playing him as a dupe, he was even more confused. With the illusion of his happy apprenticeship shattered could he trust either again? Certainly not Vandia, but Vetta? He saw in her eyes there was no malice towards him, not like Vandia. When her eyes locked onto his in battle she regarded him as something small and easily controlled. Though he believed her, could he be safe around her. She did have her claws ready to rip his throat out. Could she have done it? Did it matter? She cost them Reinhardt's and Sylgja's chance to slay the Lilitu.

"So what now," asked Reinhardt.

"We can take her prisoner, or give her a quick death," said Sylgja. "We can't leave her here. She'll get free in no time and attack us again. I have sympathy for her tale, but let's face the facts. She attacked me earlier and she threatened to kill Rasmus just now. We barely held our own against the top maid earlier, I certainly don't want to fight both of them together."

Vetta made no protest as she awaited her fate. Rasmus wasn't sure if he could be so calm in her situation. Facing death, he would fight and scream, he wouldn't just do nothing. He had so much to live for; his sister, his fiefdom, and if he survived his aspiring career as a wizard. Still given her appearance and the fact she was only a half demon, she was probably an outsider to both mortals and fiends. She could have escaped this tower or attempted to, but stayed with the only person that truly cared for her, her crazy sadistic mother. Under those circumstances, Rasmus though he too might await his death calmly.

"We could let her go," said Rasmus.

"Eh?" asked Sylgja. "Did this draining get to your short term memory now? She just tried to kill you."

"She only threatened because of her mother. I'm sure she wouldn't have done it," said Rasmus who hid the fact he actually wasn't sure. "Besides we can release her on the caveat that she make no contact with her mother and never return. "

"You can do that?" asked Sylgja surprised.

"No, but I can," said Reinhardt as he produced a parchment and then began scribbling down a rough contract. "Blah blah, the undersigned proclaims blah blah to remain a specified distance of fifty miles blah blah blah if she finds herself within such boundaries blah blah blah to immediately vacate the area blah blah blah less the following penalties shall occur blah blah blah these penalties shall be meted according to the severity of the infraction blah blah blah conscription to the Black Legion, loss of magic use according to the length of the infraction, the granting of a favour to one who holds blah blah blah no remuneration shall be accorded blah blah blah Witnessed by Gelugon Reyzenhart Paladin Sylgja Mage Rasmus. Signed by…X"

"Read this, tell me if there are sections you disagree with or need clarifying. Know this contract will be enforced by Infernal Justice, the Primal Pact, specifically the Black Legion. I'm not sure if you heard of them, but they make the Hellknights look like the Harpers of the Realm. You do not want to mess with these people, my people."

"I understand," replied Vetta in a tired voice.

Reinhardt offered her his quill which was appeared to be made from the feather of some great reddish bird. Rasmus expected her to be untied first but she simply grasped it with her tail and signed where the X was. Satisfied, the Pale man sliced her ropes with his spear.

Vetta flexed her arms, legs, and wings before she fled into the fog. Before she did however she glanced back at Rasmus, and said "I'm sorry."

"Well, I truly hope we see the last of those two," said Sylgja.

Rasmus agreed or at least partly.

"Have you secured my payment," asked Reinhardt. Rasmus nodded and threw him the small locked box. Reinhardt easily caught it, shook it and seemed to count the clanging from within. Satisfied he waved towards the fog. "Well, our enemy is most likely alerted, but we're halfway through now. It is best we move on."

As the trio left Sylgja paused. "Wait, I have one more question. Well two questions actually."

"Go on," said Reinhardt.

"First, why did Vandia take the shape of the fiery haired elf with the glowing eyes. Is that her natural form?"

Reinhardt rolled his one good eye." Baator no. A Lilitu is similar to a Succubus in that it can take the shape of her target's desires or memories. It makes getting close to their targets easier when they see someone they love or desire. Also they hope their foes would hesitate when striking them. Kytons, chain devils, have similar powers I might add. In some ways a Lilitu's telepathy is stronger than mine, though channeled only in certain aspects. As for that elf, her name is Amirah. She is actually a Bralanni Azzata, a frost spirit from Arborea. She took her from my memory."

"Ooohh….a lover?" said Sylgja excitedly. "A forbidden romance between an Ice Devil from the great pit and a fairy princess from Arborea. You must tell me more!"

Reinhardt sighed and pointed to his back,"There's not much to tell. Remember when I said I was once stabbed in the back and had my Tracheal cluster removed, well that's the culprit," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Okay…well my second question is why in the Abyss did her second form look so much like me. Well a younger, blonder, smaller version of me…."

"With a straighter nose and a fairer voice.." added Reinhardt.

"Yeah, explain that."

Reinhardt simply pointed to the mage who suddenly grew red.

"Let's press on," replied Rasmus as he evaded her question. He threw his companions their guiding rope and quickly marched into the fog.


	17. Chapter 17

Rasmus ventured through the fog and was amazed at the difference. While before he was engulfed in a choking freezing mist, now it seemed more like a light haze that tingled his ears. Though it was still hard to see, the mage could make out the corridors, hallways, and even more surprising the stairs down. This was a far cry from the bumbling mess he made of things the first time he was 'suggested' into the fog.

Rasmus stopped and thought about that. Vetta's suggestion spell. It seemed like such a violation when she revealed it. Besides beneficial enchantments, placing glamours on your friends and allies is generally considered bad form, and generally signalled an end to the friendship. Even if you forget the months, or perhaps years of deceit, could he forgive this magical attack? The fiendish maid admitted that she placed an enchantment on him to override her mother's spell, but it still felt wrong whatever her reason. Still, that last look in her eyes and that apology felt real to Rasmus, but did he really truly forgive her?

"Hey, is something wrong?" shouted Sylgja from the back of the short rope that connected the trio. "Why aren't we moving?"

"You don't have to shout! I'm right here," grumbled Rasmus.

"What? You've developed gout? Maybe I can cure it!" shouted Sylgja.

"I've found a flight of stairs, so be careful with your footing! " shouted Rasmus as he was caught up with Sylgja's yelling. While she was roughly five feet away, it seemed logical that if she couldn't hear him he probably needed to shout for her to understand.

Though Reinhardt appeared to be affected by the mist more than Rasmus, the Infernal was definitely less hampered than Sylgja. He simply shook his head while squinting with his one good eye at the noisy conversation he was sandwiched between.

"I wished the Lilitu tore out my ears," grumbled the Pale man.

"I can't make out what you two are saying!" shouted the Paladin.

"I said flight of stairs. Watch your feet!"

"There's a wight? With hair? And its attacking with its teeth?"

As Rasmus walked down the stairs, his warning was not heeded. He wasn't sure if it was Reinhardt or Sylgja, but having everyone tightly hang on to the rope seemed like a bad idea now. One of them fell, and it was enough to unbalance the other as the rope yanked them, and soon both piled into him in the back, and the trio was sent tumbling down the stairs.

Falling down the stairs was dangerous and often deadly at the best of times, but falling when half your life was already drained almost wiped out Rasmus. It took him a few seconds to recover from smashing into the hard stone floor and a few more when he came to his senses.

They had fallen into the upper trophy room, the place where Leroung had the great monsters he and his ancestors had slain. Everything from the deadly Bulettes that plagued the Halfling shires, soul stealing Perytons a nightmare elk/eagle crossbreed, a village of twig blights ridiculously posed doing everyday chores, to even a relatively 'small' twenty foot long dragon turtle. If he recalled, which was not a guaranteed thing considering his memory loss, that meant they were on the second floor of the tower and were almost free.

Rasmus had little time to celebrate though as a large foot descended on him. He didn't have time to identify it as one of the exhibits suddenly becoming animated or another guardian as he quickly rolled to the side and scrambled out of the way.

A large humanoid with the head of a bull towered over the winded mage. It had thick mat of heavy black fur on its head and lower body, and massive rippling muscles. It snorted angrily at Rasmus before it lowered its head, stamped its feet a few times and charged.

Rasmus cringed bracing for the blow, but a bolt of dark iron intercepted the monster. Sylgja slammed her shield into the right side of the monster's head, snapping a horn with a very audible crack noise. The cow monster lost its footing, veering off course as it slid face first into the ground.

The great beast slowly got up, shaking its head as it reoriented itself, but Sylgja simply jammed her shield into the back of its neck sending the monster into a frenzy of angry moos.

"Get up! "shouted Sylgja as she rapidly began kicking the monster's side. "It won't stay down for long and he has friends!"

Rasmus scrambled to his feet. "Can't you kill it with your sword?"

"I would if I had one," exclaimed the paladin. "I lost it when I fell down that five hundred foot flight of stairs. It's a miracle I survived."

Rasmus wanted to say it was more like ten feet, but he guessed the fog simply messed up Sylgja's perception of time and space. "Where's Reinhardt?" he asked as he ran to the Paladin's side.

Sylgja gave the cow monster a final kick to the snout before grabbing Rasmus's hand and bolting. The paladin practically dragged Rasmus, as he lost his footing a few times in their retreat, but her strong arm and even stronger grip kept him at her side.

Rasmus was about to complain when he saw two more of the great cow beasts stampede into their previous position. One of the monsters barely manage to shift its momentum on the smooth stone floors and charged after them. The other lost its footing and crashed into the first beast as it was slowly getting up, setting off another chorus of angry moos. Rasmus noted that the one that pursued them had a black dagger embedded in its eye, one that looked conspicuously like a side arm a Hellknight would wield.

"Where to?" shouted Sylgja whose path was pretty much straight.

"Why are you asking me? I can barely remember how I got into this tower," shouted Rasmus back.

Sylgja ignored his reply and simply charged straight as their pursing cow beast closed in. Just as they were about to be trampled, she threw Rasmus to the side, bowling the mage into a strange half bear half owl display as she ducked and rolled into a ball.

The cow beast was taken by surprise by this maneuver. It tried to skewer the prone paladin on the ground, but lost its footing on the smooth floor. It basically tripped on top of Sylgja, crushing her before tumbling a few times and then slamming into the nearby wall.

Both the cow beast and the paladin were severely dazed but Sylgja rose first. She clutched her side as she hobbled towards the monster. As she neared, she dove towards the monster's eye, grabbing the dagger and plunged it deeper into its eye socket. Though it was a dagger, it was still a good foot of fine Cheliaxian steel but Rasmus still wasn't sure if it would reach the monster's brain. Regardless, the cow monster reared up and thrashed about in agony. Sylgja stepped out of its first swing, but was clipped by an errant horn before she could fall out of reach. The paladin grunted, but stayed standing as she fell back facing her foe.

While grievously wounded, the one eyed cow monster rose to face its tormentor. Rasmus could see steam blowing angrily out of its nostrils as it squared up to the wounded paladin. Rasmus though she could heal her own wounds, but guessed that she had reached her limit for healing until she rested, prayed or tithed, however paladins worked. Sylgja for her part took this pause in battle and slipped on both her knuckle dusters and seemed ready to fight despite her injuries. Even though she was armed against a severely wounded foe, the odds looked stacked against her as the two other cow beasts finally caught up to them.

"I didn't think I'd be killed by a Minotaur in this Iomedae forsaken tower," said Sylgja as Rasmus limped to her side. They were surrounded now, nowhere to run.

"Minotaurs? Is that what they are called? God's my memory really is shot," said Rasmus as the two were now back to back.

Rasmus wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if he could summon any magic to help her. Then he recalled, he didn't need to use his own magic. He had other magic at his disposal.

While he had travelled light, he did manage to bring some of his mementos with him from his room. Some were mundane items he collected simply because of their unusual shape, others however had what every wizard wanted, power.

Rasmus retrieved a small glowing sphere. It was off a necklace from a Westcrown merchant that came to the tower. He couldn't afford the entire thing, but the merchant was willing to part with a piece of it since each sphere apparently held some fiery power. Since he never used the item before, he wasn't sure if it would actually work, but he prayed he wouldn't have to seek a refund as he lobbed the small sphere at the two Minotaurs.

*KABBOOOM*

Rasmus, Sylgja, and even the one eyed Minotaur were thrown back as a great fiery ball engulfed the recently arrived Minotaurs. After the smoke cleared, one of the great beasts laid still, burning on the ground, while the other ran around madly as its thick fur caught on fire.

The one eyed Minotaur looked in horror at the devastation, but its hesitation proved to be a mistake. Sylgja closed with the beast as it was distracted and delivered a series of powerful jabs into its ribs. Rasmus wasn't sure how effective her knuckledusters could be against such a large monster, but the monster fell to its knees clutching its side from her onslaught. Sylgja then made a grab for her dagger, cruelly yanking it out from its eye as she slipped behind it, before stabbing it fatally in the spine.

The great beast shuddered and convulsed from the last blow, before it grew still and fell lifelessly onto the stone floor with a mighty thud. Sylgja and Rasmus then turned their attention on the last Minotaur but it too had fallen. It seemed to have crashed into a giant spider display, got tangled up in its legs before it burned lifelessly on the ground.

"Thanks," said Sylgja as she bent forwards, holding her knees as she panted heavily. "I didn't want you to use any magic, but we needed that. How are you holding up?"

"It's fine," replied Rasmus with a weak smile. "I used an item, so I didn't activate the curse."

Sylgja nodded as she sheathed her dagger into her boot. Rasmus hadn't noticed the boot dagger before but was glad she had it. Even without her sword, she had a myriad of weapons at her disposal which didn't surprise him since use to be a Hellknight. Memory or not, Rasmus knew you didn't want to mess with that group.

"Any sign of Reinhardt?" asked Sylgja after she recovered. The paladin picked through the blasted ruined displays before finally choosing a large makeshift club, not the most heroic weapon but Rasmus knew it would be effective in her hands after witnessing the damage she did with much smaller weapons.

"No, but he seems capable of handling himself. The fog seems to affect him less than it did you or I," said Rasmus. He didn't mention that he was getting over his fog handicap. While it was overall a good thing, he suspected that it just meant he was succumbing to his curse, and for whatever reason he didn't want Sylgja to worry. She had enough to deal with as it was.

"Shall we proceed or wait?" asked the paladin.

"We're close to the exit, but I would rather wait for him. Who knows what dangers lie ahead."

"About that, " said the paladin who found a nice taxidermied mushroom man to sit on. "Have you noticed how weak the monsters are?"

"They seem pretty tough to me. Those Minotaurs almost ate us."

"True, but I had no sword and you have no regular magic. If we had a proper group, we could have easily dispatched them, the gargoyles, the animated swords and shields, and even those Halflings thugs Reinhardt was talking about."

"So what's your point. We're undermanned and I'm holding you back?" smiled Rasmus.

Sylgja reached towards the mage and unexpectedly hugged him. "You saved me at least twice by my count, you're not holding me back."

"Three times, but who's counting."

"Anyways, as I was saying. I'm reliable as a Paladin, but I wouldn't say I'm considered high ranked. These guardians we've encountered are relatively easy, but there are things in this tower that are….well horrifying. That Vandia of yours, she could have torn my head off if it were not for Reinhardt, and even then it was a hard fight. If your master could subjugate such a creature to his will, then why have these other guardians. Why not just place her at the main gate to deal with any intruders? I mean even this fog, it's more of a parlour trick than anything. It slows and delay, but besides its ability to stop travel magic, it's like a big annoyance. If we had a powerful enough true sight spell at our disposal we can easily get through it."

Rasmus considered her words, there was a ring of truth to them. While scary, Rasmus was pretty sure that Vandia could kill everything they've encountered, even if the Halflings were not actual guardians, but Captain Dwen and his men were. Also, while Reinhardt didn't put much weight on the Cacodaemon spell, it did summon him and he was pretty powerful as well. Who knew what other magics that Leroung had access to? If his master was that powerful, why stock this tower with relatively minor threats?

"Maybe its camouflage," said Rasmus. "Maybe Leroung wants to deceive his foes in thinking there is no threat here."

"I don't know. This is Cheliax after all. If he's so powerful to summon that Lilitu, then he could probably summon a dozen fiends to guard this place. The Reclamation would probably avoid this place and go after something smaller we could deal with."

"Maybe he has something that a rival wizard desires. There's a lot of powerful mages in this Empire you know. If he puts on the façade that he's weak, he could avoid their attention."

"That's an interesting theory, however….," said Sylgja before her eyes grew wide. "No…Kasmir stop!"

Rasmus wasn't sure what happened next, but he saw stars as a heavy object crashed into his skull. As he blacked out the last thing he could hear was Sylgja shouting. "Rasmus!"


	18. Chapter 18

Rasmus was swimming, no he was floating in space, on second thought he was swimming.

Rasmus wasn't sure where he was. He was surrounded by a dull grey light, and he was suspended in something akin to water but not quite. Given that he was a poor swimmer at the best of times, he doubt he was immersed in water, however it felt liquidity and he could see ripples in it. What was really puzzling was that he could breathe in it or maybe he was not breathing at all. Rasmus was not sure.

As Rasmus paddled mindlessly about the grey, he felt something drag him down. Not something physical like a hand or a tentacle, but a great weight seemed to be hoisted on him and he could release it. While he panicked and thrashed it did not seem to do any good as he was slowly but inevitably pulled to the bottom.

What was most disconcerting was what was waiting for him at the bottom. It was himself, but not quite himself. Rasmus saw a facsimile of himself pulling invisible chains at the weights that dragged him down. This man was stockier, and had a vigour about him, and didn't quite feel like himself.

As he sank lower and lower, Rasmus could see the man gnash his teeth upwards at him. This fake Rasmus wasn't just dragging him down, he was going to eat him!

.

.

.

Rasmus awoke in a cold sweat. He would have sat up but found himself not only bound hand and foot but gagged as well. Not ropes like they had placed on Vetta but manacles, chains, and even an iron gag with what felt like a tongue depressor. His only saving grace was that his hands were bound in front of him, not cruelly bent behind like Captain Dwen would do to recaptured Halfling slaves.

As quiet and as still as he could, Rasmus scanned the room with slits for his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

He was still in the trophy room, near the Abberation section. That foul collection of things that shouldn't exist. Monsters such as the shellfish like Chuul, the rubbery monkey humanoids called chokers, the floating spiked gasbag Flumphs, and an incomplete beholder shell Leroung purchased at a mage auction. All of them gave Rasmus the chills, as he would rather prefer to be in the magical monster section or even the construct wing.

Near him was an old man wearing a green gold robe and a skull cap sitting on a box , leaning on his heavy staff. He had a haggard unwashed look about him, but Rasmus still recognized him. With his thin chiseled face, long greasy dark hair, and curved nose it could only be Kasmir Rosala, the Antiquarian of Egorian.

This puzzled Rasmus. Kasmir had been an ally of Leroung, or so he was lead to believe. Why would he throw him in shackles? Had Kasmir played his master false? Or was there something else at play here.

As Rasmus pondered this, he also spotted a short bearded dwarf in leathers, armed with a crossbow. He was perched atop a massive multieyed humanoid creature called a Grey Render. This was one of his master's prized specimens ( It was the largest of its kind north of the Inner Sea supposedly) and occupied a central spot in the wing.

At the base of the Grey Render there were three humans in armour. One was in bright silver armour, the other two seemed dressed as Hellknights, all three bore the symbol of Iomedae. It was then that Rasmus reconized Slygja. She stood amongst them like equals, and more importantly she wasn't slapped in chains. For a second he wondered if she aided his captors, but then saw she was arguing with them, but he couldn't quite make out their words. From her tone and the way she pointed at him, she sounded sympathetic to him, but he couldn't be sure. Still, he found the fact she was arguing his case comforting at least.

"I know you're awake 'old friend'," said Kasmir sarcastically from his nearby box. "It seems you can't control your spells or guardians, so drop the ward like a good little mage and perhaps we'll spare you."

Rasmus remained still, he had no idea what he was talking about, but he was going to give him the satisfaction of being…

"OWMPPHH!" bleated Rasmus in his gag as Kasmir rapped his head with his staff breaking his ruse. Rasmus painfully recalled how he was subdued earlier.

At the sound of his commotion, the three knights walked towards Kasmir and Rasmus, but the dwarf remained on guard.

"Stop this," said Slygja who now sounded more clear."Why won't you believe me that this isn't Lord Leroung, it's his apprentice Rasmus."

The Silver Knight laughed. It was the laugh of confidence, the laugh of someone who always won, and had everything come easy for him. Rasmus hated that laugh. "I dunno. He's a mage, he bears a distinct semblance to Leroung, and even you've said he has a powerful Ice Devil at his beck and call. A part of me wants to believe he's just a bumbling apprentice trying to escape the tower, but the smarter half knows that Leroung here, probably had you under a charm to make you more pliable to his suggestions."

"You might be right," said Kasmir.

"Though there's a good chance you could be wrong." Rasmus's hopes rose. "I visited this tower a few times, scouting actually, on the pretext I was grading some of Leroung's rarer texts. I did notice a few of his apprentices bore similar appearances to their master."

The other Hellknight grunted. "That could mean anything. He could have mentored cousins, nephews, or just locals that shared the same blood. These mountain folk are quite inbred I heard. Or the more likely explanation was that he kept body doubles in case of assassination attempts or hostile scrying."

"But the Lilitu and the Alu fiend both said this was Rasmus not Leto," protested Sylgja.

"The fact you encountered both fiends and survived suggests to me that your memory has been compromised or perhaps you've even been enchanted to believe their lies. Or you might have hallucinated both of them which also invalidates your statement," said the Silver Knight.

"Gods, you're an ass Hector," spat Sylgja.

"I try to be," grinned the Silver Knight.

"We should interrogate him. Find out his true identity," said Kasmir. "Tremane not Sylgja. I too fear she might be under a spell."

Sylgja grew flustered at the accusation. She simply grew red but held her tongue.

The other Hellknight shrugged and brought out two knuckledusters. One silver and one iron. He stared at them before slipping both on. "Look, I'm not really good at this. This is more Sylgja's specialty. I usually end up just beating them till they are unconscious."

"Let's just kill him," shouted the dwarf. "Boo hoo if its Sylgja's new boyfriend. Knife that finger waggler , search his stuff, and let's move on. If it's a nobody then no hair off my beard, if it's the big boss man, than hoody hoo….jackpot."

"Enough," said Hector in a commanding voice. " I won't stand for torture or executions, regardless if it's against an evil mage of the Empire. I know our objective was to slay Leroung, but these magical wards have completely stymied our efforts. We've already lost three good men including our leader, so I say we cut our losses and retreat, taking him along as a prisoner. If this man here is an apprentice, the Reclamation high command would ferret that out. If however he is Lord Leto Leroung, well we can have a trial instead. "

Sylgja wanted to argue, but upon considering his statement and nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"You're not the leader," said Kasmir grimly.

"Neither are you," said Hector.

The two men glared at each other for almost a minute, but Kasmir broke his gaze first. "Fine, since Nicous died and myself being a mere advisor to the Great Reclamation, I say we put this to a vote. Like a common Andoran mob."

Hector thought about his proposal and seemed welcome to it. "I'm the most senior of the knights here so I'll vote first. We've tried our best, but we've come unprepared. I vote we leave."

Tremane shrugged. "I prefer to press on but I don't want Nicous' sacrifice to be in vain. He died to save us from that Hydra. Also, apprentice or not, that man might have some valuable information for our cause. Which makes it easy to decide. We leave."

"I haven't gotten a lick of gold yet. I'm staying till we see some loot," shouted the dwarf still atop of the Grey Render.

"Go figure," mumbled Hector under his breath.

"You know my feelings on this," said Kasmir. "We stay till we discover this tower's secrets. For the Reclamation's benefit of course."

All eyes then turned on Sylgja.

"Believe me or not, I've seen terrors that are way beyond us here. We should leave while we can," said the Paladin.

Rasmus breathed a sigh of relief through his metal gag and tongue depressor.

"Disappointing. A small minded decision by small minded people," sighed Kasmir.

Hector grinned from ear to ear. "Well I'm glad you respect our collective will. No use pouting about it now. Let's break camp and…."

*KRRAACKKK*

Hector's order was cut short as a bolt of lightning steaked through his body.


	19. Chapter 19

Rasmus wasn't sure what was happening. One moment, Hector the Silver Knight was barking out orders, the next moment the fell to he ground next to him, charred and smoking.

Sylgja and Tremane weren't quite as confused as they swiftly drew their weapons, and turned on their foe.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender, then I'll cut you down Kasmir," warned Hector.

Sylgja skipped the warning part and proceeded straight to the attack. She swung her heavy make shift club at the mage. It was a perfect strike, aimed right for his head, but the mage shimmered, disappeared, and reappeared ten feet back from his original position.

"You lot have worn out your usefulness. Nothing will keep me from my goal," said Kasmir as he waved his hand, sending a lance made of lightning thundering across the room, striking Sylgja squarely. Luckily for the Paladin, she raised her shield in time but it still threw pushed her back, striking the big Chuul display's tail.

Rasmus knew this was bad. He was in the middle of an interparty combat, and he was shackled and gagged. There was no way he could break his binds through strength but perhaps he could escape. He rocked his body to the side, and began rolling slowly across the trophy room. It was a small chance but he had to take it. Though it was confusing and dizzying, mid roll he managed to spot the dwarf aim his crossbow and fire.

"Aahhh!" shouted Sylgja as she was shot in the shoulder. While she was concentrating on Kasmir, she did not expect the attack from her flank.

"Sorry chaps, I'm all for your Reclamation and everything, but Kasmir pays me in gold and not ideals," said the dwarf as he took aim again.

"Treachery!" shouted Tremane at the dwarf. The big Hellknight drew a great sword and swung it high at the sniper. The dwarf had height and cover on his side, but the blade came dangerously close to his hip, forcing him to scramble down the back of the Grey Render.

As Rasmus continued to roll towards his target, Sylgja charged again. Kasmir laughed at her clumsy swing, teleporting back once again, but the Paladin turned on her heel mid swing and bolted at the surprised Mage. Rasmus didn't know she could move so fast, as she closed with her opponent before slamming her club down onto his head. Rasmus winced as he expected an exploding head at the end of the club, but the blow was stopped by a spectral shield shimmering into existence above Kasmir.

"Very good. You drew me in with that feint," said Kasmir. He had little time to gloat though, as Sylgja gave a hard front kick into his stomach before he could shift the shield.

"Ugghhhh," gasped Kasmir as he bent over in pain. "You dirty…."

Sylgja never let him finished as she literally batted his face with her club, sending the mage tumbling , head over heels into a crumpled pile.

Rasmus considered stopping his escape, since his 'side' seemed to be winning, but he changed his mind when the dwarf swung down from the Grey Render and caught his shoulder into Tremane's chest.

As big as the Hellknight was, there was an indomitable quality about dwarves that made them heavier…denser. This was in full display as Tremane was knocked over by the dwarf who then proceeded to dive in with what looked like a hatchet and pick. The dwarf laid into his fallen foe, hacking and piercing in a frenzy.

"Marshal Cansellarion should have never trusted you," said Sylgja as she pressed her prone opponent and brought her club down on him.

While he was severely beaten, Kasmir still had his wits about him as he stopped the blow again with his shield. As Sylgja followed up with another kick to the side, the mage teleported once again out of her reach, this time ten feet behind the paladin.

"HLOOOKK HOUUUT!" shouted Rasmus through his metal gag as Sylgja scanned for her foe. It only took a few seconds, but when she finally spotted him it was too late.

A massive humanoid creature made of stone and bricks rose out of the ground, tearing up the floor of the Trophy room. It's towering presence seemed to bring the battle to a standstill as it roared an inhuman battle cry. It slammed one of its fist into Sylgja , who to her credit managed to block the brunt of it with her shield, while the other fist snatched her from overhead, enveloping her head, and upper shoulders with its huge stony grip.

The Paladin squirmed and writhed under its grasp, dropping her club in her struggles. At first she seemed to test her opponent's strength and grip, but quickly she began to thrash and kick wildly. Rasmus wasn't sure if it was due to desperation or if she was being choked, but he feared the worse.

"I never did like you, you stuck up bitch," spat Kasmir as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Several teeth fell loose in the process. "You and your boyfriend Hector playing your little games in camp, and pretending that no one noticed. It makes me sick. "

Boyfriend?

Rasmus shook his head and cleared his mind, he couldn't be distracted now. He rolled himself to one of the dustier displays in the Abberation section and hoped his plan would work.

"Ughh. By Torag's beard you'll pay for that." Rasmus glanced and saw that Tremane had managed to kick or throw the dwarf off of him. The big Hellknight rose with his blade but he was covered in cuts and gashes.

The Hellknight was too wounded to charge, but stumbled towards the dwarf swinging at him in a wide arc. The dwarf chuckled as he simply ducked under the blow , but his mirth was short lived as Tremane followed it up with a heavy skull splitting pommel strike to his head.

Despite blood pouring profusely out of his forehead, the dwarf powered his way through to the Hellknight. His hatchet was deflected by Tremane's heavy armour, but his pick manage to target a joint under his arm and pierce through the mail there. Tremane howled in pain. It was too close for his great sword so he dropped his blade, and wrapped his hands around his tormentor's neck even as the dwarf pressed and worked his pick deeper into his foe.

Both Knight and Dwarf pushed each other to the limit in their struggles, but only one could win.

"You shouldn't have aimed for my head," gasped the bloodied Dwarf as Tremane fell lifelessly to the ground. Instead of helping Kasmir, the Dwarf set upon the big knight's pockets.

Meanwhile, Sylgja laid limp in the massive stone creature's grasp. Kasmir strode up to inspect her with a big broken and bleeding grin on his face. He brushed his lecherous hands along her body, admiring particularly her long legs. "Though you were too good for me did you, well I hope you're not too good for the worms when I'm finished with you. Don't worry, I'll be …."

Rasmus thought she was done but the Paladin's legs shot out and hooked Kasmir's head into a triangle. For a second, Rasmus was jealous of the trapped mage, but that was until she started squeezing and strangling him.

The massive earth creature seemed confused at first and tried to shake Sylgja to release Kasmir. When that didn't work, it hefted her, and correspondingly she dragged the mage, high above its head and smashed them both into the ground. Rasmus thought they would both be dead, but surprisingly she held her grip and continued to choke the mage as the elemental raised them up to repeat its attack.

As the battle raged, Rasmus finally reached his destination. It was a strange specimen in Leroung's Trophy room, one whose appearance and properties seemed more fantastic and fanciful than all the rest. It was a fat insect creature with black beady eyes and its skin bore the appearance of stone. It had a long tail ending with what looked like a propeller, and two feathery tentacles attached to its face. Leroung told Rasmus that this strange creature could defeat Iron Golems but Rasmus never believed him. At least until now. He still didn't fully believed, but Rasmus hoped with all his heart that not only was his master correct, but there was some magic left within it as he rubbed his face and bonds against its tentacles.

"IOMEDAE TAKE YOU!" shouted Hector as the electrocuted knight charged. Rasmus had thought the Silver Knight slain, but he clearly wasn't as he cleaved through the earth creature's hand with a powerful blow from his glowing blade.

The severed hand inadvertently turned back into mortar and bricks as it released Sylgja who in turn released Kasmir when she fell to the ground. Sylgja gasped and wheezed even as Kasmir hacked and coughed from their ordeal.

The Silver Knight, actually more of a blackened or charred knight now, turned towards the earth creature and slashed again at its feet. His glowing blade bit deep into the monster, tearing great chunks out of it, but his foe did not appear fazed by it. It simply swung its remaining fist down on him, but instead of squashing him like a bug, Hector sidestepped its blow and severed its other arm with a deadly counter attack. Confused at being literally disarmed, the earth creature tried to stomp on Hector but fell into a shower of bricks as the knight bisected his torso with a final strike with his sword.

Turning towards Kasmir, Hector stalked towards the mage. "We trusted you, but you turned against us. Cowardice I could forgive, but betrayal I cannot. Before I slay you, ask yourself, was it worth it?"

Kasmir attempted to cast a spell, but Hector easily disrupted it with a kick to the chin. "Immortality is worth the risk. I'd sacrifice the lot of you if I could steal Leroung's secrets."

"Immortality? What are you…"

*THUNK*

Hector staggered as a crossbow bolt struck him squarely in the back, easily piercing through his armour. The knight reeled and slowly turned to face his foe, but another bolt struck him in the chest. As Hector fell to his knees a final bolt pierced through his throat.

"My fee just doubled, " gasped the Dwarf. "Pity, I preferred their company over yours, but at least you pay better."

Kasmir laughed as he rose and stood over the last knight. He ground his foot into her hand as she struggled to rise. Sylgja still hadn't recovered from the Earth creature choking her, and her Paladin powers had long been depleted.

"You'll get your pay, and I'll have my immortality," said Kasmir with a wide jack o lantern grin.

"What about the girl? You going take out your frustrations on her, housebreak her?"

"Hah. She's too dangerous. I'll break her and have my fun but she's too dangerous to live. I'm simply going to hire some strumpets at Westcrown after we loot this tower."

"Now, yer talking my lingo," chuckled the dwarf.

At this point, the shackles and gag had finally rusted off Rasmus. While slow, some of the infamous rusting powers of this monster remained intact.

Initially Rasmus hoped to simply set himself loose and flee, but after witnessing what they did to those knights, and what they threatened to do with Sylgja, he had other plans. An anger flowed through him, though instead of turning everything red, he saw grey. He knew the curse would advance if he used his magic, but he didn't care as he unleashed his rage.

A dwarf was strong and healthy and this one was also quick on his feet, so Rasmus filled his mind with phantasms of his bloodied victims. The dwarf shrieked as he was surrounded by visions of Hector and Tremane taking turns chopping and hacking him up in his mind.

Kasmir was powerful, but he had suffered through a lot of punishment and he was just a mage. A great spectral hand materialized out of nowhere and seized him.

"ARRGGGHHHH! " cried Kasmir before spotting Rasmus. "I knew it! I knew it! You were Leroung all along. Wait till I get free…AARRRGGHHH!"

Despite his cries of pain, the mage still managed to summon another earth creature, and a being of equal size made out of flames. The Earth creature attempted to pry free Kasmir while the Fire creature charged Rasmus. Rasmus easily vanished before the creature reached him, but already the Trophy Room had begun to burn and be engulfed in flames.

Rasmus turned to face Kasmir, prepared to unleash more of his wrath, but that was when his strength had finally failed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Rasmus smacked the floor hard. He felt something break, possibly a tooth, a rib, maybe a cheek bone, or possibly all of the above. He couldn't muster the strength to stand and escape the fire that was rapidly engulfing the room. The fire creature certainly didn't help as every step it took ignited more of the exhibits and furniture. With the last of his strength he scanned the room for Slygja but could not spot her amongst the wreckage and smoke. He hoped that she would be alright, but it was more likely she was like him somewhere, broken on the floor.

As he looked a figure emerged. Rasmus had no illusions of who it was, as it silhouetted a thin man hunched in pain.

"You're….magic….is strong….." wheezed Kasmir, somehow free of the giant spectral hand. The battered mage limped towards the prone Rasmus. While Rasmus always considered the man middle to old age, he looked absolutely ancient now, skin pull tight and covered with wrinkles. With his burnt and torn robes he looked akin to a zombie." My spells are stronger though, ….and soon your secrets will…be mine."

"I'm not…I'm not who you think I am," panted Rasmus in a hollow voice that surprised even himself. Was he that drained…was he that near death.

"Oh, I think you are,….Leto Leroung…. my old 'friend'. Though…friends..shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other…should they," said Kasmir as he towered over Rasmus. The fire creature had continued its rampage throughout the trophy room, but the second earth creature stood vigilant at his side.

"Secrets?"

Kasmir waved his hand, and his heavy staff flew from the fires and into his hands. Rasmus expected it to burn the old mage since it was smouldering, but it had no effect in his grasp. With his weapon in hand, Kasmir smacked Rasmus hard in the side. "Don't …play the fool. Not now. Your tower has been invaded, your guards defeated, and you've been beaten. Make it simple for yourself and tell me what I wish to know, and I'll cut your suffering….refuse me, and I'll demonstrate techniques that I've learned at the House of Thrune that will surely loosen your tongue."

Considering the pain he was in right now, Rasmus doubt there could be anything Kasmir could do to him that would increase his suffering, prolonging it however was a different matter. While he wished to be compliant, he did not know what his man wanted from him. "You'll have to be specific about which secrets you wish to know."

Kasmir smiled victoriously."There's only one thing I desire. The object you bought in your youth in Torch before my own agents could secure it for me. The one you stole from me a hundred and fifty years ago."

Rasmus wasn't sure what Kasmir was talking about, he didn't even know that Master Leroung was over a hundred and fifty years old. He had obviously heard of magics that prolonged one's life, but that was like mythical Runelord magic. The only other options for longevity were those ridiculously expensive life potions from Osirion and dark rituals that transformed a person into the undead. As for Torch, he didn't know anything about where it existed, though he had heard it mentioned recently.

"Torch…the market?"

"Yes…yes..!" said Kasmir as his withered ancient face smiled, his face contorting to resemble that of a goblins.

"You're talking about the Cacodaemon scroll?"

"Cacodaemon?... Zagyg Yragerne? ….no of course not, I'm talking….wait…yes…yes. Ancient magic from a forgotten era. I always thought it was an archaic way for summoning, but I suppose you could unleash something to prolong one's life. I don't know how, but I have to study this and….."

Kasmir stopped as he stared at a glowing blade erupting through his withered husk of a chest.

Rasmus stared at the blade as well, then the two mages locked eyes for a second before Kasmir's pupils went blank and his body fell limp.

"Let's get out of here," said Sylgja as she pushed the dead wizard off of the glowing sword and into pieces of burning Chuul. She grasped Rasmus and yanked him out of the way, even as the Earthen guardian took a swing at her.

The blow narrowly missed as Sylgja forced the pair out of its path. Rasmus thought the next attack would connect though as the creature was still dangerous close, but it paused and simply wandered off, smashing any trophies or obstacles that got in its way.

"The lobster trap," nodded Rasmus as he recalled his conversation with the Pale man.

Sylgja ignored his random comment as she pressed forwards to the foggy exit/entrance of this area. Between the fire and the raging elemental creatures, it was prudent that they left as soon as possible.

"No, there's another way,"gasped Rasmus as he pointed towards a large unburnt curtain.

Sylgja hesitated but silently agreed to his directions. She made it to the curtain, pushed her way through and saw a short corridor with a foggy exit at the end.

"Should we wait it out?" asked Sylgja. "There's some type of ventilation here, else we would have choked from smoke by now, and the big creatures seem to ignore us for now. I'm in no position to fight, and neither are you. Maybe Reinhardt or someone could find us?"

Two loud roars sounded behind them as the walls and ceiling shook and a blast of heat washed over them. It was too dangerous to stay. Without looking back, the pair pressed forwards into the fog.


	21. Chapter 21

Rasmus and Sylgja exited the fog almost as quick as they entered. In Rasmus' eye it had only been thirty steps and down a short flight of stairs, but he couldn't tell how long it had been for Sylgja. The mage had a better understanding of the fog now, how it warps people's perception of time, space, direction, and he wondered how long it was for the paladin. Her grip was strong when they entered but it began to fade around the twentieth step, to the point that she almost let go. He would have like to say he would have held onto her no matter what, but his strength was fading as well. He certainly would have wanted to hold on to her, and he certainly would have tried, but he knew if she had fell he wouldn't have been able to pick her up. The thought of that filled him with shame, and he thanked the Aroden that he wasn't put to the test.

Rasmus thought that they should have entered the main atrium, which was as the base/entrance of the tower, but instead they were in a short hall way with an archway before them.

"I don't remember this," said Rasmus quietly. "I'm not even sure if we're in the tower anymore. If we are, we are in an area I've never been to."

"Are you sure it's not your memory lapses?"

"Fairly sure. My recollection of the tower seems intact. Crystal clear even, and I do not remember this place. Be on your guard."

Sylgja ignored his warnings and collapsed on the wall, slowly falling to the ground. "I didn't think we would make it back there. We were in the fog for three maybe four hours? "

Rasmus didn't want to shock her with the answer and simply sat by her. "Thank you for what you did back there. I'm sorry…sorry for your loss."

Sylgja shrugged."Truth be known, I didn't know those guys that well. We're just a group thrown together to root out some evil mage deep in the mountains. I mean, I'll miss Hector and Tremane, they were good companions and heroic, but we are Crusaders of the Reclamaion. None of us signed up with the expectation we'll come out of this alive. We're really just a small band of idealistic militants against the mighty Empire of Cheliax. The Great Reclamation might be a powerful movement, but sometimes we're not the most organized. We rely on zeal and faith far too often, when we should be using brains and smarts."

"I thought, well you know," said Rasmus as his voice wavered. His eyes fell on Sylgja's glowing blade.

"Ahh, Hector's sword. Don't believe everything Kasmir said. I mean Hector was good company and we talked, but that was all,"sighed Sylgja. "Kasmir thought himself way too clever, and I think he was a bit daft as well. He saw enemies in every shadow, and anything could be construed as a slight towards him. I guess that's why he hired Marvin, because he didn't trust anyone that couldn't be bought."

"I don't think he was talking completely nonsense, "said Rasmus. "I think he might be right, I might really be Leto Leroung."

Sylgja stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out in a laugh. "Haha ! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you, but really? I already thought we established you weren't. I mean, if you were, you'd think your demon concubines would have acted differently in your presence."

"They aren't demon concubines, they were my maids. And…and …you saw the magic I worked back there. The most powerful spell I can use is Dimensional Hop. That's like Dimension door, but shorter range. I was unleashing, crushing hand and phantasmal killer back there with no effort. I can't do that, but Leroung can."

Sylgja reached out and grasped his hand. "Maybe you just forgot you can cast those spells. One of the first things I did was sense your aura, and I detect no evil in it. I sensed a ton of evil from Reinhardt, but not from you. That's why I trusted you, well eventually trusted you. I don't think I truly believed in you until that scrap in the library."

Rasmus smiled. "Thanks I think. Regardless if I am Leroung or not, I'm at my limit. I mean look at my hands, my arms. Their almost skeletal." Rasmus paused and touched his face, gone were his cheeks and chin. All he could feel was tight skin pulled over a skull. "I bet I look pretty frightful right now."

Sylgja tilted her head and gave him an exaggerated look as if she was studying him intently. "You do look a bit thinner, but honestly your looks aren't your strong feature. I value you more for your loyalty and courage. You could have stayed down back there, but you choose to use your magic and intervene. You probably saved my life, and for that I thank you."

"You're pretty brave and courageous yourself, " said Rasmus as she brushed back her short white hair. He expected Sylgja to flinch or to smash him with her first, but she simply accepted his touch. "And, like it or not, your looks are one of your strong features."

"Aww, that's sweet, but I'm not your type. I know you like your women, how should we say, a bit more fiendish," she teased.

Rasmus chuckled lightly."Are you still holding that against me. You saw Vandia, she was perfectly transformed. How was I supposed to know?"

"Vetta had her fiendish heritage on full display. You two seemed pretty close."

Rasmus shrugged. She was right. They were pretty close, but not in the way Sylgja suggested. He was too tired to argue with her now. "I think I want to be closer with you though," he said, again expecting a punch to the face.

Sylgja grinned but shook her head. "Look, in your current condition, I'm pretty sure my wanton hips will snap you in half. Let's get out of here, break the curse, and then you can try your best lines on me. Who knows maybe you've caught me in a moment of weakness, maybe I'm attracted to skeletal men, maybe just maybe I'm a big tease. You won't know of course, until we get out of here."

"Well that's a pretty motivating incentive," said Rasmus.

Refreshed from their short rest, Sylgja rose and her strong grip dragged Rasmus up. Prepared and focused, she drew her glowing blade and strode towards the archway. "I don't want you using any more magic. There's no need to advance your curse anymore. Maybe you can use some of your magical trinkets instead."

Rasmus was agreeable to that idea, but his arsenal of magical items were limited. He had a token that could supposedly transform into a swan boat, a crystal that could see far away, and a mummified monkey's paw that could grab light objects from across the room. He also had an old Linnorm King Rune that granted strength but he had already given that to Sylgja.

Beaten and battered, with a limited supply of magic the pair advanced through the archway.

"Is this fog?" asked Sylgja nervously as a low mist engulfed them.

"I think this is closer to steam," said Rasmus as the room's temperature rose unbearably hot.

As they ventured forward, the heavy stone tiles of the passage were replaced by white marble tile. This certainly was an area of the tower that Rasmus did not know exist.

They walked further still until the room opened up into a large steaming pool. In the center was a raised dais with a stone fish atop. Water poured out of the fish's back, as it cascaded down the rest of the dais and into the pool.

"Wait…I've seen this in Vyre. It's a hot spring," said Sylgja excitedly.

Rasmus was vaguely familiar with the term. An underground spring heated by volcanic activity. He didn't think much of it, until Sylgja began taking off her armour.

"Wait, what are you doing? There could be nixies, or water creatures, or…."

His warnings were in vain, as she stripped bare in front of him before splashing into the hot pool.

"Come on in, the water's great," she beckoned.

"What about monsters?"

"What about them? We're in no shape to handle them. If we're going to die in this tower, let's die relaxed."

Rasmus considered her statement and agreed. He had no rest since summoning the Pale man and the prospect of being in a hot spring with a naked Sylgja was mighty tempting. Abandoning his caution, he stripped down as well and waded in.

He closed his eye soaking in the heat. His weariness washed away from him as he waded through the steaming water.

After a few minutes, Rasmus finally opened them and saw Sylgja was sitting next to the fish. Stripped down of her armour and weapons, and relaxing by this steaming pool, he thought she looked like a Nymph. The curse, his draining, and his memory loss weighed down his spirits, but if ever there was a reason to escape this tower, it was right in front of him. He waded through the pool towards her.

"Oh, you're awake," said Sylgja as she noticed him move. "I thought you fell asleep, not that I blame you given what we've been through. Let's get dressed first; you shouldn't spend too much time in a hot spring, less you get overly dehydrated."

As she made this statement, the head of the fish shattered.

Rasmus scanned the room, and spotted a wild eyed dwarf covered in bandages wielding a crossbow at the edge of the pool.

"Damn, I was aiming for your head," muttered the Dwarf, as he swiftly reloaded and aimed at Rasmus. "Look at you two, relaxing in a hot tub, while I've been wandering that damn fog for a week. You know how hard it is to wander for a week, especially when half your body has been burned? Do you?"

"Put the crossbow down Marvin," said Sylgja calmly as she slowly waded towards him. "Kasmir is dead, there's no need to be enemies anymore. We all just want to get out of here, and we have a higher chance of doing that together."

"Nuhuh, stay put you wench, or I'll shoot skinny here," snapped Marvin."What you say is true, and it's probably the smart thing. But Marvin Dorfler aint known for being smart. The only things I know are gold, pleasures, and revenge. Since human wimmin don't do anything for me, and you two look broker than me, that leaves revenge doesn't it."

"I know you don't mean that Marvin," said Sylgja. "Else you would shoot us by now."

"No, you aint know me at all lass," said the Dwarf. "I may be dumb but not that dumb. I just want to see who knows this place better and shoot the other. I only needs one of yuse to git me outta here."

"Please Marvin, let's talk about this."

"Yah know. I'm gonna choose Slim here I think, cuz you just don't shut up," said the Dwarf before he fired his crossbow. Sylgja dove into the water, narrowly avoiding the bolt.

As the Dwarf reloaded, Rasmus dove towards his affects. Before another shot could be fired he threw his token and to his amazement it worked. A massive swan boat suddenly dominated the room, blocking Marvin's line of sight.

"What the Torag?" shouted Marvin from the other side of the giant wooden swan.

Rasmus grabbed his robes, and waded across the room.

"Where did that giant bird come from?" asked Sylgja in shock as she surfaced.

Rasmus simply grabbed her and yanked her forward as he made his way across the room.

Though they hadn't seen an exit before, instinctively Rasmus knew there would be another archway through the steam if they ventured far enough. To his surprise there was one, and the pair quickly rounded the corner into another long passageway.

"I don't have my gear!" said a dripping naked Sylgja.

Rasmus paused momentarily, mesmerized by her beauty. "We don't have time, you saw that Dwarf's aim earlier. He's a terror."

Sylgja reluctantly agreed and they both fled down the hall. They didn't get far when a crossbow bolt thudded right before them through the stone.

"That's far enough. Next one that takes another step gets it," warned the Dwarf. "I don't know which one of youse can get me outta here, but I'll take my chances. Now let's.."

Marvin paused as he stood still. It took Rasmus a second to realize that the reason for this was that he was literally frozen.

"Oh hey guys," said the Pale Man as he popped up from behind the Dwarf. "I lost track of you guys for a bit, but here you guys are. A bit worn out, and all naked…yup all naked. Did I catch you at a bad a time?"

"Reinhardt!" shouted Rasmus, dropping his gear and waving his arms excitedly.

With the threat gone, Sylgja became more modest and covered up the best she could, which consisted mostly of standing sideways.

It took a few minutes before their gear was sorted out and the pair were properly equipped.

"Where were you?" asked Rasmus.

"Well, I lost you down the stairs, but then I found the most peculiar place…"


	22. Chapter 22

"The treasure room? " guessed Sylgja.

"The exit?" asked Rasmus.

"No, no. The infirmary," answered Reinhardt.

"Wait, the infirmary? That's close to the exit. Can you lead us there? Was Misa there?" pressed Rasmus.

"Old Halfling lady? Yes she was a present. A nice hostess too I might add. She made me tea and we shared some crumpets, we talked a bit, actually a lot, but something is off about her."

"Misa? Something off? I think the fog here is finally affecting you," chuckled Rasmus. "Of all the people in the tower, I can't think of anyone nicer and kinder than her. She's practically been a mother to me here."

Reinhardt shrugged. "Well, she was amicable enough and she did explain some things to me, but that doesn't mean I trust her. She does work for Master Leroung doesn't she?"

"So do I , in a sense. You guys trust me don't you?"

"I trust in your actions, I trust in your heart, and I trust in your spirit," said Sylgja. "But…you yourself admit your memory is shot. Who knows what you did before to become the head apprentice here."

Rasmus was speechless at her veiled accusation. He knew who he was, at least in the present. Could she be right, could he had been a villain or some dastardly knave in the past? What lengths did he go to become worthy of Leroung's tutelage. He wasn't just the apprentice, he was the head apprentice. Though he was talented at magic, was he worthy of that title through skill and merit alone?

"You two are overthinking this," said Reinhardt. "Let's get you to the infirmary and maybe Misa can explain all this, but first….Rasmus I want you to think of a wardrobe. A big wardrobe. One with a variety of clothes, specifically with blue robes, and a tricorn hat. "

Rasmus wasn't sure where this was leading, and simply nodded.

Reinhardt rapped him in the head with the butt of his spear. "Concentrate. Remember I can read your mind, so I know if you're not thinking hard enough."

Rasmus rubbed his head, but did as promised. He imagined a big wardrobe, with rows and rows of robes and other articles of clothing. Specifically a blue robe and a few of those fancy tricorn hats like they wear in Andoran.

After about a minute of visualising this, Reinhardt nodded. "That should do, let's go."

Confused at the point of this exercise, the trio followed Reinhardt further down the corridor. Rasmus noticed that the Pale man had also picked up Marvin's crossbow and had it strapped to his back. He would have done so himself, since he was tapped for magic and his remaining magical items had dubious powers at best. He was a bad shot, but he suspected the dwarf's crossbow had some enchantment on it which probably explained why he was so deadly with it.

As they proceeded, the corridor continued as they came to another archway, this time to their right. Reinhardt grinned widely and he proceeded inside. Rasmus followed cautiously, and he was shocked to see what was inside.

It was a small room, with a large oval mirror on the end. On both sides of the room were rows upon rows of clothes. There was a wide assortment, but they consisted mainly of robes, and there was even a hat rack with several tricorn hats. Reinhardt quickly found a hat that suited him, and picked out a blue and white robe that fit his lean physique, and modelled it in front of the mirror.

"Too casual?" asked the Pale man, as he compared himself in another more monotone blue robe. "Ahh, now I feel like a proper adventurer. Not a hobo clansman or a trumped up student. This I can fight in."

"What, what, what just happened? " gasped Rasmus. "Did I just imagine this room and it came into being."

"Something like that, but to my knowledge you didn't create anything, you just rearranged things."

"That's impossible! I must be dreaming."

Sylgja scratched her head. "Wait, I'm not sure what is happening, but from what he is suggesting it makes senses. This probably explains where that hot spring came from. We were tired, and you might have thought about it and it came into existence."

Rasmus shook his head. "I thought no such thing, but I did admit I was exhausted."

"It might have came into being from your subconscious then," said Sylgja as she picked out a fancy white wolf cloak and matching gloves for herself.

Rasmus paused and stared at her cloak and gloves. "Wait, I remember those. They were Vandia's…those are her things."

Sylgja seemed repulsed at that statement and started to put them back, but when she stared into the mirror with her new garments, she changed her mind and donned them.

"I thought I already explained you could move things, but not create them," said Reinhardt. "Excluding magical items, warded areas, and living creatures of course."

"So he could make a treasure room if he wanted? Gather all the loose gold in this Tower in a nice convenient unguarded place? " asked Sylgja with an impish smile, as she picked out a light grey cloak and draped it across Rasmus.

"You're worse than Marvin," said Rasmus shaking his head. Forget the treasure room. If I can shape this dungeon, then I can get us out of here. I can forge a path to the entrance."

Reinhardt shrugged. "If I were to guard this area, that would be the first place I would ward, but fear not. I can lead you to the entrance manually, but first we must head to the infirmary to clear up some things."

Sylgja gripped the pommel of her blade tightly, but Rasmus was more agreeable to the trip. If Misa was there, then she could aid them; healing spells, poultices, salves, and possibly some information about his curse. Perhaps he could even rescue her from this place, and get her safely away from Leroung's power.

"Before we proceed, how is this all possible, and how did you come across this knowledge?" asked Rasmus.

"Your friend Misa told me, or I skimmed it off her head. I have a bad habit of doing that. As for how it's done, I can only guess. The demiplane spell or the greater demiplane spell is my best conjecture, or at least an ancient version of it."

Rasmus dropped his jaw. "I heard of that magic, only archmages can even attempt something like that. Leroung isn't that powerful, is he?"

"Demiplane? What are you guys talking about," asked Sylgja.

Rasmus took a deep breath and spread his arms as if describing a really big fish. "He's talking about a spell that can create your own dimension. Forge your own world. It's the stuff of legends. Not only can it create your own personal dimension, but you are kind of its master so you can set its weather, its elemental traits, time cycle, it's basically the point where wizards become gods and break all rules of reality."

"Clerics can do this too," corrected Reinhardt.

"Anyways, is Leroung that powerful?"

Reinhardt shrugged. "I haven't met the guy, but if Sylgja and her friends can chase him into hiding, I doubt he's that powerful. My best guess is that he bought a scroll from some shady magic dealer, most likely a Mercane from Sigil or Axis or perhaps Torch, and used its magic here. The pit knows how he keeps affording this stuff."

Rasmus nodded. "Let's suppose you are correct and Leroung casted this demiplane spell. How am I controlling it?"

"Isn't it obvious," interrupted Sylgja. "You are Leroung. Forget what I said earlier. You must be the master of this Tower, and somehow you were cursed with amnesia or something. Maybe it was a magical attack that Kasmir pulled off, or perhaps he incanted a spell incorrectly and it backfired."

Rasmus stopped. Was he really Master Leroung? Was he fooling everyone including himself? Were Vandia and Vetta part of a larger deception? For what purpose? Maybe this was an elaborate prison to keep his power caged? What better way to shackle the powers of a great wizard than make him think he was a simple apprentice.

"Okay, okay," sighed Reinhardt."You two are getting out of hand with your theories. First off, there is no great deception save your maids were meant to placate you in staying put. Secondly, you are not this Master Leroung guy. At least according to Misa. I wanted her to explain this for dramatic effect, but I guess I'll fill you in now. From what I gather, you are more of a sacrifice than an apprentice."

Sylgja and Rasmus both blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?" they said in unison.

"You heard me, a sacrifice. It seems Leroung discovered a way to extend his life, but not through regular means."

"Kasmir's immortality theory," said Sylgja.

"I haven't heard his theory but that the gist of it. It seems he found a way to merge souls through an ancient ritual. One body absorbs the mind, body, and even appearance of another, leaving an amalgam being. One with the above shared characteristics. It's not really true immortality, it's more like a pooled life."

Sylgja considered his theory and shook her head. "That doesn't sound that great at all. I mean you are a completely different person afterwards aren't you. By your description even the appearance changes."

Reinhardt grinned. "Well, if you use the ritual as intended you are correct, but I think Leroung has found a way to cheat the system. First off he chooses his 'partners' by how close their appearance matches his. Health, age, physical fitness are all factors but appearance is his major one. Think of it, if two people that looked like Rasmus joined together, the result would be someone that looked like…well Rasmus. That would certainly throw off people's suspicions that there was any change. Secondly, he gains knowledge from his merging, so that's why I assume he was given preferential tutelage opportunities. Rasmus's knowledge just adds to his. Lastly, though their souls and wills are combined, there is always a stronger and weaker one. The ritual as intended is meant for two equals. I assume it's some bizarre marriage rite from some ancient civilization that literally combines the couple, but I can see its misuse by combining a strong soul with a vastly weaker one. In such a case, the weaker soul would be completely overpowered or even subservient to the strong one, leaving only minor traces of its personality after the merge was complete."

Rasmus gasped. The draining curse. It wasn't an accident, Leroung did it on purpose to make him more pliable when they merged. While Reinhardt's theory sounded implausible, it did explain how he could shuffle this tower around and even command magic he had no business knowing. It also explained how his draining curse was a tether for him. He was a mage, magic was his blood, and soon it would be Leroung's blood.

"This sounds way too crazy," said Sylgja. "How can you be sure?"

"Well, I'm not," said Reinhardt."However, I do know this is far too complex for someone to pull off by himself. When the spirits merge, I expect some confusion and disorientation on the participants' parts, like Rasmus is experiencing. I'm guessing Kasmir's and the great Reclamation's attack on this Tower, forced Leroung's hand. He was not in a condition to finish the ritual so he threw up his wards. Even, then he couldn't have done this by himself. So he needed a partner."

"Who could that be? A demon he summoned with another Cacodaemon spell? A co-conspirator noble from one of the Cheliax nobility?"

"Actually a small old Halfling retainer. I think you know her."

"Misa?" whispered Rasmus in a small voice. It was bad enough Vetta and Vandia betrayed him, but Misa? His dear Misa? Rasmus' remaining world shattered.

"Aye, and that's who we are going to confront right now."


	23. Chapter 23

"Misa? I mean really Misa?" repeated Rasmus in disbelief as they treaded down the hallway. It was a straight corridor that seemed to go on forever. "This woman sews my clothes, makes me soup when I'm sick, bakes for me when I feel down. I can't believe she's a willing participant in this."

"If it makes you feel better, I can't say if she is a willing or unwilling participant," offered Reinhardt. "You may recall my telepathetic powers are not finely honed. I don't get any reflections or emotions from my target. I can basically skim their surface thoughts and images."

"Telepathetic?" chuckled Sylgja.

"Aye, emphasis on the pathetic. I believe it is an apt description," shrugged Reinhardt. "I'm hardly an Illithid or an Aboleth, my powers over the mind are limited."

"So what's the plan?" asked Sylgja. "Do we play it safe and subdue her immediately? She's a Halfling so she's small, I bet a well-placed kick to her face should do it. Or does one of you want to charm her and make her spill her secrets with your silver tongue?"

Rasmus gave the paladin a shocked look. "You want me to lie to her or kick her in the face? She's just an old woman!"

Sylgja shrugged."If she's innocent we can apologize later. If she's in on this, I bet she has something up her sleeve, better take her out while we have the initiative."

"Can I just talk to her straight?" pleaded Rasmus. "No deception, no kicking. She's an old friend, I owe her that much."

"If that is your prerogative,"said Reinhardt.

"Thank you."

"I still think we should lead with a kick to the head," grumbled Sylgja.

Rasmus waved them silent as the passage changed from a stone corridor to a homier one with wooden racks and large intricate rugs used as both floor and wall decorations. Ancient dusty books and grimoires, bottles of various size and colours littered the shelves and strange curios similar to the ones Rasmus kept in his room were placed randomly on various pedestals and end tables. What was more ominous were the jars. Hundreds of large green jars, filled with formaldehyde, pickling liquids, and other bizarre cordials. Inside the jars were small creatures, hearts and organs of animals, fetuses of various species, and other things too strange to describe.

"This is the source of all your good memories in this tower?" asked Sylgja.

"This isn't how I remember it. I don't recall the creepy stuff in the jars. The décor was more farmer's market than evil necromancer the last I visited this place," admitted Rasmus as they ventured further into the infirmary. The place seemed to grow with each step they took. Shelves and displays were placed haphazardly (or perhaps) strategically until they formed a maze of books and bottles.

At last they made it to the center of the infirmary. It was a small clearing amongst the arcane clutter. It had half a dozen beds neatly lined up. Next to them was a small cauldron with a pile of exotic reagents piled up, and a small cage hung from a chain on the roof, crammed with a creature that Rasmus couldn't identify. Standing before all of this was Old Misa, the Halfling cook and healer of the Tower. She had an old smock on with several brown stains on it, and her hair was tied back with a red silk scarf. Her old eyes were narrow, and it was hard to tell if she was looking at you, but she sported a wide broad smile.

"Ahh, Reinhardt. You've returned, and with the young master like you said you would," smiled Misa in a soft gravelly voice.

"I don't trust her," whispered Sylgja. "It's still not too late to kick her."

Rasmus hushed her as he approached alone. "I'm glad to see you alright Misa."

"Those silly maids were pretty useless. I should have known better than to trust them."

At the mention of maids, the small cage squealed and moaned. Misa simply took a nearby poker and jabbed the cage a few times, evoking a few sobs before it fell silent. Rasmus glanced up and still couldn't identify what was in it, but he did spot a lock of long curly blonde hair falling from the bars."Vandia?" he said with a gulp.

The cage simply whimpered too scared to respond.

"Oh, don't worry about her," said Misa. "She's been bad and just needs to be taught a lesson."

Despite his former maid being a creature worse than a Succubus, Rasmus did not believe what was happening to her, and he didn't approve of it either. He wanted to protest but he recalled the struggle they had with her the last time and only guessed at the power that Misa possessed.

"So, you made it all the way down here, summoned not only an Ice Devil but the Tactician of Stygia, defeated my maids, and even charmed a paladin to boot. Well done my boy."

Rasmus could hear Sylgja bristle at her remark.

"I did, and I need your help now. I'm wounded, drained, leeched, whatever you want to call it. It's a curse drawing on my body both physically and mentally. It's pretty bad and I feel it getting worse."

Misa sighed. "I see that. It pains me to see you suffer so. Of all Leto's ascendants, I liked you the best."

"Ascendants? There's more of me? I don't understand."

Misa shrugged. "I suppose you need an answer, especially considered what has happened to you. You will have all the answers soon enough, but maybe this will make your transition easier. It all began on an expedition, an adventure if you like to Sigil, the city of Portals. I know, I know, the magicians now like to go to Axis to impress the commoners, but back in the day Sigil was literally the center of the universe. Leto and his friend Kasmir both heard of some secret, an old parchment with the secrets of immortality on it…. "

"Is it the painting in the library? Is it the source of the curse draining me?"

"Painting? What painting? Oh, that old thing? No, that's just a trinket Leto created that showed his current state. It's quite mundane actually. As I was saying, the parchment was sold was from an old civilization, perhaps Azlanti or perhaps from the time of the Wind Dukes; I cannot say for that is not my specialty. Kasmir searched for it in Sigil, while Leto tracked it down to …."

"Torch! He found it in Torch."

Misa frowned. "It seems you know this story already."

Rasmus lowered his head. "I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue."

"No, no. There's no need. You know the story better than I do, or at least you will soon."

"Please. I don't understand."

Misa approached Rasmus slowly and held his hand firmly. "Dear boy, you always were my favorite. Always so polite," she said as she pulled him down to his level. "As Reinhardt no doubt already told you, you and Leto now share a soul. An ancient spell which was used to make peace between two enemies, by literally making them into one greater being. They would not only share in each other's knowledge but share in their strength and vigour as well. For how can you wage war on an enemy that not only knows what you know but feels what you feel? How could you wage war on yourself?"

"It was an effective if archaic system, that is until someone found a way to brend the rules. Souls aren't always equal, one can be as small as a drop of water or as great as an ocean. It's naturally assumed that this ritual would bind two similar souls, for why would they be rivals if they couldn't challenge or push each other, but some ancient schemer discovered that binding a strong soul to a weak soul would leave the strong soul mostly intact and the weak one …well the best way I could put it is buried. Doing so didn't create a super being, but it did have the side effect of prolonging one's life if one of the bodies was young. "

"I'm being drained by Master Leroung to extend his life?" asked Rasmus who already know the answer. He glanced at his skeletal hands, and felt his gaunt face. He had already lost.

"I'm sorry but yes," said Misa sadly. "You were chosen because of your similar appearance and your strength, and we've educated you as best we could to add to Leroung's knowledge, but all he mainly wants is your youth. I'm sure you've gained some of his power in return, but you've tasted his curse. The more you use your magic the more you are ensnared like a daemon in a Piscoloth trap."

Reinhardt nudged Sylgja, who grumbled something about lobsters.

"The transfer would have been complete by now, but jealous old Kasmir had to bring his reclamation friends to the tower. I suspect a spy, or perhaps a lucky divination on his part. Regardless, it was bad timing considering they did so while Leroung was at his weakest during the merging. As you know the wards were thrown up, and the guardians released, but somehow you wandered free, despite my best efforts," she said as she jabbed the cage again.

"So what now? " asked Rasmus.

"Well, I guess the charade is over and I have to set things right," sighed Misa. She beckoned Rasmus closer, and when he complied, swift as a snake she stabbed him through the heart with a black dagger.


	24. Chapter 24

Sylgja ran to Rasmus but Reinhardt held her back. She struggled against his grasp but he easily held her at bay.

"Let me go! I'll teach her a lesson. We should have kicked that Halfling bitch when we had the chance! Backstabbing little Uncle Bilbo!" she shouted as Rasmus twitched his last movements on the ground.

"You did what you promised Reinhardt,"said Misa as she sheathed what appeared to be an obsidian dagger hidden within her clothes. "I did not think you would turn over your master."

Sylgja turned and glared at Reinhardt. The Pale man ignored her as he pinned her arms to her side. Though strong for her size, she was no match for the shifted Ice Devil's strength.

"Technically he is not my master. He's more of a customer," corrected Reinhardt. "Also I would like to add that I employed to escort him out of this tower, which this room happens to be in our path. I do not recall I was leading him to the slaughter."

"I suppose I play my part well. The doting old cook that take cares of everyone. I thought if anyone could see through my guise it would be you," said Misa. "You are the infamous Tactician of Stygia after all."

"I actually deal more with numbers and terrain than reading people. My friends tell me I can be a bit naïve sometimes, and yes, I do have friends."

"Friends that are correct in their assessment it seems," cackled Misa. Her simple clothes turn dark and her eyes turned a glossy black. "There's no need for me to keep this charade. With this fool dead, my master should be reborn completely soon. "

"What exactly does that entail for Sylgja and myself?" asked Reinhardt. Sylgja had stopped struggling but seemed poised to make a strike if Reinhardt's grip laxed. For now she was intent on listening.

"The paladin would be broken, most likely made into a maid or a concubine. I noticed she bears a resemblance to Vandia, since our little Lilitu takes her appearance based on the desires of the individual I will guess that Leto will enjoy her as well, since there's a small part of Rasmus in him now."

Sylgja squirmed at her statement, her face contorting in revulsion.

"As for your fate, that is up to Leto. He could release you but I do not think that will happen. Rasmus used one of his Cacodaemon scrolls, and I doubt he will take kindly to that. He'll most likely blame you. His power is much greater than mine. He will imprison you, and torture you until you break and serve him. Isn't that right Vandia," said Misa as she poked the cage once again. " That's not how I would do things, but I'm not the one in charge here."

"I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for that curly haired blonde bitch," spat Sylgja still wound-up ready to spring.

Reinhardt considered Misa's statement and bowed. "Thank you for the information. I was not sure how powerful you are, but it seems I have a better idea now."

"Do you now?" cackled Misa. "I might not be able to fight you directly, but Leto can, especially with Rasmus' power and knowledge added to his own. I think you would both do yourselves a favour if you would sit down quietly and await your fate. Leto is coming, and you can't do anything about it."

Reinhardt smiled and simply released Sylgja. While she was ready to fight a few moments ago, the paladin was confused at his sudden action.

"Sylgja be a dear and collect Rasmus, we'll be going now. Also grab some of the red vials you see. I believe they are healing potions. If you wish, you can kick the Halfling now."

Misa appeared more confused than Sylgja. "Didn't you hear what I said? Submit yourself to me, and perhaps Leto will show you leniency."

Reinhardt ignored the Halfling and simply made a waving motion at Sylgja. The paladin was hesitant but she went over and carried Rasmus and grabbed a few red potions while she was at it.

"I heard you fine, now let me give you a warning. I enjoyed the poisoned tea and acid filled crumpets you served me earlier, due to my Fiendish heritage they didn't affect me but I appreciate the thought. This goodwill however will only extend so far. Do not cross us or make demands on us, or I will give you a taste of my power. When we leave this tower, I suggest you do the same. I don't care what you do with Vandia, but just stay out of our way."

Misa scratched her head. "I don't think you understand what is going on here. Leto is…"

"Yes, yes. Leto will be reborn, but not now dear Lady. If anything your actions has actually weakened your lord instead of reviving him."

"Rasmus, he's still alive. I can feel a pulse," gasped Sylgja as she carried him. She quickly laid him on the ground and began pouring the red vials down his mouth.

"What? Impossible! He can't possibly survive that dagger wound!" gasped Misa.

"Normally he can't, but luckily for Rasmus here he's sharing a soul with someone. A lethal blow to him, is simply transferred to his 'soul mate'. It's not true immortality, but it is in a sense a sort of life extension. Until we reach the point that both parties die, Rasmus will simply squirm and suffer eternally. Not the best option for him, but I hope your skill as an alchemist is as great as your skill at deceit."

Misa glared at Reinhardt. "Do not think I'm powerless against you."

"Oh, but you are. At first I feared you were the one that summoned that Lilitu, making you at least an equal to an archmage, but it seems she was summoned in the same manner I was. Forbidden ancient magics from a forgotten age. I'm actually glad Rasmus summoned me instead of Leroung, since he doesn't have access to ….I'm assuming Spiritwracking scrolls like his master does. I assume you coordinate the domestic activities in this tower, so let's not embarrass yourself and think yourself greater than you actually are."

Rasmus began to cough at Sylgja's ministrations. "He's coming back, he's coming back," said the paladin with tears in her eyes.

"You can't talk to me that way!"

"Dear Lady, I already have."

Misa screeched like a wounded beast. She conjured a spectral cudgel that flew at Reinhardt's head. The Pale man calmly touched the weapon with his fingers, making it vanish.

The ground folded and attempted to snap shut on Reinhardt, but the Pale man simply shattered it with his spear.

Misa then brought down a pillar of flame centered on Reinhardt, but the Pale man practically yawned at that attack. "While I'm known as an Ice Devil, I'm also an Infernal. I'm still immune to fire. As for the holy aspects that spell sometimes possess, I'm afraid you certainly do not qualify to imbue those flames with that element."

Misa roared again. She charged Reinhardt with dagger in one hand and poker in another. Before she reached him however, Sylgja calmly stepped into the Halfling's path and gave her a full force front kick, sending the little woman flying, before crashing into her shelves.

"Wow, that felt surprisingly good," said Sylgja. "Did I mention I always wanted to do that."

"I believe you did bring it up once or twice," grinned Reinhardt.

Misa was not through. She scrambled out of the wooden wreckage with pure hatred in her dark beady eyes. "This is far from over!"

Misa then ran to the cage overhead and began chanting. "Hear me, denizen of the endless Abyss, Corruptor of men, she who is named Vandiahaseaxe. I release you from your bounds. Cease your struggling and bend your will to mine. I have called you forth to do my bidding, obey me and…"

Misa never had a chance to finish. A few seconds after she spoke the words of release a dark shadow pounced on the Halfling, pinning her arms with tuberous tentacles while tearing out her throat with large oversized fangs. It was bloody, vicious, and fast.

Sylgja set Rasmus down and drew her blade and shield as she stood over the mage.

"Well, I didn't expect that," said Reinhardt as he readied his spear as they faced off against the Lilitu once again.


	25. Chapter 25

The Lilitu known as Vandia retracted its tentacles seamlessly as it glared at Reinhardt and Sylgja. She gave a hungry growl and walked on all fours like a beast as it paced back and forth over Misa's body. Despite its savage behaviour it still had the appearance of a human, except its haunting inhuman beauty and its unusually long forked tongue which it used to lick the dead Halfling's blood.

"Gods, does it have to look like me," groaned Sylgja with her sword and shield at the ready.

"Better you than one of my past memories," said Reinhardt. "It provoked me last time, and I'm not sure if I could reign myself in if it took the image of Amirah again."

Sylgja pointed at Vandia. "Well it's provoking me plenty right now. I mean just look at it. It's just a vulgar parody, its mocking me."

Reinhardt chuckled. "Oh, you two aren't that alike. Besides your bland cropped white hair, by the way do you bleach it? I'm sure you're much taller and bigger than her. There's a hardness about your general appearance, while I would definitely consider her softer. She also has a thinner physique and a much more regal looking nose. As well…"

"Enough, now you're mocking me!" snapped Sylgja. "So, why isn't she attacking, better yet, why isn't she talking. She was yapping non-stop last time we fought."

"Maybe her mind broke. She was being tortured after all," offered Reinhardt. "Given the shifting temporal nature of this tower, it could have been days or weeks she had to endure being in that tiny cage."

"Her mind broke? I thought she was a demon. I thought if anything could resist torture, it would be creatures like her."

Reinhardt shrugged."Immortals going insane are a more common occurrence than you can imagine. Due to their unnaturally tough bodies, they're mind breaks more often than their bodies. Given time their psyches heal, like everything else, but something will always be amiss. Imagine if you broke a clay mug and then glued it back together, it might resemble its original shape and might even serve its intended purpose but it can never be fully the same. Now imagine breaking and gluing it a dozen times over. Pretty soon, all you'll have is a mess. Which is sadly why most demons are so irrational."

"Hmmm…I always thought they were irrational because they are evil and seek to destroy and dominate."

"Well, that too, but I want to point out that my people are the ones that prioritize enslaving and dominating, their people seek to destroy and sow chaos. "

Sylgja paused as Vandia stopped. The creature resembling her crouched down, prompting the Paladin to ready her shield, but it simply began devouring Misa's corpse.

"Uggh. So….how many times have you had your mind broken. How crazy are you?"

Reinhardt considered her question and seemed to make a tally with his fingers."I pride myself on my mental fortitude, but it's suffice to say my mind has broken a few times in the past. "

"So did you go all feral as well?"

"Yes, but not in this manner. I did recover, and let's just say my insanity has given me a new outlook on life. You've probably noticed I behave different than most Infernals. "

"Yeah, I have noticed that," nodded Sylgja with a smirk. "But I always thought it was to put Rasmus and myself off guard so you can grab us and ferry us off to the Great Pit when we weren't expecting it."

"There's always that option," said Reinhardt returning the smirk.

"Wonderful….so what do we do now? Are we to pity her or do we put her down?"

"I prefer to cautiously watch her until she wanders off. She's still too dangerous to face directly."

"Yeah, sorry about your eye from the last fight."

"It's gotten better," said Reinhardt.

"So why are you still wearing that eyepatch?"

"I like the look."

Sylgja shook her head and deemed not to respond to the possibly insane shape shifted Ice Devil. "Let's just back up and take Rasmus with us."

"Agreed," said Reinhardt who attempted to wave Vandia off. "Shoo...Shoo..."

Sylgja stowed her shield as she bent down to the unconscious mage. He had just been stabbed in the heart, but the red potions she forced down his throat seemed to have stabilize that wound. He was still as thin as a skeleton, and Sylgja still didn't understand why he was still alive. Reinhardt and Misa both mentioned something about a shared soul, but she didn't follow. Whatever the reason, she reached down with her shield arm and hefted Rasmus atop her shoulder.

"Groowwwlll?"

Vandia stopped and pointed straight at Sylgja. It hissed like a great cat as its muscles tensed.

"Just back away slowly. It won't attack. I think," offered Reinhardt with spear at the ready.

Sylgja was immune to fear. It was a power granted to her by the Goddess Iomedae, but she felt her spirit waver when facing Vandia. Her special Paladin vision practically screamed danger when scanning the Lilitu, and even without her sight she could feel waves of terror and darkness emanating from her naked doppelganger.

Sylgja took a step back, and when Vandia didn't pounce, she took another one. The third step however proved a mistake….

"RAWWWWRRRR!"

It happened so fast, that even Sylgja's battle tested senses could barely follow.

Vandia leaped at the Paladin, in a manner of a great cat. Reinhardt jabbed his spear at her attacker's side, hoping to pierce her ribs. His form was perfect and his strike true, but somehow Vandia twisted midair to avoid the weapon's blow.

Vandia then slammed into Sylgja, knocking the wind out of her and sent her tumbling. Instead of falling back though, four tentacles erupted in a bloody fashion from the Lilitu's back. Falling, Sylgja channeled her holy energy into Hector's sword as she slashed the weapon in a wide defensive arc. The tentacles easily evaded her blow as they closed and sought out their targets. One bit into the floor behind Vandia, while three others ensnared Sylgja, entwining her legs, arms, and twisting all over her neck and face.

"No! Not like this," thought Sylgja as she recalled Vandia crushing Reinhardt's skull earlier. She struggled against the unholy appendages, but all it did was entangle her deeper with in them.

Instead of tearing her head and limbs off however, Vandia's tentacles made a grab at her cloak, yanking it from her immobilized body before the anchoring limb catapulted her out of reach as Reinhardt missed with another spear strike.

"Slippery little critter isn't she," said Reinhardt as he offered the Paladin a hand up.

To Sylgja's surprise, she had been released. A bit cut up and sticky but shockingly intact. She took a quick glance just to be sure she wasn't missing any body parts and saw that Vandia had taken her cloak. The one she took from Rasmus' conjured dressing room. Or more correctly it had taken back her own cloak.

Sylgja stared in surprise as the creature rubbed and hugged itself on the white furred coat. The very nice and expensive cloak seemed to give solace to the naked and tortured creature as its maddened look subsided a bit.

"Well, that was fortunate. I was growing fond of you , and didn't want your head burst open like she did to me," said Reinhardt as he pulled Sylgja and Rasmus away from the now appeased Vandia.

From a safe distance Sylgja looked back at, literally herself, hugging that white furred cloak. Though this creature was probably the most evil thing she had ever faced, she felt pity for it. Summoned forcibly into this world, her will bent by Leroung and Misa, and then forced into a small cage to be poked at by a Halfling for an indeterminate amount of time till her mind broke. It was hard to feel hatred for this poor broken creature.

"Let's get out of here, or at least far from her," suggested Reinhardt.

Sylgja nodded, but stopped. She instead took off her matching white furred gloves and turned to Vandia.

"I'm going to miss these, they felt so nice on my skin," she grumbled as she threw them at the Lilitu.

Vandia stopped as the gloves landed next to her. She sniffed them for a few seconds before something akin to a satisfied grin formed on her face. She then gathered up the gloves and cloak in her mouth and trotted away in the opposite direction. Before she vanished behind a book shelf, she turned and stared into Sylgja's eyes.

Sylgja tried to turn away, but the Lilitu held her gaze. While she couldn't see it, she felt dark profane energies pour through the creature and into her, but instead of feeling a maligned curse or a dark enchantment over her, the paladin felt oddly …blessed.

With that strange dark ritual done, Vandia scrambled out of sight leaving the trio alone in the Infirmary.

"Well that's a sight you don't see too often," said Reinhardt who continued to back away. Even though Vandia had left, he had no desire to stay if she returned.

"What just happened there?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you've been given a profane gift by a Lilitu of all things."

"A what? Is it infectious?"

"Let's just say, I'd avoid looking at myself in a mirror with your paladin vision if I were you."


	26. Chapter 26

Once again, Rasmus found himself surrounded by the Grey. His legs had already been chewed off by his Doppelganger and he felt his heart stabbed with a knife. He should have died but he forced himself to drag himself by his hands, to an unknown point in the horizon that beckoned him.

A man with the same features as Rasmus barred his path. He looked identical, his Doppelganger, save he was slightly shorter and wore a much finer black robe. He looked strong and domineering except he had chest wound that bled through his robes in the same spot Rasmus had. Rasmus stared at his twin, and saw he was constructed like a jigsaw puzzle, except most of the smaller pieces were on the bottom and the larger pieces were up top. Somehow Rasmus knew that he would become one of the pieces.

"Give up Rasmus," said the Doppelganger with a voice that echoed throughout this Grey realm. His twin looked just like him, except he was complete while Rasmus was broken. "Just release your magic, then you will become me and I you."

Rasmus refused, he wasn't a fool. All around this Grey plane he could see various bits and pieces of other apprentices that had been eaten and discarded. This creature took what he wanted and threw away the rest. Rasmus would not become a victim like them.

"You struggle so much," taunted the Doppelganger again as he pointed towards the point in the horizon that Rasmus was crawling to. "You are so close to escape, but it will be in vain."

"I'll get away, I won't let you win," gasped Rasmus as he pulled himself across the Grey with his blistered hands.

"You can't win," laughed the Doppelganger."I made the rules, and they say that I will win. It might take a while but I always win. "

.

.

.

Rasmus coughed and hacked. He wanted to clutch his chest but he was too weak to move his arms. His body felt crippled, he had trouble breathing, and pain wracked his senses. Despite this, Rasmus managed a smile, his Doppelganger hadn't won yet. Also, his head was resting on Sylgja's lap and somehow that made it better.

"What happened? " gasped Rasmus. "Is..is …..gods I can't remember her name."

Sylgja turned to Reinhardt who shook his head.

"What can you remember?" asked the Pale man.

Rasmus closed his eyes. He recalled a curse, that drained his vitality and his memory. Summoning the Pale man with the Cacodaemon scroll. Rescuing the Paladin Sylgja. Those two were friends and allies. There was also an old guard, , a pair of maids, an old small woman …..

"Bits and pieces, my mind is shot, the curse or something is destroying me," said Rasmus solemnly. Perhaps the Doppelganger was correct, he could not win. "I remember being trapped in the tower, summoning you, rescuing her, and that's about it. I remember maids, one …I can't remember the pretty one, but I remember the fiendish one was called Vetta. There was an old Halfling woman, or was she a gnome, I don't recall. She was beckoning me to her."

"The bitch stabbed you through the heart," spat Sylgja. "I gave her a good swift kick though."

"Is she alright?" asked Rasmus in disbelief. The old woman was a friend, wasn't she?

"Didn't you hear me. She stabbed you through the heart. Thought she was going to release your soul to Master Leroung. I'm still not sure how you survived though."

"What happened to her?"

"Her name was Misa. One of your maids ate her," shrugged Reinhardt. "We were going to fight her, but Sylgja bribed her with some old clothes she stole."

Rasmus closed his eyes, attempting to block out this madness, this nightmare. "Am I going to live?"

"Perhaps. We are close to the exit, if we could get you there we can get you away from the curse, or at least find someone that can remove it. Still, this tower is full of misdirection, we could be a few rooms away or maybe weeks of journeying randomly floor by floor," said Reinhardt.

"But we have Rasmus again," said Sylgja. "He could shape our path, or whatever he did to get the hot spring and the walk in closet room. "

Rasmus nodded. Despite his shattered memory, he felt he could do that.

Sylgja slowly stood up, lifting the mage with her as he leaned against her. After a few minutes of support Rasmus pushed off, despite her protests, but found himself barely standing under his own strength.

"I'll be alright, I just need to…stretch," said Rasmus.

Reinhardt cleared one of the shelves, before shattering it. From the wreckage, he retrieved a sturdy plank which he shaped with his magic until it took the form of a wide walking stick. He gave it to Rasmus, who quickly found his footing and balance with it.

"Thanks…"

Reinhardt simply nodded. Rasmus studied the Pale man. Even though this wasn't his true form, he grew to trust this creature. Which was odd considering it was a fiend and had already threatened not only to bite his head off but to steal his soul.

"I'm flattered by your faith in me, but we should get moving," said Reinhardt.

While still the weakest, Rasmus lead the way, one small step at a time. Sylgja offered to support his weight again, but he refused. Rasmus felt these may be his last steps, and he wanted to take them with his own strength.

Their path took slowly them to another fog filled corridor. Sylgja and Reinhardt prepared to venture through and bumble through it again but amazingly Rasmus dispelled it with a wave of his hand. The Paladin gawked at him in surprise at his growing mastery of the tower, but that was soon cut short as shouts filled the corridor ahead of them.

Rasmus could see men, men in dark heavy armour locking shields far up in front of them. Hellknights. The elite military arm of Cheliax. None of them were stationed at the tower, but there was a Hallknight keep roughly the next fiefdom away. Did this mean they were at the entrance? Would they have to fight them? Rasmus knew they would be on Leroung's side but perhaps he could bluff them.

Reinhardt read Rasmus' mind, and produced a large white handkerchief. There was already enough blood on Rasmus, so he simply dabbed a bit of it on it and handed it to Sylgja.

"What's this for?" she asked as she drew her blade and readied her shield.

"Cover your Symbol with this. Since you know this land better than I, and Rasmus has a bit of a memory problem, you'll do the talking," explained Reinhardt. "I'll be your personal scribe. You are a knight errant or whatever is the equivalent in this land. Our story will be we saw there was trouble at the tower and stormed it. We managed to rescue one apprentice, but we had to beat a hasty retreat due to the wards and guardians. Fill in the rest as you please."

Sylgja was shocked. "You want me to lie about my faith? "

"Please Sylgja. We can't fight this…I can't fight this…" pleaded Rasmus in a weak voice.

"But be prepared in case we need to cross weapons with them," warned Reinhardt.

The Paladin sighed and draped the bloodied cloth over her starburst sword symbol like a crude tabard. The trio then advanced towards the armed Hellknights. Instead of meeting them at the door they were allowed to enter the main chamber where about a dozen warriors surrounded them in a semicircle of blades and shields.

"Thank the pit we made it out of there," gasped Sylgja. "We managed to save this apprentice but he's been badly hurt. Do you have a cleric?"

"Who are you?" demanded one of the front knights.

"I'm Sy..vandis. Sylvandis of Kintargo, and this is my scribe Reinhardt. I don't know who this apprentice is, he's been hurt bad. A blade to the chest. It's a miracle he's survived this long, but I don't know how much longer he has. He needs medical …."

While Sylgja sounded convincing to Rasmus, a tall thin knight with lavishly ornate dark armour pushed his way through the semi circle. Besides his obvious wealth and rank, the man was distinghished because he had a single glowing red eye that shined through his helmet. Next to him was a robed man with a heavy chain wrapped around his waist, arms, and crisscrossed over his chest.

"Enough of this, I know her . She's Sylgja of Vyre, a traitor of our order and a Knight of the Reclamation,"said Redeye.

Sylgja let out a long breath as she readied her sword and shield again. "Fall back to the corridor; we can hold them there where there numbers won't count."

Reinhardt ignored her command as he simply stepped up towards the man in the chain wrapped robes who did the same. The pair paused a second before embracing each other in a hug.

"Reinhardt, didn't think I'd see you slumming it in thrice damned Cheliax. What's the great Tactician of Stygia doing in a place like this," said the man in the chained wrapped robes.

"Krystaz, good to see you. I didn't think you'd survive the last Reckoning. Heard there was some nasty business in the Iron City, and as for why I'm here I got called by Cacodaemon of all things."

"Cacodaemon? Do they still use that magic here? Man, these backwater planes have the weirdest shit. As for the Iron City, yeah things got crazy there. I barely made it out of Dis, and I've been keeping a low profile ever since. "

Redeye glared at the the man named Krystaz.

"Look like work calls. I'll catch up to you later if both of us survive," said Krystaz as he begun to unravel the chains wrapped around his arms.

"Likewise," said Reinhardt as he readied his spear, and fell back with Sylgja.

"What was that about," asked Rasmus as the Hellknights closed in on them.

"As you can guess, Krystaz is an old friend. We met back in Avernus when the Dragon Queen still ruled there," said Reinhardt.

"Avernus, Dragon Queen?" asked Rasmus. He vaguely recalled Avernus was the first plane of the Great Pit, but the only Dragon Queen he remembered was the five headed dragon Tiamat. He wasn't sure how those things connected, but quickly forgot them when two iron chains streaked towards his head.


	27. Chapter 27

*CLANG*

Rasmus winced, bracing for the chains to smash through his skull, but instead was pushed to the side.

"Fall back! Into the corridor!" barked Sylgja as she blocked for Rasmus against Krystaz's chains.

Rasmus readily agreed, though he wasn't sure how the man in the chain wrapped robes was able to swing both chains at once with little to no effort. He thought the man would needed lots of leeway to swing the heavy things to gain such momentum, but it seemed they literally flew out of his hands in a straight line. Even though Krystaz's attacks with his chains required little room, the Hellknights pressing forward had the same idea that Rasmus had, they gave him and his weapons a wide berth which in turn blunted their attack.

By Rasmus' count they were three against fourteen, twelve knights, Redeye and the robed guy in chains, not including anymore knights the enemy had in reserve, but between the narrow corridor and Krystaz's chains, the battle seemed to be at a stalemate.

Redeye did not like the slow progress of the battle. "Charge those fools now!" commanded the Knight Commander. "I shall flay any cowards!"

One of the larger knights wielding a heavy mace broke ranks and charged first. He was a good foot taller than anyone else on the battle field, and he was clearly the most threatening looking given his demonic armour's appearance. Despite his reach with his weapon, Reinhardt managed a jab with his spear first, piercing the man's shoulder. It drew blood despite the heavy armour, but the man pushed forward.

*CLANG*

Right into Sylgja's shield. Ducking under his swing, she bashed the man's stomach with her heater, staggering him. Before he recoverd, she lashed at him twice with her glowing blade, sending sparks everywhere as Hector's blade struck his armour.

Rasmus was dismayed when the weapon seemed only to mark and score the armour. The big knight saw this as well and pressed forward once again, his next strike almost knocking Sylgja to the ground even though she blocked it with her shield.

Bolstered by their comrade's success the other knights stormed in behind him. While the big man blocked most of the corridor, the other knights were at his heels, most likely to prove their courage to Redeye.

Rasmus felt powerless at the onslaught. He couldn't use his magic and he definitely couldn't fight, even at the best of times. His only magic item had the power of basically pushing small weights in a non-combat situation. The best he could do was stay out of the Paladin's and the Pale man's way.

"Give me that crossbow, I can help," said Rasmus, pointing to Marvin's weapon on Reinhardt's back. Though he wasn't a warrior or a sniper like the dwarf, his statement wasn't a complete lie. His memories were shot, but he did recall his skills. He instinctively knew how to use the weapon and wondered if he had spent time hunting in his youth.

Reinhardt ignored his request and calmly jabbed at the knights as he and Sylgja calmly retreated, blocking and delaying a full frontal assault. In between jabs the Pale man fired jets of ice from his hands. One frozen shard struck the big knight but it didn't dull his advance, while another slipped past him and impaled some fool through the neck.

The chains somehow continued to attack through the knights, weaving past their bodies like great serpents, but Sylgja managed to block most of their blows. One did slip through her defense, clipping her on the head, but her helmet held and it didn't even seem to faze her. Was the robed man using magic to control them, or was he some type of shape shifted fiend like Reinhardt, and the chains were a literal extension of his body?

"We're almost at the infirmary, we'll make our stand there," shouted Sylgja as she took another shot to the shield from the big knight. While his strikes were slow and basically telegraphed, they were heavy strikes and it took a toll on her as he systematically sundered her shield.

Just then, Rasmus had an idea.

"Reinhardt, do the sleet and snow thing you did against Vandia," shouted Rasmus

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow but nodded knowingly. Ice, snow, and winds flooded the corridor. Though it probably would have shredded Rasmus, it had little effect on the knights, who easily weathered the attack with their heavy armour and shields. All it did was reduce their visibility, which was all Rasmus wanted.

As the big knight pushed ahead, he suddenly found himself facing his foes in a large room, empty save a dozen beds in the middle. The big man smiled, seeing how him and his fellows can finally overwhelm them with their numbers and charged.

Instead of an armoured wave following him and supporting his flanks, he quickly discovered he was alone in the room. Sylgja had room enough to maneuver now, and easily sidestepped his blow while delivering another slash to his arm. Reinhardt on the other hand, pressed in on the side, finally spotting an opening and jabbed his spear at the big man's knee.

The big knight uncharacteristically yelped as he faltered and fell, landing flat on his face, allowing Sylgja to step up and stab him through the back of the neck with her glowing blade.

"What happened? I thought the rest were right behind him, "she panted as she squared herself against the passage. Another knight wandered through, slightly frozen but more importantly confused. She and Reinhardt quickly dispatched the man before he got his bearings. Sylgja replaced her half broken shield with his, almost as quickly as he hit the ground.

"Remember how I moved the corridors around, well I just shifted the maze of shelves from the infirmary to that passageway. It wouldn't have stopped them but Reinhardt's icestorm broke up their ranks enough for us to take advantage of us."

Two more knights stumbled in confused. Reinhardt froze one, while Sylgja knocked the other man down with her new shield before cutting him down.

"Very clever," complimented Reinhardt. "and a powerful skill."

Rasmus shrugged. "It's not as strong as you think, I initially tried to make a pit and when that didn't work I tried moving the shelves on the roof so they would fall on them, but it seems there are limitations to what I can do with this 'demi plane'. "

"That or you haven't fully mastered it yet," said Reinhardt.

"Let's drop the icestorm, and press forward while we have them reeling," suggested Sylgja bolstered by their success.

"Agreed," said Reinhardt who charged in behind her, after he dispelled his magic.

Rasmus wasn't as keen on this plan, but he wasn't going to challenge a battle hardened Paladin of the Great Reclamation, and the Great Tactian of Stygia. As they advanced, he slowly shifted back the shelves back into the infirmary, revealing pockets of Hellknights which were trapped and turned around by the maze and the snow. They easily dispatched another three warriors this way. One did give them a fight, slicing Reinhardt's tricorn as he chopped at his head, but even with a gash on his head it hardly fazed the Pale man. When they pushed back into the main room, Rasmus saw one of the knights hacked down by Redeye, but two more slipped his vengeful blade and fled through the main entrance.

"This isn't going to end well for you Oskar," said Sylgja as she advanced with her sword and shield. Rasmus was momentarily confused but then realized Oskar was Redeye, which would probably explain how he recognized her earlier.

Krystaz stepped forward but Oskar waved him back. "I'll handle this bitch," he said as he circled her warily.

The robed man frowned but bowed to the Hellknight commander before he walked to the sidelines with Reinhardt who was now leaning on his spear.

"I do love a good mortal duel," commented Reinhardt.

"Aye, there's something to be said about watching a Pitlord fight a Spirit of Fire and Darkness, but nothing beats two mortals banging on each other's heads with their sticks and stones," replied Krystaz. "A dozen larvae on my man over your wench. I'll even give you two to one odds."

"I'll take those odds my friend," smiled Reinhardt.

"Do you mind! I'm in this room. I can hear you two," said Sylgja as she circled Oskar in return. Both warriors mirrored each other's movements. They obviously knew each other, and were a part of the same order, but there was some other connection here. Were they trained by the same master, did one of them betray the other? Rasmus had considered manipulating the room in the Paladin's favour, but thought better of it. This was her battle and she was eager to win it.


	28. Chapter 28

Sylgja and Oskar slowly circled each other. Rasmus though it almost a dance as they both in step, keeping well out of each other's range. Given they were of similar height, used similar weapons, and even had the same armour they were evenly matched.

"What are they doing?" asked Rasmus. "They're just going in circles around the room."

"Because they have the same reach, they're trying to outmaneuver each other to strike at their shield arc, forcing their opponent to over reach with their own blade," said Reinhardt.

"Just by watching them, I assumed they use the same techniques, possibly trained under the same master, so its natural they practice the same 'kata'," shrugged Krystaz."It's pretty boring and unimaginative just the same."

"I'm still here, " reminded Sylgja. "I can still hear you."

"You've chosen interesting companions Sylgja. An Ice devil and a talking zombie. I guess you grew tired of Hector," said Oskar, glancing at the Paladin's blade. "Did you steal his sword, or did you finesse him to surrender it to you as a gift."

Sylgja frowned. "Always the jealous type aren't you Oskar. If you want to know, Hector is dead. I took his sword, because I lost mine."

"Hector dead? Of course, I should have guessed. I can clearly see you are overcome with grief," said Oskar sarcastically.

"You're not going to drop that are you? A girl flashes you a smile and takes pity by taking a walk with you and you think she wants you to court her. How sad and insecure," said Sylgja shaking her head in a disappointed manner.

Rasmus paused and pondered her words. Oskar and Sylgja sounded like a couple, but then so did Hector and Sylgja, and by all indications Kasmir and Sylgja as well. Were they all misunderstandings, or did she like to keep her options open. If that was the case, was his own feelings for Sylgja a misunderstanding as well, or was she simply keeping him on the hook until they left the tower? How exactly was he to know her feelings for him?

"Hey Reinhardt, can you umm tell me….." began Rasmus.

"No," rebuked the Pale man as he watched the fight.

It wasn't until their fourth full rotation that Sylgja stumbled with her boot heel. Oskar sense her balance faltering and struck, but Sylgja was not only ready but countered. She hopped back out of his range before delivering an upward thrust. Her blade would have connected with the Hellknight Commander's armpit, but managed to catch her blade with his hilt at an awkard angle, twisting it enough to evade her blow before shuffling to the side. Before Sylgja could recover from her swing, he closed in on her sword side and slashed, catching her in the arm before she spun and hammered his side with her shield.

"Nice trap and counter attack," said Reinhardt.

"Fast parry," commented Krystaz." These mortals sure can scrap."

With both knights being within each other's range, Sylgja slashed down again but Oskar caught her blade with his own. Sparks flew from his ornate iron blade against her glowing sword.

"You can't match my strength Sylgja,"grunted Oskar."You never could."

To his surprise, Sylgja threw him back effortlessly and stabbed him in the chest while he was disorientated. Oskar barely managed to sway his body, but was still caught in the ribs. Though his armour was thick, it wasn't thick as the Big Knight's was earlier and Sylgja managed to draw blood before he retreated.

"You've been training, well done,"gasped Oskar as he took a defensive stance.

"Actually it's a magic rock I got from the zombie over there."

Oskar glanced at Rasmus, before spitting in disgust. Which was pretty impressive considered he wore a full helm. "It's not enough you flirt with the young men, the brave men, or the powerful men, but now you pry gifts from senile seniors?"

Sylgja rolled her eyes. "Enough with the personal insults already. I swear, you're behaving like a mewling teenager. I mean, if you were angry at me for betraying the order that's one thing, but you're angry at me for choosing Hector over you? That's sad."

Oskar fell for her taunt, he made some type of angry gurgling noise that Rasmus couldn't identify and attempted an overhead smash on Sylgja. It would have probably killed her or at least knocked her to the ground if it connected, but she sidestepped his attack and clipped him in the leg as she swept by. Quick as a falcon she spun around and slashed at his side, but the Hellknight commander managed to bring his shield up and scurry away from her flurry of swings.

"It's not too late to give up Oskar. Westcrown won't care if you live or die," said Sylgja.

"But you will? Hah!" Oskar charged Sylgja but the last leg injury was more telling than it appeared. His footing faltered and he stumbled forward. His blade managed to deflect another heavy shield block by the Paladin, but it was simply a ruse as Sylgja slammed her hilt into his helmet, stunning and him, causing him to drop his sword.

*Bong*

"Ouch nice taunt and feint. This wildcat is intriguing, she apparently sleeps around with as many men as she can and uses it to her advantage in combat later. I wonder how long she prepares for this, and how great a stable she has," commented Krystaz

"I can still hear you, and that's totally untrue! " shouted Sylgja as she closed in for the kill.

"Can you my love," responded Krystaz in a different voice.

Rasmus stopped and stared at Krystaz. He still wore the same chained robes, but his face and voice was now that of Hector's.

Sylgja paused, confused at the sight. It was only for a few seconds, but Oskar regained his bearings. He lunged at her midsection, knocking them both down as their armour bodies rolled on the ground. Rasmus caught daggers from both knights flashing as they attempted to finish this upclose.

Reinhardt shook his head as he took a few steps back and aimed his spear. "You shouldn't have done that Krystaz. You should have let them have their fun in peace."

Krystaz shrugged as his visage returned to normal. "Oh, you wanted to see as much as I do who she desires the most, besides we both know it would have come down to this eventually."

Rasmus considered helping, but knew he should probably stay out of their way. At full strength he might have been able to do something, but now cursed, he was just a liability.

Reinhardt lead with his spear as he jabbed it straight into Krystaz. Witnessing his strength in the past, Rasmus thought he would have slain the man in the chained robes right then and there, but his chains flew from his hands and entangled the spear in four different ways. Reinhardt attempted to yank the weapon free but to no avail, and barely managed to jump backwards as two more chains sprang from Krystaz's robes and slammed into the ground where he once stood.

Though Reinhardt had abandoned his weapon, he was far from unarmed. The Pale man fired several bolts of ice at Krystaz, which forced the man in the robes to dodge like a great mountain cat. When he was a sufficient enough distance away, great sheets of ice rose from the ground, surrounding Krystaz completely.

Reinhardt wasn't done though, He caused an ice storm to appear above the frozen cylinder he just created and dropped it on his trapped foe. He then began creating large blocks of ice and dropping them in randomly in an attempt to crush Krystaz.

Rasmus thought that was it, but the ice cylinder shattered as four great iron chains spun like windmills out of them. Krystaz, covered in frost and ice jumped out at Reinhardt. Reinhardt anticipated this and simply fired an intense ray of cold at Krystaz catching him in the gut, piercing his body with a long jagged icicle.

Krystaz stumbled to the ground, black ichor flowed from his wounds. He clutched his side as Reinhardt summoned his spear and was ready to strike the man down.

"Sorry old friend, I'll collect on our wager some other time," said Reinhardt. Instead of striking though, Reinhardt paused. Krystaz's face shifted to that of the fiery headed elf that Vandia used to taunt Reinhardt earlier.

"Amirah?" asked Reinhardt, but his answer was the great chains converging and smashing him down.

One chain snapped into his arm, before entangling it and pulling it cruelly behind his back. Two more wrapped around his legs, effectively immobilizing him, while the last smashed him in the back of the head before slithering around his neck like a noose.

Reinhardt thrashed about, but he was trapped. Krystaz quickly pounced on his foe, grabbing the chains and seemed to effortlessly combined them into one.

"So that's the famous Amirah you were after all this time. Are you still hunting her or did you manage to kill her a long time ago? That would explain why you were shocked to see her I suppose…." Chuckled Krystaz as he wrapped Reinhardt up in chains, as a spider would to its trapped prey.

"Hey stop that!" Rasmus shouted. It wasn't much but it was the best he could do.

Krystaz turned to glare at Rasmus, his face changed once again. Rasmus expected Vandia again, but the face had shorter white hair and a crooked nose. Sylgja sneered at him, her expression a promise of the pain that was to come, but it was quickly cut short as a stark white insect head craned its neck forward and bit her head off. A black ichor gushed out of the headless Sylgja as she fell to the ground, spraying Rasmus in the process.

Rasmus was terrified. He was terrified when Reinhardt changed his head back to his humanoid one. He was still terrified when he helped him out of the chains.

"That was a nasty bit of business, but he should have knew better than to taunt me," sighed Reinhardt as he straightened out his clothes.

Rasmus turned away and saw Sylgja had been victorious in her own battle. Instead of decapitating her foe, it seemed she had simply knocked him out and tied him up. "Thanks for that stone, its handier than it seems," she said as she held out a pile of stone pieces. "Seems I used it up though."

Rasmus was going to comment on how he would get her a new one, but was still too terrified to speak.

Sylgja then turned and saw her own severed head next to an ichor drenched robe body on the ground. "I'm not even going to ask."


	29. Chapter 29

"So what the hell was that?" asked Rasmus, still in shock. Partly from the creature taking Sylgja's visage, but more because he witnessed Reinhardt biting it/her head off.

Sylgja shrugged as she scooped up her copy's head. "I know it's pretty morbid, but I look pretty good don't I. I would think it was Vandia but this one has a crooked nose just like mine."

"Firstly it's a Kyton…"

"A chain devil!" said Sylgja who shook her severed head like it was a puppet. Rasmus almost threw up at that point.

"An apt description given its kind resides in the Great Pit and are covered in chains, but it belongs to a completely different species than myself. A much more ancient race, that was pushed out during the Primal Pact,"explained Reinhardt as he meticulously straightened out his robes and retrieved his damaged tricorn.

Rasmus nodded like he understood, but he was ignorant of the subject. While his memory was being drained, it didn't affect his knowledge . It erased things more like his past and his history.

After his clothes were adjusted to his standards, Reinhardt turned to Sylgja who finally grew bored of her severed puppet head and discarded it. "As for your assertion that you look 'pretty good', that too is a correct statement."

"Eh?" asked the Paladin.

"You may not have known it, but you were a given a profane blessing by the Lilitu Vandia."

"What and why?"

"A Lilitu is basically a very advanced form of a Succubus. Few people know it, but they can give a dark blessing. One that will enhance their beneficiary's appeal and personal charm. I assume your oh so generous act of returning Vandia's things you stole to her, made you the object of her affection."

Sylgja frowned. "Ughh…I feel unclean now. Wait, you knew this way back when, but you said nothing."

Reinhardt smiled."Well, I never heard of a Paladin receiving such a profane gift, so I was curious how it would played out. It certainly made you more confident and obviously more beautiful, but it also gave you an arrogant edge which I found amusing."

Rasmus agreed after witnessing her comments of Hector, Kasmir, and Oskar, but since he hardly knew Sylgja he couldn't tell if she was like this before.

Sylgja simply considered the statement and fell silent in contemplation.

"Anyways, our journey is almost done," said Reinhardt. The Pale man proceeded past the main entry way until he stood at the edge of a large set of bronze double doors. It took Rasmus a few seconds to recognize them, which wasn't surprising since the tower had shifted so much, they were at the doorway to the tower. "If you would do the honours Rasmus."

Rasmus wasn't sure what he meant at first, did he mean for him to push it open? He was in no condition to do that. Or maybe he could just will them to open.

And with that thought, the door slowly swung open.

It was beautiful. A winding road led from the tower down into an idyllic pastoral valley. Hills and forests framed the small community, and there was even a river that ran through it. Was his own fiefdom like this, was his lands as picturesque as these?

Rasmus reflect on how he got here. The summoning, the curse, his encounter with Dwen, Sylgja and the gargoyles, the animated shields and weapons in the library, Vetta and Vandia, Kasmir and knights of the Reclamation, Marvin Dorfler, his time in the hot springs, Misa's betrayal, and the battle against Oskar and his knights. It was a long journey but he had made it.

As Rasmus walked towards his freedom, Sylgja grabbed him and pulled him close. "I want to say thank you Rasmus. I've been hard on you, but you and Reinhardt have saved my life when you didn't have to. Considering I came here with Kasmir, to put down people like Leroung and his apprentices, you were merciful to not only save me but help me escape. I want to say…I…"

Sylgja's eyes grew wet and her proud visage softened. "I…I'll do what I can to cure you of your curse. The Reclamation has powerful holy men at their disposal they can restore you, I'm sure of it. We just have to leave this tower, and ride far away from here. I've grown fond of you and I won't give up on you."

Rasmus wasn't sure how to react. Considering what he heard from Oskar, and Kasmir, he had the picture that Sylgja wasn't the most sincere of Paladins, one that toyed and played with men's hearts. However, her pledge here seemed truly heart felt, seemed very real. Of course, he might have been fooled like all that had come before him, or it might have been that Profane gift that Reinhardt mentioned, but he was happy to be under her spell.

Grasping the Sylgja's hand, Rasmus took a step out of the tower, and a great weight seemed to be lifted. Perhaps the curse was dispelled, or maybe the tower's wards no longer affected him, but he had the feeling he was free.

"We tethered our horses a mile into the forest over there. We could search for the Hellknight's mounts, they should be close by, but at least two escaped and there might be reinforcements," said Sylgja. "I'm not sure how long we've been in there, but the moon appears to be in the same position as when we entered."

"Ahem," interrupted Reinhardt. "We've left the tower, and there's the matter of my payment. I already receive your gold, but I was promised a magical item."

Rasmus nodded but grew red as he could only produce the monkey's paw.

Reinhardt studied the talisman intently. "Is that the type that grants ill worded wishes, or is it the type that moves small objects."

"The small object one," said Rasmus sheepishly. Reinhardt deserved more that this minor trinket, considering what he had done.

Reinhardt shrugged and took the item and placed it within his interdimensional space. "Oh well, I should have specified a hard gold piece value in the contract, but given planar exchange rates that's hard to set. At least I got a nice hat and crossbow out of this. Farewell Rasmus, by the Primal Pact our contract is concluded and I wish you and Sylgja here the best."

With that the Pale man vanished. Into the void, back to the Great Pit, or whatever hellish dimension he currently resides in, Rasmus was not sure.

"For an Infernal he was a pretty strange but good guy," said Sylgja. "I'm going to miss him."

Rasmus agreed.

*Clap Clap Clap*

Rasmus turned back and saw three figures stepping out of the tower. Two were large shell fish like humanoids, with tentacled faces and great crustacean claws. Between the pair of brutes was a man that looked heartbreakingly painful to Rasmus.

Sylgja stopped and stared at the man and then stared at Rasmus and then back at the man. She repeated this process and gasped. "Rasmus is that …is that you? Is this some type of magic trick? I mean you look really good."

Rasmus looked at his skeletal hands and touched his gaunt face. He was literally a shadow of his former self. His youth and vitality had been stolen by the man before him. "Master Leroung. I thought you would still be hiding in your tower."

"Rasmus my favorite apprentice," said Leroung. "Or should I say ascendant. We need to talk, about you, I, and how you are going to be sacrificed to make a better me. "


	30. Chapter 30

"First off, well done," said Leroung. Rasmus was mesmerized by his master's face, no his face. It was his, but so vital, strong, cultured, and wise. More importantly there was a smug quality about it that made him want to punch it in.

"You might not know this, but I can see through your eyes periodically. Kind of in a monotone dream that allows me to follow your progress."

"The grey ocean!" said Rasmus.

"Aye, you can call it that," said Leroung after considering his description. "As an Ascendant you have achieved more than any others Ascendants before you. Not only have you used a Cacodaemon scroll to summon a creature I would not have thought possible, but you also managed to destroy Kasmir's raiding party, as well as learn to manipulate the tower with more mastery than even myself. It shall be a pleasure to add you skill set to my own."

Leroung than turned to Sylgja and gave her a lecherous sneer. "You've also somehow seduced a lovely maiden it seems. While Lilitus and Alu fiends are quite pleasing to the eye, you wouldn't actually want to bed one of those creatures if you value your health, this young woman however will make and excellent addition to my staff as it appears I have to rebuild."

"Uhmm no. Seduce is a bit strong of a word, and I'm more likely to kill you than to join you," scoffed Sylgja.

"Ahh, so feisty. Lovely!" laughed Leroung. The dark mage then turned back to Rasmus. "Enough of this, surrender now and face your fate. Ascend with my soul to become immortal."

Rasmus took a step back, even as the large lobster squid demons took a step forward. "I've heard of how this immortal ritual of yours works. You've corrupted and warped whatever purpose this spell originally had just to feed on the spirits of others. "

"A crude description of the ancient miracle, but I'm guilty as charged," chuckled Leroung. Rasmus was surprised that somehow is master's face had become even more punchable. "Why did you think I choose you, from your poor dirt farming village. You were bright, had a propensity for magic, we share a similar appearance, but more importantly you had a strong soul for me to drain. In return you got an education, the privilege to ascend with me to immortality , and a bag of gold to support your orphanage. "

Rasmus was shocked. Orphanage? What about his manor? He wasn't a noble?

"Oh from the confused look on your face, I see you've discovered a truth about yourself. That's another thing about Lilitus, they lie so much in such a pretty manner you forget the truth, forget the past. "

Rasmus shook off his confusion and stood firm against Leroung. "You can't force my soul from me, I have to use magic to surrender it and I will die before that will happen. If I'm not mistaken, we're tied together in this. That's why you didn't clear the Reclamation Knights yourself, because you can't use magic either at this point of the ritual or you'll suffer the same fate as I. I felt the curse weaken when I left the tower, so our souls aren't tied as strongly are they? You can't just simply kill me now so I think we're at a stalemate here."

Leroung's visage grew dark as his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, to such a point that Rasmus couldn't see himself in the man's face. "I grow tire of this, but you guess correctly. That stunt that Misa pulled sapped my strength, but it won't stop me. The curse is weakened and I cannot use my magic less I suffer the same fate as you, that part of the ritual is still intact. If I kill you now I would only steal a small portion of your power, but I could subdue you and drag you back into my tower, make you surrender it for maximum effect. There's other ways to break a person to make him give to me whatever I want. I could snap your legs and arms off, and torture you until you can no longer resist. I could raze your orphanage , make you watch the nuns that care for you burn until you can't stand their screams anymore, but I wonder if you still recall them. There's your current woman, I guess I can break her in front of you, make her watch as I make her scream with pleasure. "

Sylgja rolled her eyes,"Can we kill him now?"

Leroung grinned. "Oh you can certainly try my dear. While I'm essentially powerless, my two friends here are not. A funny thing about my tower, it attracts outsiders, especially fiendish aquatic ones. You might say it's a kind of a giant lobster trap."

"They're Piscoloths," sighed Rasmus. "A giant Piscoloth trap is a more accurate term."

The two lobstermen paused and nodded in agreement.

"Yes….well anyways. I 'trained' these two when I still had access to my magic, and they'll take what I want. I would have used them earlier on you, but you had your Ice Devil guard, a powerful creature indeed, one that I'll attempt to summon myself soon. Well, for now he's gone, so I think my negotiation position is much stronger than yours. So please, cast a final bit of magic for me, surrender your soul, and ascend with me to immortality."

Rasmus was about to challenge his master, but Sylgja stepped in front of him and waved him down. "Okay handsome, I'm tired of this," she said as she gave Hector's sword a dramatic windmill flourish. "Reinhardt or no Reinhardt, I'm more than enough to take your two fiendish lobstermen down. So if you have anything else to say you blowhard , say it now, cause I'm going to ram my blade through your pretty face."

Leroung frowned and simply folded his arms. "I misjudge you miss, you are too defiant to be a good servant. Slay her, and bring me the Ascendant alive!" he commanded.

The two Piscoloths raised their lobster claws and advanced cautiously. Sylgja readied her shield and fell in a combat stance as they approached. Before she engaged, she glanced back at Rasmus with worry in her eyes."Run to the horses where I told you they were tethered, now!" she said as the Piscoloths broke from their slow gait and charged.


	31. Chapter 31

Rasmus refused to run. This was his fight as much as hers. Why did Sylgja decide that his life was worth more than hers? She had no right to tell him to flee.

Sylgja glared at him, anger in her eyes at his stubbornness. "RUN!" she commanded in a voice that even made the Piscoloths pause.

Despite his reservations, Rasmus found himself powerless except to flee as commanded. Was it her force of will, or perhaps that profane gift that Vandia blessed her with. Whatever the reason, Rasmus bolted for the woods.

Sylgja on the other hand turned to face both of the lobster fiends. Each was as large as a horse and remarkably fast given their clumsy appearance. She braced her shield as the first one approached, weathering its first claw lunge, and ducking under the second. Satisfied she broke the first's charge she then lunged at the second lobster fiend, catching it in the back as she impaled its tail with Hector's glowing blade.

The second Piscoloth stumbled and fell hard on its tentacle face, but the first creature managed to slam its claw onto Sylgja's back, flattening her as well as breaking a few ribs with the force of its blow.

"Don't worry about her, get Rasmus!" shouted Leroung.

The second lobster fiend was prepared to finish Sylgja off with its claw but instead simply plucked her sword out of its tail and threw it away. Falling on all fours it galloped after Rasmus.

Rasmus ran. Though he wanted to fight at first, he realized the folly of that desire, when he glanced back and saw the Piscoloth scuttle after him in all its fury. The woods were so far yet the monster was so close. He knew he only had seconds to live, when suddenly he heard a tremendous crash behind him.

Rasmus kept running, not looking back at his pursuer. He probably would have kept running until he reached the treeline save he heard a painful cry behind him. Not a husky voice like Sylgja, but a soft higher voice like….

"Vetta!" shouted Rasmus as he glanced back.

His former Alu Fiend maid had returned and it seemed she was brawling with the Piscoloth. She had the advantage of surprise at first, raking her claws and swinging her whip like tail at the lobster fiend, but the monster's size and strength quickly turned the tables on her. The beast missed several times, but finally it snapped its huge lobster claw onto Vetta's tail. Pinned, Vetta fought like a wild cat, but a quick swat with an oversized claw knocked her out.

Despite Leroung's shouts and commands to pursue Rasmus, the fiend's bloodlust took over. It shoved the unconscious Alu fiend into its tentacle filled maw and slowly began swallowing her whole in a sickening fashion. This act made all the worse as it was accompanied by audible slurping noises.

Sylgja fared better but not by much. Disarmed, the Piscoloth closed in for the kill. It's claw bit hard on her shoulder, crushing her armour and spilling blood, but the Paladin had more tricks up her sleeve. Grabbing her boot knife, she managed to stab the monster in its eye cluster. Shrieking in pain, the Piscoloth swung its claws and thrashed its tail wildly in all directions. With the monster partially blinded, Sylgja had a chance to flee but instead she hopped on the monster's back, and began stabbing it wildly. Her dagger glowed white hot with holy energy, cracking the shell of the beast with each thrust. While she had the upper hand, Rasmus saw the extent of her wounds and knew they were wearing down on her.

Vetta and Sylgja were sacrificing themselves for him. Rasmus could not run anymore. Shaking off whatever power Sylgja's voice on him, Rasmus stopped and turned to face his foes. While he was a journeyman mage at best, he had Leroung's knowledge at his disposal. Knowing full well the consequences of his next action, Rasmus summoned forth a bolt of lightning that struck the fiend swallowing Vetta and then arced through the air and struck the monster brawling with Sylgja before ending its path against Leroung with a deafening thunderclap.

The Piscoloth eating Vetta was stunned by the electrical strike and spat out the Alu Fiend before rolling on the ground in pain, the one fighting Sylgja shuddered as it fell as steam began to hiss out of its joints and the holes the Paladin had made, Leroung however was unaffected as the lightning simply dissipated when it struck him. Rasmus did not care. He smiled, he had given his friends a chance.

That was his last thought however, as he fell to the ground, his body drained, his soul stolen, his life crushed.

"Victory!" shouted Leroung as he floated high off the ground. With the ritual complete he had access to his full powers and then some. He threw a ball of fire at the nearest villager's hut in the valley below and cut down a tree with a spectral sword with a wave of his hands. Leto Leroung laughed at his growing magic, soon he would challenge the Archmages in Westcrown, and claim his rightful spot next to the thrice damned House of Thrune.

"Ahem…." Said a pale man in a blue robe wearing a tattered tricorn. "We have unfinished business, you and I."

"Reinhardt?" gasped Sylgja bloodied and struggling to stand.

Leroung immediately recognized the creature for what it was and simply laughed at it. "Be gone you groveling Gelugon. I don't know why you returned to this plane after your contract was complete, but you deal with Leto Leroung now. Your former master is slain, and I've taken his power and then some. Take your pathetic sentimentality back to the pit before I raze you to ashes."

Reinhardt shook his head. "You misunderstand me, I'm not here out of concern for Rasmus. He's quite dead as your display has shown. I'm here to finish our original contract."

"Eh? " asked Leroung in a manner that mimicked Rasmus.

Reinhardt sighed. "Because your apprentice used a Cacodaemon spell to call me to this plane, he has certain contractual obligations he must meet. Gold and magical items are the standard considerations, but the loss of his soul to the Great Pit, is the more subtle one that you casters often glance over. I didn't think I would be collecting it so soon, but seeing how your curse has just killed him, and how you've taken the soul as part of your own, I must resort in taking your soul back to Avernus to sort this out."

Leroung laughed. "Hah! Oh great Tactician of Stygia, I am terrified," he mocked. "You are nothing but an over hyped ice bug, and an insolent one at that. You dare think you can challenge my power now? You dare match your insignificant powers to mine?"

Reinhardt raised his hands up and shook his head. "I'm not foolish. There's no way I can challenge you….alone. However, the Black Legion can," he said pointing to where Vetta fell.

Leroung looked puzzled as he saw a beautiful woman with dark feathered wings wielding a bow, a fiend with a great spiky beard armed with a glaive, and a large fiery suit of armour riding a massive horse made of shadow and flame sporting a great heavy mace.

"Oh hey Allisonara, Garthraxus, I didn't think they would send you to enforce the pact," said Reinhardt waving at the trio. " Wow, is that you Yamon, I thought you were dead for good after that last scrap in the Field of Nettles."

"When we heard the mighty Reyzenhart was the one signing this pact, we just had to come. I just didn't think you would be right here," said the dark angel. The spiky bearded fiend nodded as he threw Vetta's limp form over his shoulder as the flaming armour simply made hissing and creaking noises.

"Hey be careful her, she's alright. A fool but alright," said Reinhardt. "Made a deal to stay away if I spared her life, but obviously she reneged on it and now she's a recruit for the Legion."

"This bitch is a Abyssdamned Aluwhore," said the bearded fiend as it sniffed her on his shoulders. "We should kill it now."

"Before you do that, I need your help for a bit of collection myself," said Reinhardt as he pointed at Leroung. "This gentleman thinks his soul is too good for the Great Pit."

The dark angel licked her lips and drew nocked an arrow in her bow.

Leroung sensing the tide has turned, incanted a quick teleport to escape but to his horror nothing happened.

"Oh, that won't work. Not now," said Reinhardt. "I'm a bit of a caster myself, though not as mighty and powerful as yourself. I do know how to erect a dimensional barrier though. A kind of a trap, a lobster trap."

The remaining Piscoloth looked around and nodded in agreement before it scurried away.

"You can't beat me, I'm Leto Leroung, Master of the House Leroung, high Ascendant, Lord of Magic, and Noble of Cheliax…"

"Oh shut up!" said the spiky bearded fiend as it charged, followed by his fellows.

Rasmus felt himself rising from the grey and into an eternal dark starry sky. It was as beautiful as it was endless. Limitless possibilities awaited him, as his soul was now unfettered….

*GAASSSSPPPPP*

Rasmus sat up as he awoke in a small wooden bed, in what appeared to be a small brick room. He was confused. This wasn't the tower, but it felt comfortable, safe.

"It took you long enough to wake up," smiled Sylgja. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed. She simply reached over and forcefully pushed him back into a prone position.

"You're alive, I'm alive….wait is Vetta?"

"I don't know about Vetta. She was taken away. An eternal soldier of the Pit I guess."

"What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure," said Sylgja."I was pretty beaten up when you threw that lightning. I recall Leroung gaining crazy power, then Reinhardt showed up, …"

"Reinhardt?"

"Yes, now if you'll let me continue this story."

Rasmus fell silent, partially to hear the story, partially because of her overwhelming commanding voice.

"Seemed Reinhardt came to collect your soul, something about that in your Cacodaemon contract. Well, Leroung resisted, a bunch of other Infernals came to Reinhardt's aid, and they literally tore your old master up. Can't say I was sorry, that villain deserved it and more."

"Other Infernals, like from the court of Cheliax?"

"No, these claim to be from the Black Legion. I vaguely recall them being the personal army of one of the Dark Eight, a sort of mercenary foreign legion," shrugged Sylgja. " Seem they came to forcibly recruit Vetta, and while in the neighbourhood, decided to help Reinhardt kick the shit out of Leroung. They were vicious, so much that I didn't stick around to see who won. I just grabbed your body and my sword, summoned my horse and fled."

"You can summon a horse? Why didn't you do that before?"

"I wasn't going to summon Duchess in that tower, not with that lobster trap magic in there, and there's no way I was going to watch her scrap with those Piscolths. Just be glad I summoned her to get us out of there."

Rasmus wasn't sure how he felt. Was Reinhardt helping him out all this time just to steal his soul for later? Did Vetta really love him, which was why she risked eternal bondage when she returned to save him? He still wasn't sure about Sylgja, but she was here now, she stuck it out with him, he could at least find peace in that.

"So where are we now?"

The Paladin sighed. " Well, it seems this Profane aura gives off an evil glow. So when I returned to the Great Reclamation, they regarded me with suspicion and exiledme, especially since I was asking them to raise the body double of Leto Leroung. Kicked out of the Crusade, and a fugitive of Cheliax and the Hellknights, I wasn't sure where I was going so I sold what I can and brought us to Taldor. Actually I bought myself passage, I packed you in ice and stuffed you in the cargo."

"That still doesn't answer how I'm alive. I mean, if you were kicked out of the Crusade where would you find coin for such an expensive ritual. Also there's the matter of my soul being devoured."

"I can answer that, " said a hauntingly beautiful elf with long flaming hair. She glided across the room with such grace that only the ancient Azzata or Eladrin could possess.

"Amirah?" asked Rasmus recalling the shapes and faces that Vandia and Krystaz had taken to gain advantage over Reinhardt. She was some ancient rival to the Pale man that drove him to fits of anger when other fiends took her face.

"Yet another mortal that knows my name," she sighed as she bowed towards Rasmus. "Yes, it is I. My patron has a taken a keen interest in Cheliax, especially the fall of the House of Leroung, and has blessed you with a reward for your efforts ."

"A giant diamond, I almost kept it for myself. Resurrection isn't exactly cheap, but I was able to revive you with it," smiled Sylgja.

"But..but that doesn't explain how my soul got back into my body," stammered Rasmus. "Leroung literally ate it!"

Amirah smiled. "I have not studied this ritual that Sylgja explained to me, but I suspect your souls were merely chained together. When Leroung was slain, your soul as well as the others that were chained were released, which is the reason your body was able to be revived."

Rasmus thought her explanation dubious but was too tired to argue about it now.

"I will leave you be at this point, farewell," said Amirah as she began to fade away.

"Wait, one more question, please," said Rasmus. Amirah turned to face him as she grew incorporeal. "Did you really stab Reinhardt in the back?"

"Yes, I stabbed him in the back, tore through his carapace, and stole his heart," she smiled as she vanished.

"Well that was strange and abrupt," said Rasmus.

"I'm glad you're alright," said Sylgja with wetness in her eyes.

"And I'm glad you're with me," said Rasmus as he reached out and held her hand.

Rasmus pulled her towards him, and kissed her suddenly. She did not resist.

"So what now? " smiled Sylgja as she came up for air.

Rasmus smiled back. "I'm sure a 'fallen' paladin, and an apprentice mage can find something to keep us busy."

End


End file.
